The Shortest Straw
by Ellen BK
Summary: [UA Dystopie – Destiel] Sa vie était pourtant simple, équilibrée, avec la traque des Déviants pour leitmotiv quotidien. Mais chaque soir, quand Dean s'apprêtait à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, une sensation inexpliquée, lourde et pénible, lui tordait les entrailles. Quelque chose n'allait pas.
1. Partie I - Premier chapitre

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à la CW. L'univers est le fruit de mon imagination mais des éléments de l'intrigue font écho à la série.

**Pairing : **Destiel (très) progressif et autres couples. Normalement, il n'y aura pas de pairing surprise.

**Avertissements : **Mort de personnages secondaires, torture, violence, relations homosexuelles explicites. La TFW sera épargnée et le Destiel vaincra.

**Remerciements : **Merci à **Ivinary** et **Sloloth-Cassie** qui ont discuté avec moi de cet univers pendant que l'on attendait Tom Hiddleston dans le froid londonien et d'avoir continué bien après notre retour. Vos questions et vos conseils m'ont été bien utiles ! Merci à ma **sœur**, qui m'a également donnée son point de vue. Merci à **Cody**, pour m'avoir écoutée déblatérer mon histoire pendant que je déménageais.

Et, enfin, un grand merci à **Dupond et Dupont**, qui a été bien plus qu'une bêta dans cette histoire, à corriger, me conseiller, m'épauler, sans jamais baisser les bras. Si j'en suis là, c'est grâce à elle. Merci, merci, merci. Tu me diras à quel parfum tu voudras ton pâté de remerciements.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Cette histoire existe dans ma tête depuis plus d'un an mais je n'ai commencé son écriture que cinq mois plus tôt. A l'origine, il s'agissait d'un univers original, prenant place dans un récit d'anticipation, mais lorsque les personnages de _Supernatural _ont commencé à y pénétrer, bien malgré-moi, il m'a alors paru évident d'en faire un Univers Alternatif. Depuis, je n'ai cessé d'écrire cette histoire et ce sont eux, Dean, Sam, Castiel et tous les autres qui rendent mon univers vivant ! C'était un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette première partie.

_The Shortest Straw _est une chanson de Metallica tiré de l'album «… And Justice for All ». Elle évoque la surveillance excessive et l'atteinte aux libertés de penser et d'agir. La musique a été ma troisième compagne pendant l'écriture de cette fiction. Metallica, Led Zepellin, Foreigner, Nine Inch Nails, et j'en passe, apportent donc leur touche tout au long de cette histoire. Si un morceau est cité, que ce soit par des paroles ou des allusions, je ferai une note à ce sujet en fin de chapitre.

Cessons tout ce blabla et place au premier chapitre de cette longue histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIÈRE PARTIE<strong>

**.**

« If the doors of perception were cleansed every thing would appear to man as it is, infinite. For man has closed himself up, till he sees all things through narrow chinks of his cavern. » – William Blake, _The Marriage of Heaven and Hell_.

**.**

**Premier chapitre**

**.**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**Décembre 2136**

Dans la nuit noire et glaciale de Lawrence, quelques feuilles s'envolèrent, emportées par une impulsion silencieuse. Une carrosserie caractéristique des voitures de l'Agence – argentée et acérée – perça l'obscurité, éclairant les routes de ses phares luminescents. Des maisons désertées défilaient inlassablement sur son pare-brise, teintant le paysage d'une atmosphère sinistre. Les vieux quartiers étaient laissés à l'abandon, fuis par les civils depuis de nombreuses années. Ils demeuraient désormais dans le cœur de la ville, jonchée d'immeubles de métal et de plexiglas, dans l'attente de la rénovation de leurs anciennes maisons. Seulement, les Bots s'attelaient tout juste à la périphérie du centre-ville, progressant sensiblement. Après tout, même si elles n'avaient pas besoin de boire, de manger et encore moins de dormir, les machines réclamaient des révisions régulières. Et la ville ne possédait que trop peu d'Ingénieurs spécialisés dans ce domaine. Alors, ils attendaient tous patiemment. La Haute Autorité le leur avait promis, ils allaient bientôt tous vivre en harmonie. Tout se façonnait comme cela avait été envisagé. Tout suivait la justesse de l'Algorithme.

En attendant, la banlieue qui touchait les frontières de la ville était devenue une région malfamée et lugubre, où de nombreux Déviants s'étaient érigés maîtres des lieux. Il fallait se débarrasser de cette vermine, un par un, jusqu'à une totale annihilation.

Le véhicule continuait sur sa lancée, dévalant à toute allure les rues dépeuplées.

« Dean, je crois qu'il est parti vers l'ancien centre de traitement des eaux usées, interpella une voix grave. Un Bot y a repéré du mouvement. Je te retrouve là-bas.

L'interpellé porta sa main à son oreille et appuya sur son récepteur, enclenchant le système de communication.

– Entendu, j'arrive.

Dean tourna sur sa droite, dans un mouvement brusque mais maîtrisé, puis accéléra nerveusement. Ce fils de Bot n'allait pas lui échapper. Pas ce soir. Accompagné par le bruit sourd de son véhicule de fonction, l'agent se pressa vers le nord de la ville dans une détermination despotique.

Une fois sur place, Dean sortit précipitamment de la voiture et glissa son arme entre son pantalon et sa peau, laissant la portière se refermer seule dans un mouvement fluide et feutré. Il activa son bracelet – il enclencha le système de localisation – et retrouva Victor accompagné de deux Bots armés, dissimulés derrière une grue branlante.

– Alors ? souffla Dean une fois arrivé près de son partenaire.

– J'ai aperçu une ombre bouger à onze heures, répondit l'homme en désignant des amas de sable, de graviers et de détritus situés derrière le centre de traitement. Un drone est en train de scanner le périmètre. J'attends les résultats.

– Il y a la rivière derrière, Victor. S'il nous échappe encore une fois… commença l'agent, irrité par les souvenirs de leurs précédents échecs.

– On va l'avoir, Dean. D'autres Bots encerclent le bâtiment. Il ne peut pas nous échapper. Je les hais autant que toi, ces Déviants de mes deux. Je le veux derrière les barreaux, qu'il nous demande de ne pas l'envoyer à Topeka, qu'il nous supplie de ne pas le faire, cracha Victor avec mépris.

Dean ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, observant l'horizon de son regard alerte. Les rayons laiteux de la lune d'Hiver n'éclairaient que trop peu l'édifice de tôle et de ferraille, abîmé par l'érosion des années et l'abandon des Hommes. L'électricité n'atteignait même plus cette partie de la ville. La Haute Autorité ne la jugeait plus utile, puisque plus personne ne vivait ici. Dean s'en mordait les doigts, agacé par leur incompétence et leur aveuglement. Ils ne pensaient qu'aux chiffres, qu'aux résultats et se souciait peu de l'état actuel des choses. Eux, ils étaient bien lotis dans leurs bureaux. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de comment c'était, ici, sur le terrain, à la traque de ceux qui semaient la terreur. Ce n'est pas eux qui risquaient leur vie, jour après jour, pour sauver les civils. Non, eux, ils se contentaient d'idolâtrer leurs chiffres, leur logique, et leur vénéré Algorithme.

Foutus bureaucrates.

– J'ai un signal, lâcha Victor. Suivez-moi.

L'agent s'élança vers les îlots de sables, accompagné de ses deux Bots. Dean lui emboîta le pas, la main posée sur sa ceinture, effleurant la rigidité de son arme pour s'assurer qu'elle est était toujours bien présente. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Victor s'acharnait à amener des Bots avec eux. Dean s'évertuait à dire que ces boites de conserves ne faisaient que les ralentir mais au fond, c'était juste qu'ils ne les aimaient pas. Faits de silicone et de métal, ils ressemblaient sensiblement aux hommes, sans pour autant en être le portrait craché. Cela se voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas _humains._ Leurs mouvements n'étaient pas fluides et leur peau ressemblait à du plastique vieilli et abîmé. Leur voix était métallique, saccadée et voilée par un grésillement insupportable. Ces robots lui foutaient les jetons.

Ils se murent silencieusement, attentif à chaque pas, à chaque respiration. Ils étaient depuis bien trop longtemps sur sa piste. L'homme – Jake Talley – était un membre actif du mouvement terroriste des Déviants. Dean les détestait. Et il n'y avait pas besoin d'expliquer le comment et le pourquoi, dans cette histoire. Tout le monde les redoutait. Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de criminels qui enchaînaient les attentats au nom de la soi-disant liberté, se souciant peu du nombre de victimes qui périssaient pour leurs idéaux insensés. Cela faisait plus de soixante-ans qu'ils assaillaient les rues de Lawrence et du Kansas tout entier. Dean était même persuadé que le mouvement allait au-delà de la Division et qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas aux frontières, malgré les murs à la hauteur démesurée édifiés à ses extrémités. Mais tout contact entre chaque Division étant interdit, que ce soit pour les civils, les agents ou même les membres du gouvernement, cela ne restait qu'une simple supposition.

Cela faisait désormais quatre ans que Dean s'était enrôlé à l'Agence. Il s'était rendu à la cellule de la ville, le lendemain de la cérémonie de clôture de l'Initiation, accompagné de son père. Dean se souvenait encore de la lueur de fierté qu'il avait discernée dans les prunelles de John Winchester. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Et la dernière. Son père lui-même était un membre de l'Agence. Et il avait même été l'un des meilleurs, avec son ancien partenaire Bobby Singer. Il avait été celui qui avait arrêté Azazel – Dean ne faisait plus de commentaire sur l'absurdité du nouveau nom de baptême du terroriste puisque, de toute manière, les Déviants se choisissaient tous des noms ridicules–, le leader de l'époque, celui qui avait mené l'attentat de 2116. L'attaque qui avait ôté la vie de Mary Winchester. Le crime qui les avait privés, lui et Sammy, de leur mère alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants – Sam était seulement âgé de six mois. L'arrestation d'Azazel aurait pu être le plus beau jour de la vie de Dean, sa soif de vengeance enfin assouvie, si seulement elle n'avait pas également causé la mort de son père, les rendant orphelins.

Cette pensée était toujours douloureuse mais l'idée de savoir son père finalement vengé, après toutes ces années de lutte et de dépression, le réconfortait un tant soit peu. C'était toujours ça. Dean s'en contentait.

Seulement, ces réflexions n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans un tel endroit, à un tel moment. Dean devait se concentrer sur sa mission, c'était ce qui importait le plus à l'instant présent. Le terroriste était de toute évidente le responsable de l'attentat que lui et Victor avaient réussi à avorter quelques semaines plus tôt – une sale affaire de voiture piégée, ces terroristes n'étaient décidément que des lâches. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait l'occasion de recommencer. Il devait payer.

Genoux fléchis, l'agent serpentait sans un bruit. Il s'infiltrait dans chaque recoin, la paume toujours posée sur son arme. Il se glissa derrière la carcasse bombée d'une voiture. L'éclat opalin de la lune scintillait sur sa tôle cobalt. Dans son ancienne vie, la voiture devait être l'une de celles réservées aux civils. Sa couleur bleue en témoignait. Dean posa son dos contre le métal glacé, se dissimulant pour mieux observer le décor. À sa gauche, Victor consultait sa montre – sans doute avait-il reçu de nouvelles données envoyées par le drone de reconnaissance. Dean chercha à croiser son regard, mais son coéquipier restait concentré sur son appareil. Il soupira et scruta les alentours, à la recherche d'un indice, d'un mouvement. Quelque chose. Le regard de Dean se posa ensuite sur une ombre indécise, charbonneuse. Elle se déplaça dans un mouvement confus. L'agent fronça les sourcils. Était-ce un animal ? Un Bot ? Ou bien l'homme qu'ils traquaient ? Quand soudain, ses yeux rencontrèrent des prunelles bien humaines qui s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Et, en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, la forme s'évanouit dans la pénombre.

– Fais chier ! Il nous a repérés ! tonna Dean avant de se lancer à la poursuite du terroriste qui venait de décamper en direction de la rivière.

Il saisit son arme et l'activa, calibrant les puces sur la position anesthésiante. Il n'avait pas besoin de le blesser, juste de l'arrêter. Ses foulées étaient rapides, précises. Dean n'allait pas le rater. Le terroriste filait droit devant lui, détalant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Dean n'avait pas perdu de vue le Déviant et pressait encore plus le pas, toujours plus vite, toujours plus décidé, une veine palpitant péniblement sur sa tempe. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles et il n'arrivait pas à entendre perceptiblement ce que Victor débitait dans son dos. Il semblait parler aux Bots, ou peut-être même au bureau de l'Agence. Quelques propos parvinrent jusqu'à lui et, d'après ce qu'il comprit, il ordonnait aux robots de cerner toute la zone et de ne laisser aucune chance au terroriste.

Dean se hâta, ignorant les élancements qui parcouraient ses jambes, poussées à bout. Si l'homme se rendait jusqu'à la rivière, c'était_ foutu_. Dean tenta d'analyser la situation, cherchant à anticiper les actions du terroriste. S'il bifurquait vers la droite, il allait se retrouver dans les champs. L'agent se mit à espérer que le terroriste ne soit qu'un imbécile et qu'il prenne cette décision. Les champs étaient constamment travaillés par des Bots et étaient scannés à longueur de temps par les drones qui contrôlaient l'état du sol. Il leur suffirait de les calibrer et ils deviendraient une main d'œuvre non négligeable. Une véritable armée. Seulement, si Jake Talley s'aiguillait vers la gauche, il se dirigerait vers le barrage de Bowersock et Dean n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir la distance. C'est qu'il était rapide, cet enfoiré.

Préoccupé par ses réflexions, Dean ne remarqua pas la tige de fer qui barrait sa route. Il trébucha, perdant l'équilibre, mais se releva aussitôt. Seulement, le mal était fait : il avait rompu le contact visuel. Le terroriste n'était nulle part. Devant lui, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste ces tas informes. Il n'y avait plus que la nuit noire et Victor qui le suivait, accompagné de ses deux Bots.

– Et merde ! siffla l'agent.

Dean s'arrêta, essoufflé, examinant chaque tas de graviers, analysant la moindre carcasse, la moindre poussière.

– Lance un nouveau scan du périmètre, cracha Dean, irrité par sa propre incompétence.

– C'est en cours, lui signala Victor qui avait déjà pris les devants.

Le poing serré sur son arme chargée, Dean continuait d'observer les alentours, l'oreille attentive. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mis à part les tintements réguliers du drone qui les surplombait.

– On l'a perdu, finit par lâcher Victor, amer et écœuré. Il a filé.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. C'était fini. Il était certainement passé par la rivière. Les Bots supportant mal l'eau – leur réseau de communication se brouillaient toujours lors des journées de pluie. Ils ne leur seraient désormais d'aucun secours. Il l'avait prédit. Il l'avait dit. Bordel, si seulement il avait écouté son instinct et s'y était précipité directement. Pourquoi avait-il attendu les fichus résultats des drones ? Dean frappa dans un morceau de ferraille qui gisait à terre – complice de son échec – , avant de lâcher un râle de rage.

Encore un putain de fiasco.

– J'me tire, Victor, ça ne sert plus à rien. Et je dois me lever tôt demain, c'est le grand jour pour Sam.

Sans attendre une réponse et pestant intérieurement contre les terroristes, Dean retourna à sa était trop impersonnelle, trop droite, trop logique. Elle n'avait aucun cachet. Mais c'était ainsi et que pouvait-il dire ? C'était les ordres. C'était la Loi. Dean passa son pouce sur le contact, enclenchant le démarrage du véhicule dans un léger ronflement, entraînant une secousse presqu'imperceptible.

« _Bonsoir, Dean Winchester. Souhaitez-vous utiliser le pilote automatique ? » _demanda l'ordinateur de bord, dans une voix féminine et monotone.

– C'est bon, merci, lâcha Dean d'un ton cassant. Je vais me débrouiller. Comme d'habitude.

Puis, il posa son pied droit sur l'accélérateur et quitta les lieux sans un bruit, frôlant un Bot qui se dirigeait visiblement vers les bureaux de l'Agence pour se recharger. Il prit la direction du sud de la ville, à la limite des Nouveaux Quartiers. Il vivait dans l'arrondissement qui était encore en pleine rénovation, assiégé par des amoncellements de métal et d'échafaudages, véritables colonnes vertébrales des édifices. Malgré la poussière et le bruit incessant, Dean tenait à sa maison. Il n'avait pas voulu se rendre dans les Nouveaux Quartiers. C'était là qu'ils avaient grandi, lui et Sammy. Et son petit frère s'apprêtait à finir son Initiation dans quelques heures à peine, il ne vivrait plus seul comme il l'avait fait lors de ces trois dernières années. Dean allait le ramener à la maison. Leur maison. Peut-être même accompagné d'une femme, qui sait ? Puisque, au final, c'était bien cela la finalité de l'Initiation. Trois ans loin du foyer familial, à se former pour son avenir, trouver un métier auquel on restera accrocher tout au long de son existence comme une tique sur un clébard, et à choisir celle qui fera partie de notre vie jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au tout dernier souffle. Et, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre l'autorisation du gouvernement pour procréer. Ces créneaux étaient rares et n'arrivaient parfois qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Ils se devaient de le respecter. Et tout irait parfaitement. C'était bien là les tenants de l'éducation mise en place par le gouvernement.

Bientôt, Sam et lui allaient traquer les Déviants, tous les deux, sillonnant les rues de Lawrence. Comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils jouaient, quand ils n'étaient encore que des gamins. Comme John l'avait toujours demandé. Comme Dean l'avait toujours rêvé.

Arrivé chez lui, Dean verrouilla sa porte d'entrée. Il se rendit machinalement dans le garage, où toutes les fenêtres étaient encrassées de suie et de poussière. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un aperçoive ce qu'il y faisait. Depuis bien longtemps, la Haute Autorité avait interdit aux civils et aux agents de posséder des biens datant d'avant l'époque de la Grande Panique, tant bien au niveau culturel qu'au niveau fonctionnel. Une histoire de soi-disant optimisme, où il ne fallait pas vivre dans le passé mais toujours regarder vers l'avant. Ridicule. Et, face à la pénurie d'essence, elle avait également défendu les civils et les agents d'utiliser d'anciennes voitures, les incitants à prendre les transports en communs et à conduire les voitures électriques mis à disposition par l'État. Seuls les membres de l'Agence et du gouvernement avaient le droit à leur propre véhicule de fonction, toutes identiques– mis à part leur couleur qui les différenciaient selon la fonction de leur propriétaire – et dotées d'un système de reconnaissance et de localisation. C'était pour faciliter la vie des civils, avaient-ils dit. Dean n'en était pas franchement convaincu. Comment le fait d'être constamment épié, espionné, pouvait-il être une faveur ? Pourquoi le simple fait de posséder cette voiture dans son garage pouvait l'envoyer pour un aller simple à Topeka ? C'était des conneries. Mais, malgré le risque, il ne respectait pas ces ordres. Son père non plus ne l'avait pas fait. Et ce, même s'il avait été le grand héros de cette ville.

Dean ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière, inondant la pièce d'une lueur blafarde. Les néons grésillèrent, accompagnés de tintements réguliers. Dean posa sa paume sur la forme indéfinissable qui se trouvait devant lui, recouverte d'une étoffe anthracite. Il la retira délicatement, révélant alors la silhouette parfaite d'une Chevy Impala de 1967.

– Ce soir, c'est encore entre toi et moi Baby, susurra Dean en caressant sa carrosserie.

C'était par pur hasard que John avait trouvé cette voiture, abandonnée dans une forêt avoisinant la ville. Après de nombreux échecs, il avait réussi à recharger ses batteries et l'avait ensuite ramené chez lui en pleine nuit, avec le peu d'essence qu'il lui restait, en toute discrétion. Les drones étaient moins nombreux, à l'époque. Malgré son jeune âge, Dean se souvenait très bien du regard noir émis par sa mère lorsque la voiture avait pénétré dans le garage. Mais personne ne pouvait résister à cette beauté. Mary avait fini par l'accepter.

La voiture était superbe et Dean ne pouvait que comprendre les motivations qui avaient poussé son père à briser la Loi en la ramenant chez eux. Dotée de lignes parfaites et d'un manteau d'aluminium ébène soulignant ses formes anguleuses au détail près, la Chevrolet dominait tout ce qui l'entourait, triomphante et majestueuse. Dean s'aventurait régulièrement à s'imaginer en sa compagnie, sillonnant le macadam abrupt du Kansas. Il se glissait sur le siège du conducteur, accompagné de ce grincement qui lui était propre, effleurant le cuir du volant de ses doigts avides et curieux. Son pied s'hasardait sur l'embrayage ou encore sur l'accélérateur dans des gestes incertains, courtisant la voiture de ses caresses hasardeuses. Et Dean se perdait dans ses interrogations, se demandant quels rugissements l'Impala pouvait bien laisser échapper lorsqu'elle s'élançait, telle une antilope vive et alerte. Les sensations devaient être enivrantes, bien plus excitantes que les semblant de voitures qu'ils se voyaient tous contraint de conduire. La Haute Autorité avait tout misé sur le silence, sur la simplicité. Mais ce silence était étouffant. Lourd. Oppressant. Démuni de toute poésie.

Désormais, l'Impala était cachée dans le garage et l'aîné des Winchester s'attelait à sa réparation – il ne voulait pas que la voiture ne soit plus qu'un énième fantôme du passé – tout comme son père l'avait fait avant lui. Les pièces étant dures à trouver, Dean passait donc une grande partie de son temps libre à les chercher ou à les assembler lui-même. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas conduire la Chevrolet, mais il appréciait l'entretenir, bercé par une musique datant de plus d'un siècle.

L'automobile n'était pas le seul vestige de l'histoire précédant la Grande Panique que John avait ramené lors de la découverte de l'Impala. Dans son coffre reposait une multitude de disques contenant des fichiers audio de ce qui semblait s'appeler du « Rock'n'roll ». Aidé par Bobby, son père avait réussi à numériser les données pour les lire sur leurs lecteurs contemporains. Et, que l'algèbre soit loué, ce son qui pulsait au rythme de « guitares » et de « batteries » était une mélodie que Dean ne voudrait quitter pour rien au monde. Elle n'avait rien de comparable à la musique – si on pouvait nommer ces bruits formés par des sons électroniques et mécaniques – actuelle. Aujourd'hui, tout était créé grâce à des logiciels, grâce à des calculs. On ne se servait même plus de la voix. La musique était devenue logique, s'adaptant aux humeurs et aux envies de chacun. Les mélodies étaient vides d'émotions, plates et monotones. Elle ne surprenait plus.

Parfois – souvent –, Dean ne comprenait pas les décisions de la Haute Autorité. Après la Grande Panique qui avait secoué le monde entier presque quatre-vingt-dix ans plus tôt, un nouvel équilibre avait dû se mettre en place. Dean ne remettait pas les Lois en cause, loin de là. Il comprenait qu'elles étaient importantes pour la survie de l'espèce humaine, qui avait déjà assez bien souffert comme cela. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire comme avant, à tous vivre égoïstement. Leur ancêtre en avait payé le prix fort. Et la Haute Autorité ne se gênait pas pour le leur rappeler. Mais pourquoi les empêcher d'avoir accès à toute cette culture oubliée ? Pourquoi les formater ainsi, les forçant à écouter les mêmes merdes musicales et à lire les mêmes conneries vantant la nouvelle merveilleuse génération de Bots qui pouvait désormais ranger tout un appartement en seulement trente minutes ? Les documentaires montrant les images de tous ces corps, empilés les uns sur les autres, gisant dans leur sang, dans leur propre déjections, que l'on brûlait les uns après les autres par peur d'amplifier les dégâts avec une autre maladie, suffisaient amplement. Dean n'était pas né à cette époque et il en était plus que reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu survivre à cette horreur. Comme la plupart de leurs ancêtres, il en serait certainement mort.

Pourtant, tout ça n'avait été mis en place que dans la volonté de préserver l'espèce humaine. En 2050, tout était hors de contrôle. La planète Terre avait plus de dix milliards d'enfants et ces derniers ne semblaient pas s'arrêter là, se souciant peu des chiffres, de la population. Belle bande d'égoïstes. La démographie dépassait toutes les prédictions faites par les scientifiques d'autrefois et l'énergie de la planète était pompée, sucée jusqu'à la moelle. Cela ne pouvait pas durer ainsi.

D'après les vagues souvenirs de ce qu'on lui avait appris lors de son Initiation, tout était différent à l'époque précédant la Grande Panique. Il n'y avait aucune frontière, aucune limite. La Terre était un seul et unique territoire, gouverné par une coalition réunissant les plus grandes richesses. Et c'était eux, face à cette surpopulation démesurée, qui avait pensé à cette solution. Ce nouveau moyen de contraception qui était censé leur faciliter la vie à tous et réguler la population. Mais cette idée n'était qu'une immense et belle connerie. Six mois ne s'étaient même pas écoulés que les résultats étaient clairs : la gélule qui était censée leur apporter leur salut les rendait stériles. Définitivement. Et il ne fallut que six mois supplémentaires pour que l'épée de Damoclès qui les surplombaient tous leur tombe dessus. Cette nouvelle formule causa la mort de la majorité de la population l'ayant ingurgité, bercée par leur foi aveugle.

Dix ans. Dix ans s'étaient écoulés et les hommes étaient tombés comme des mouches, un à un, s'entassant dans tes tombes toutes plus petites les unes que les autres. Les fours des crématoires fonctionnaient nuits et jours, encrassant l'atmosphère d'une fumée noire et funeste. La face du monde avait changé. Ils n'étaient plus que six milliards. Seul les plus jeunes et les plus âgés, ainsi que quelques chanceux, avaient survécu à cette apocalypse. Et les frontières s'étaient refermées, petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir hermétiquement closes.

Chacun s'occupait de son propre territoire. La population était régulée, contrôlée. Il n'y avait plus de débordements. Tout était sous contrôle.

Après la Grande Panique, les États-Unis ne comptaient plus que deux-cent cinquante millions d'habitants. Et c'est dans ce contexte que la Haute Autorité s'est érigé, sous le contrôle du premier Commandant. L'Algorithme fut mis en place. Il était hors de question de retomber dans les affres du passé. Tout devait être maîtrisé. De la culture aux naissances. Tout.

Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de gênant dans toute cette histoire. Ils ne pouvaient même pas communiquer avec les autres Divisions. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de rencontrer le Commandant qui régissait pourtant leur vie à tous. Ils ne savaient même pas comment ce dernier était nommé à la tête du Pays tout entier. Ils obéissaient aveuglement.

Mais Dean n'était qu'un agent, un homme au service du gouvernement. Qui était-il pour juger ? Pour remettre ces décisions en question ?

Le jeune homme soupira et laissa glisser sa main droite sur sa nuque. Il décrocha une combinaison en plastique transparent du porte-manteau et l'enfila. Il ne voulait pas salir sa tenue de travail et ainsi prendre le risque que quelqu'un comprenne ce qu'il faisait dans son garage, à ses heures perdues. Son pantalon et sa veste souple, épousant étroitement la forme de ses muscles, étaient tous deux en gabardine grise et se salissait beaucoup trop rapidement. Et ça, c'était encore une connerie de la part de la Haute Autorité, aux yeux de Dean. Seul son sous-pull – rouge carmin – résistait un tant soit peu aux accidents du métier.

Une fois protégé, il se concentra sur l'Impala. Dean devait changer le filtre à Gazole. Il se retourna et agrippa la vieille caisse à outils de son père avant de prendre le manuel d'entretien de la voiture. Les pages étaient usées et jaunies, parfois mêmes déchirées. John avait pris le soin de laisser des indications au sein de ses marges, pour aider ses fils, et peut-être même ses petits-fils, à comprendre le fonctionnement de la voiture. Dean ouvrit ensuite la caisse et en sortit le filtre. Il avait mis de temps à le trouver et d'après le dessin qui figurait sur le manuel, la pièce devait être bonne. Le jeune homme ouvrit ensuite le capot de la voiture, le bloquant à l'aide d'une tige en fer. Le vieux filtre était situé près du liquide de refroidissement de la voiture. A l'aide d'une clé à molette, il dévissa les fixations de la cuve avant de sortir le filtre encrassé. Il le posa sur la table où se situait la caisse puis prit le nouveau et l'inséra à la place de l'ancien, sans difficulté. Dean ne s'était pas trompé : le filtre était conforme. L'agent ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fier, avant de fixer le nouvel appareil.

Au bout d'une heure passée les mains dans le cambouis, Dean sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

00:12 AM. Premier janvier 2137.

– Et bonne année », grommela Dean à lui-même.

Il rangea ses outils, recouvrit l'Impala et sorti du garage, avant de se rendre dans le salon et d'allumer son écran de télévision. Deux présentateurs télés vêtus des tenues traditionnelles de la Cérémonie– équivalentes à celle de Dean mais teintée d'or et d'argent– s'extasiaient face à des images des nombreux étudiants de Wabaunsee qui fêtaient la fin de leur Initiation. D'un œil distrait, Dean chercha Sam. Mais dans cette foule et cette succession d'images bien trop rapide, la tâcha se révélait être impossible. Et connaissant son petit frère, ce dernier était certainement entrain de continuer à étudier histoire de profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde de son apprentissage. _Intello_.

Il n'y avait pas que les étudiants qui célébraient la fin de l'année en cours et le début de celle à venir – avec sa nouvelle promotion d'étudiants qui allaient bientôt rejoindre les bancs du campus de Wabaunsee. La Division toute entière était en fête, louant les Lois du Premier Commandant, mais aussi toute sa justesse et son équilibre. Les nouvelles années étaient le symbole de la réussite de ces principes. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Plus rien ne serait comme avant la Grande Panique. Et ce, grâce à tous les Commandants qui s'étaient enchaînés au fil des années, veillant à respecter l'Algorithme.

Lorsque les deux hommes entamèrent un débat – débat qui n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'ils étaient tous deux du même avis – sur la folie du monde d'Hier, avec sa population excessive, son égoïsme exacerbé et sa mondialisation inconsciente, et sur la période sombre qu'elle avait amené, Dean se dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir. Et de ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Jody dans son rapport. Il allait devoir lui expliquer pourquoi, encore une fois, un terroriste leur avait échappé. Même s'il appréciait sincèrement son partenaire, Dean ne supportait pas sa foi aveugle en la technologie. Victor faisait trop confiance aux Bots et aux drones. Par moment, l'agent se demandait même s'il était capable de prendre des décisions sans consulter l'avis de ces machines. Puis, il finissait par se dire qu'il était sûrement lui-même l'erreur dans l'équation, puisqu'il était une des rares personnes à ne pas apprécier ces pantins de métal.

Dean se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle de bain. Et, seulement quelques minutes après, une pluie tiède ruissela sur le corps éreinté du Winchester. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage, massant sa peau de ses phalanges calleuses. La pression n'était pas extraordinaire, mais il s'en contentait. Dean ferma ensuite le robinet et sortit de la douche, attachant une serviette beige autour de sa taille. Il effleura le miroir qui se tenait devant lui, gommant la condensation et la buée d'un mouvement apathique. Cela faisait trop longtemps que le miroir lui renvoyait une image harassée de lui-même. Des cernes s'étaient installés sous ses yeux de jade, qui ne brillaient plus depuis de nombreuses années.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Dean s'écroula sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Le vrombissement sourd des travaux perturbait le silence qui planait difficilement dans la pièce. Dean n'arrivait plus à se rappeler d'une nuit où il s'était endormi dans le calme. Il se tourna sur le côté et soupira quand il constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que quatre heures de sommeil. Il s'était pourtant promis de se reposer avant la cérémonie de clôture de l'Initiation. Dean serait seul pour accueillir Sam, il devait être à la hauteur.

Il se laissa néanmoins emporter dans les souvenirs de ses propres années d'Initiation. Ces trois ans loin de Sam et de John avaient été difficiles. Il s'était naturellement affilié à la section de l'Agence, afin d'intégrer la cellule anti-terrorisme après ses études. Il y avait rencontré Cassie, qu'il avait sincèrement aimée. Dean ne savait pas si c'étaient les stigmates de son passé qui avait poussé la jeune femme à le fuir, après un an de relation et de secrets chuchotés dans l'obscurité. Au final, elle n'avait pas réussi à le comprendre. Dean n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait un jour essayé. Il n'avait fallu qu'une seule dispute pour qu'il se sépare. Juste ça. Lisa aussi avait fini par s'enfuir, apeurée par son obsession de retrouver celui qui avait tué leur mère, clamant que ce n'était pas sain, que ce n'était pas dans de telles conditions qu'elle s'imaginait devenir mère. Ils s'étaient peut-être mis ensemble trop rapidement, se connaissant à peine. Dean l'avait peut-être idéalisé, imaginant toute une famille qui aurait pu être simple avec elle – il s'était visualisé tant de fois avec un gamin sous le bras, elle à ses côtés, rénovant la maison de Lawrence pour y accueillir toute sa nouvelle famille. Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il était désormais seul.

Dean n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher loin pour comprendre qu'il était le facteur commun de ces deux échecs amoureux. Il avait alors abandonné toute idée de fonder une famille. Dean n'était pas fait pour ça. Lui, il était voué à suivre les traces de son père et à traquer ceux qui semaient la terreur au sein de la population. Il avait alors profité du temps qu'il lui restait au sein du Campus de Wabaunsee, grisé par les courbes féminines et les murmures de celles qui avait partagé son lit, l'espace de quelques instants. De toute évidence, il n'était pas de ceux qui construisent une belle famille, bien structurée comme il le fallait. Alors, le jour de la cérémonie, il avait annoncé à John qu'il n'avait pas de partenaire. Et qu'il n'en voulait pas.

La nouvelle avait été difficile à avouer. Car, les gens comme lui, les solitaires, les _ratés_, étaient bien trop souvent qualifié de misanthrope, d'anormal et même d'égoïste. Les gens comme lui n'étaient pas compris par la majorité de la population qui suivait rigoureusement les prescriptions de la Haute Autorité. Ils n'étaient pas individualistes, eux. Ils n'étaient pas centrés sur leur petite personne. Ils n'allaient pas prendre le risque de retomber dans la sombre époque précédent la Grande Panique, où personne ne se souciait de la démographie et du nombre d'hommes qui enflait excessivement, atteignant un point de non-retour. Eux, ils suivaient les consignes que la Haute Autorité avait établies il ya de cela soixante-seize ans. Ils suivaient les décisions de l'Algorithme, dicté par le Commandant. La courbe de la population était régulée, contrôlée, adaptée. Et tout se passait pour le mieux. Alors, eux ils obéissaient. Sagement. Docilement. Et Dean, quant à lui, n'était pas fichu de trouver une partenaire et de vivre dans les normes.

C'était ainsi.

Cette révélation, camouflant une part de mensonge qu'il refoulait intimement, l'avait rapproché de son père. Ce dernier s'était alors engagé à faire de lui le meilleur agent de la ville. Seulement, Dean n'était jamais devenu le héros que son père aurait aimé qu'il soit. Et il ne le serait sans doute jamais. Il était juste un gars qui vivait une vie ordonnée et structurée au possible, avec ses hauts et ses bas – surtout ses bas –, s'accordant de temps en temps quelques plaisirs, l'Impala, la musique et les bières, en tête de liste. Il était juste un agent qui vomissait les actions des Déviants et dégustait tous ces moments où il en foutait derrière les barreaux. Il était juste un grand frère surprotecteur et impatient de retrouver Sammy après une trop longue absence. Il était juste Dean Winchester.

Sa vie était pourtant simple, équilibrée, avec la traque des Déviants pour leitmotiv quotidien. Mais chaque soir, quand Dean s'apprêtait à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, une sensation inexpliquée, lourde et pénible, lui tordait les entrailles. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Comme à son habitude, Dean ne s'y attardait pas et se laissait porter par d'autres songes. Des images mentales interdites, égoïstes. Les hommes et les femmes de la Division n'étaient pas censés avoir de telles rêveries, puisqu'ils avaient dans leur vie un partenaire idéal, qu'ils avaient choisi lors de leur Initiation. Après des mouvements précis et maîtrisés, rythmés et routiniers, il se libérait de toute la pression qui l'habitait, prêt à se laisser porter dans un sommeil profond.

**.**

**Topeka, Kansas**

Dean ne vivait qu'à une demi-heure de Topeka et pourtant il ne s'y rendait que rarement. La capitale de la Division du Kansas était un lieu qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'en était les habitants – arrogants et tous emplis d'une suffisance indécente – ou bien tout simplement son panorama, paysage de tours de verre et d'acier visant toujours un peu plus le ciel, qu'il rejetait. Une chose était néanmoins sûre : moins de temps il passait dans la capitale, le mieux il se portait. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'y accompagner des Déviants afin qu'ils répondent de leur de leur acte à l'Agence, mais ses visites étaient souvent rapidement expédiées. Seulement, c'était à Topeka que se déroulait la grande cérémonie de clôture de l'Initiation et Dean n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y rendre. L'idée de revoir Sam après tant de temps d'absence jouait beaucoup sur sa motivation. Trois ans. L'attente avait été amère. Le gouvernement les avait tenu loin l'un de l'autre pendant six années, en tout et pour tout. Un élément de plus à rajouter à la liste des « conneries que le gouvernement a instauré » que Dean avait inventorié secrètement dans un coin de sa tête.

C'était donc au volant de sa voiture fade et grise qu'il se rendit à Topeka, glissant sur les routes du Kansas, des champs à perte de vue pour panorama. Garé devant l'Agence – le gouvernement ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil les agents qui se décidaient à laisser leur voiture où bon leur semblait – , Dean sortit de son véhicule et le brancha sur une des bornes mises à disposition par le gouvernement. Il observa le bâtiment, dressé fièrement devant lui, et ne put contenir un frisson. « Agence anti-terrorisme de la Division du Kansas » était affiché dans de grandes lettres carbones, surplombant ses portes cristallines, dévoilant l'intérieur harmonieux qu'elles protégeaient. Dean n'y était jamais entré, se contentant de laisser les criminels aux mains des agents de Topeka. La rumeur disait que certains membres du gouvernement venaient personnellement s'occuper de ceux qui donnaient le plus de fil à retordre. Aucun des Déviants envoyés à Topeka n'était revenu. Dean ne préférait pas imaginer quel sort leur était réservé. La Haute Autorité ne cachait pas sa haine envers eux. Elles les considéraient comme pire que la peste, délétères et redoutables. Parfois, Dean pensait qu'il était sans doute préférable de mourir plutôt que de passer une vie derrière ces barreaux.

Après s'être assuré que sa voiture était bien verrouillée, Dean se rendit sur le Boulevard Topeka. La cérémonie se déroulait au sein du nouveau Capitole, érigé dans l'ancienne Université de Topeka. Lors des attentats de 2074, le bâtiment avait été exterminé, pulvérisé, ne laissant que l'empreinte de ses cendres derrière lui. Le gouvernement avait alors établi ses nouveaux quartiers au sein de l'Université de la ville, transférant les étudiants sur le nouveau campus qui se construisait autour du Lac de Wabaunsee. La faculté était la plus grande de la Division – et désormais l'unique – et tous les étudiants s'y rendaient pour leurs trois ans d'Initiation.

Les rues de Topeka étaient différentes de celles de Lawrence. Ici, il y avait beaucoup plus de Bots. Les civils s'en servaient pour leur vie de tous les jours, les accueillant dans leur quotidien sans ciller. Alors, c'était chose commune que de voir les hommes et les femmes de cette ville marcher en compagnie de l'un d'entre eux.

Soudain, un homme – de toute évidence saoul– pointa Dean du doigt, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras ballottant. Bordel, il détestait quand on le reconnaissait grâce à ses vêtements de travail. L'homme lui tapota le dos, le remerciant d'être un agent, de les sauver face à la menace terroriste. Dean se détacha de son emprise avant de lui faire un sourire forcé, puis examina les alentours. D'autres civils faisaient encore la fête, brandissant le journal du jour qui se félicitait du bon cru de cette nouvelle promotion sortant de l'Initiation.

Vivement qu'il se tire de cette ville.

Le soleil était à son zénith et aucun nuage, ni aucun souffle de vent, n'osait perturber la mordante fraîcheur de ce début de mois de Janvier. Plusieurs navettes étaient déjà passées devant Dean quand il se décida à finalement entrer dans l'une d'entre elle. Dame d'aluminium et d'acier, elle glissa à vive allure sur le macadam mouillé par les quelques flocons qui étaient tombés durant la nuit, dans une caresse silencieuse.

Une fois arrivé au Capitole, Dean se rendit directement à la salle des Cérémonies, indifférent à l'architecture prestigieuse de l'édifice, alliant des structures épurées, faites de grès et de platine, aux parterres verdoyants, légèrement recouverts de neige fondue. La Haute Autorité avait tout chamboulé, comme à son habitude. Cassie lui avait parlé de ces photographies datant d'avant la rénovation, qu'elle avait consultées lors de ses recherches durant son Initiation – Cassie avait pour ambition de rejoindre les rangs du gouvernement. Il y avait, à l'époque, de nombreuses maisons autour de l'édifice, beaucoup moins prestigieux qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui. La Haute Autorité les avait toutes rasées, préférant border le bâtiment de séquoia dont les feuilles étaient mortes avec le froid de l'Hiver, et de nouveaux immeubles où les membres du gouvernement résidaient. L'Université avait, d'après les propos de la jeune femme, également bien évolué. Il semblait que le gouvernement précédant la Grande Panique avait des ambitions moins grandes en matière d'architecture. Dean n'avait pas vu les photos et s'imaginait difficilement ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les lieux à cette époque. Cela n'en valait pas vraiment la peine. Les choses avaient évolué. Les choses avaient changé.

De grandes banderoles albâtres culminaient les portes d'étain et de cuivre de la salle des Cérémonies. « _Ad astra per aspera _» y était soigneusement brodé. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne s'était pas perdue suite à la Grande Panique, c'était bien la fierté du Kansas pour sa Division – son État, comme ils l'appelaient autrefois. « Jusqu'aux étoiles par des sentiers ardus » était la devise du territoire et ce depuis sa genèse.

Dean entra dans la grande salle. Plusieurs centaines de sièges enserraient une estrade carmin. De nombreuses familles étaient déjà présentes, discutant entre elles dans un brouhaha sibyllin. Dean chercha du regard les futurs Initiés, espérant apercevoir la somptueuse chevelure de son petit frère.

Un Bot passa à ses côtés, lui proposant une montagne de petits pains aux épices colorées – Dean n'arrivait pas à déterminer à quoi pouvait correspondre les pains pigmentés de violet, de rose clair ou encore d'ocre, puisqu'à Lawrence ils se contentaient du pain complet qu'on leur fournissait. Intrigué, il en saisit une poignée avant de s'en fourrer un dans sa bouche impatiente. Une pointe sucrée titilla son palais, avant d'exploser dans une tempête de saveur – Dean discerna le goût de la cannelle et des pommes qui caramélisaient au four – qui lui rappelait les rares desserts que sa mère cuisinait quand il était enfant. Dean écarquilla les yeux, surpris par une telle bouchée de plaisir et s'empressa pour découvrir ce que lui réservaient les autres pains.

Et, alors que sa bouche était occupée à mâcher un pain aux saveurs exotiques, une main se posa sur son épaule. Dean se retourna et fit face à une femme, vêtue d'une robe noire qui embrassait ses courbes féminines. Il releva le regard et croisa deux yeux verts. Des putains d'yeux qu'il aurait apprécié de ne pas croiser de sitôt, tant il méprisait celle qui les possédait. Bela Talbot.

« Bela ! s'exclama Dean d'un ton faussement enjoué, tout en continuant à mâcher exagérément son pain. Qu'eche tu fais là ?

L'agent mastiqua bruyamment, témoignant sa fausse envie de parler avec Bela. Il n'avait jamais aimé la jeune femme. Il avait fait son Initiation à ses côtés, dans la même filière. Elle voulait également travailler pour l'Agence mais Dean n'appréciait pas ses méthodes – trop personnelles et intéressées.

– Dean, répondit alors la jeune femme, un sourire tout autant hypocrite affiché sur son visage. Je dois parler à Naomi après la cérémonie, une affaire assez importante. Ce n'est pas du ressort de la cellule de Lawrence, malheureusement. Mais on devrait se voir, toi et moi, une fois tout ça fini. Tu es là pour Sammy ?

– Sam. Je suis là pour Sam. Et on rentre directement après la grande fête, rétorqua Dean en désignant vaguement l'estrade.

Bela étira ses lèvres en un sourire mielleux. _Hypocrite_.

– Une autre fois, alors, souffla Bela dans le creux de son oreille, après s'être rapprochée sensiblement de Dean. Profite bien de la Cérémonie et passe le bonjour à Sammy.

Les mains de Dean se crispèrent, tandis que ses lèvres se dessinèrent en une moue dysphorique. Un Bot lui proposa alors une coupe emplit de Mousseux – cela faisait bien longtemps que le Champagne était devenu hors de prix et réservé aux plus hauts placés– que Dean saisit instinctivement, scrutant à nouveau la salle pour y apercevoir son frère.

Une fois toutes les familles arrivées, ils prirent tous place sur les sièges qui leur étaient destinés. Une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années à la chevelure rigoureusement maîtrisée en un chignon parfait monta sur la scène, accueillie par de nombreux applaudissement appréciateurs. Naomi, pupille de la Haute Autorité, avait pris la tête de la Division du Kansas depuis une dizaine d'années. Dean avait du mal à comprendre les gens comme elle, les Pupilles. Généralement adoptés alors qu'ils n'étaient que des bambins orphelins, ils étaient recueillis par la Haute Autorité. Elle leur fournissait une éducation, une maison, une famille et même une fonction souvent enviée par les civils. Les pupilles étaient facilement reconnaissables. Outre le fait qu'il ne possédait pas de nom de famille, ils étaient généralement naïfs, ignorant de nombreuses choses qui pouvaient sembler logiques pour des hommes et des femmes ayant grandis dans la réalité. Ils étaient un peu étranges. Dean était toujours mal à l'aise en leur compagnie.

Naomi attendit patiemment que les applaudissements cessent, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis, elle commença son discours. C'était le même, d'années en années, et Dean l'avait déjà entendu lors de sa propre cérémonie.

– Chers parents, chers frères et sœurs, chères familles, je vous remercie de votre présence pour cette soixante-quinzième cérémonie. Cela fait trois années que votre fils, votre fille, ou encore votre frère ou votre sœur, se forme au sein du merveilleux campus de Wabaunsee. La Division est fière de leur apporter une éducation de qualité qui leur ouvre les portes vers leur avenir, vers le métier dans lequel ils s'épanouiront mais surtout vers la personne qui les accompagnera tout au long de leur vie. Notre nation a essuyé de grandes crises, faisant face à la colère rouge des conflits, la noirceur de la famine, au teint blafard et verdâtre de la maladie mais surtout à la blême mort qui a touché un bon nombre de nos ancêtres. Nous avons mis du temps à nous relever, à établir un nouvel ordre qui assure à l'Homme sa pérennité. La Haute Autorité a réussi à en sortir du bon, de l'espoir et l'envie d'un renouveau. C'est pourquoi nous assurons à la jeunesse, à notre avenir, une éducation de qualité. C'est pourquoi le Commandant tient à ce que chacun ait une existence digne de son nom. C'est pourquoi l'Algorithme a été mis en place, maintenant un équilibre parfait, une balance juste et mesurée. Nos étudiants sont désormais à l'apogée de leur Initiation, prêt à dévorer la vie qui les attend, prêt à faire fonctionner leur Division, à lui apporter tout ce qu'ils peuvent lui offrir. Nous sommes heureux de les avoir eus dans nos rangs. Nous sommes heureux de les avoir vus mûrir, découvrant toutes les beautés de la vie. Et nous sommes heureux de vous les rendre grandis. Ils vont faire de belles choses et toucheront les étoiles, qu'importent les sentiers qu'ils emprunteront. Maintenant, si vous voulez vous lever pour les applaudir comme il se doit.

A l'unisson, toute l'assemblée se leva. Dressé sur la pointe des pieds, Dean fouillait la pièce du regard. Les étudiants montèrent un à un sur l'estrade, toujours dans leur tenue d'étudiant – grise et blanche – sous un tonnerre d'acclamations et de sifflements. Dean ne se faisait pas prier, il applaudissait également, fier de son frère qui venait à bout de ces trois années d'études. Quand soudain, il le vit. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en découvrant le nombre de tête que son petit frère avait pris lors de son absence. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi soyeux, magnifiant les formes de son visage. Dean se promit alors de ne jamais dire à son petit frère la pensée qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir – jamais il ne lui avouerait qu'il enviait parfois sa chevelure, jamais – et tenta d'accrocher son regard. Mais Sam ne le vit pas, trop occupé à lui-même sonder la salle, les sourcils froncés. Dean tenta de le saluer de la main, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage, mais ce fut sans succès.

– Félicitations, déclama ensuite Naomi, recouvrant la cacophonie qui régnait dans la salle. Vous pourrez retrouver dans quelques instants votre famille, ne vous en faites pas. Avant, laissez-moi vous rappeler que vous avez quelques mois pour faire part de votre choix pour votre partenaire de vie et de votre métier – la date butoir étant la fin de cette année, comme à son habitude. Vous pouvez le faire dans chaque Annexe de la Haute Autorité et ce dans n'importe quelle ville, ou bien le faire directement au Capitole. Vous savez tout comme moi que c'est une décision importante, tant pour votre vie que pour la Division. Toutes les données doivent être entrées au sein de l'Algorithme pour qu'il puisse définir les ordres de la nouvelle année qui suivra celle-ci. Le Commandant doit être tenu au courant au plus vite, afin de palier toutes les éventuelles erreurs. Je vous remercie à toutes et à tous pour votre attention et je vous souhaite de joyeuses retrouvailles avec les votre. A l'année prochaine !

Quelques applaudissements retentirent, vite remplacés par des exclamations de joies et des larmes de bonheur. Dean se précipita vers l'estrade, prêt à rejoindre son petit frère et l'entendre parler de toute sa nouvelle vie, ses découvertes, ses expériences.

– Sammy ! s'exclama Dean, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Et, sans attendre, il le saisit dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il n'était pas du genre à embrasser ses amis, ni même sa famille en temps normal, mais l'attente avait été trop interminable. Sam, d'abord immobile face au choc, lui répondit rapidement, glissant fermement ses bras contre le dos de son frère. Dean lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'éloigner de lui et de se racler la gorge, reprenant toute la virilité qu'il avait perdu lors de ces quelques secondes qui lui avaient échappé.

– Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, déclara ensuite Dean, tout sourire. T'as encore grandi, c'est pas croyable. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de me dépasser, c'est ça ?

– Tout tourne toujours autour du grand Dean Winchester, oui, se moqua Sam.

– _Bitch_.

– _Jerk_, répondit Sam en riant. T'as pas changé toi, par contre. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai à te raconter. Faut que je te parle de Jess, de ma filière, de tout ça. Et toi, tu dois en avoir des choses à me dire aussi. J'ai hâte de rentrer à Lawrence !

– Bientôt ! D'abord j'aimerai bien aller piquer à nouveau quelques pains à un Bot. Faut que tu les goûtes Sammy, je te l'assure. Surtout les violets, ils t'emmèneront… Attends, Jess qui ?

– Jessica Moore, souffla Sam qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

– Ah j'en étais sûr qu'un bel homme comme mon petit frère n'allait pas revenir seul, affirma Dean en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sam, fier de lui.

– Elle est juste… géniale. Belle, intelligente. Elle m'a soutenu tout le long de mes études, m'encourageant à faire ce que j'avais envie de faire, m'incitant à intégrer le droit pour intégrer le gouvernement et vraiment changer les choses comme j'en ai envie et…

– Pardon ? Le droit quoi ?

– Oui ! J'ai intégré la filière au bout de quelques semaines, à vrai dire. Je suivais en parallèle les cours enseignés par l'Agence mais je me plaisais beaucoup plus dans le droit. J'ai envie de changer les choses, Dean. Il y a tellement de choses qui ne vont pas avec le gouvernement. Mais c'est normal, qui peut leur en vouloir ? La Grande panique a laissé les rênes du gouvernement dans les mains d'une bande d'adolescents qui ne se connaissaient même pas eux-mêmes et à des retraités qui avaient peur de revivre le même enfer.

Dean ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Sam froncer les sourcils, la mine renfrognée.

– Il y a un problème Dean ?

– Et toi et moi, contre les Déviants ? lâcha alors Dean, vexé. Contre ceux qui ont tué maman et papa ? Ça ne tient plus ?

– Il faut voir au-delà de tout ça, Dean, rétorqua Sam, légèrement exaspéré.

Ignorant les propos de son frère, Dean remarqua à quel point l'estrade était passionnante, ornée de tissu rouge et de filaments dorés.

– Hey, regarde-moi, soupira le cadet.

Dean se mordit la lèvre et posa à nouveau son regard dans celui de son frère, ne le privant pas de sa sévérité.

– Le combat de papa était noble, je le respecte. Mais je veux faire autre chose. Je veux changer les choses. Je veux changer tout ça, expliqua-t-il en désignant toutes les familles qui retrouvaient les leurs. Ce n'est pas normal que l'on soit séparé ainsi. Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois un paria tout simplement car tu n'as pas trouvé l'amour en seulement trois ans. Ce n'est pas normal que nous devions choisir dès à présent avec qui on veut faire notre vie, et forcément avec le sexe opposé. Et ce n'est pas normal que l'on puisse avoir des enfants que lorsque le gouvernement le décide. Trop de choses ne sont pas normales. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pour toi aussi que je fais ça.

– Ouais, pour moi, jeta Dean, la mâchoire crispée. Bref, fin de l'histoire. Tu me la présentes, cette fille bien trop bien pour toi ?

Sam soupira.

– Je ne sais pas où elle est.

– Comment ça, tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

– Nous ne sommes pas venus ensemble jusqu'à Topeka et depuis que je suis arrivé je la cherche. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu. J'en ai parlé à d'autres, ils ne l'ont pas croisée non plus. J'ai tenté de la joindre avec mon communicateur, ils me l'ont rendu dès que je suis arrivé à Topeka, mais je ne reçois aucun signal. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'a toujours pas récupéré, je ne sais pas.

– On va bien finir par la trouver, répliqua Dean, avant de piquer un pain sur le plateau qu'un Bot venait de leur présenter.

Seulement, ils ne la trouvèrent pas.

Sam continua, encore et encore, à tenter de la joindre. Sans succès. Dean attendait patiemment, adossé contre un mur. Ils ne se soucièrent pas des multiples discours tenus par les élèves, ni des longues explications de leurs professeurs. Une fois la cérémonie finie, Dean vit un jeune homme approcher Sam et lui poser une main sur l'épaule tandis qu'il lui parlait à voix basse. Son jeune frère recula, les sourcils froncés.

– Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, le ton sec.

Dean, un sourcil relevé, se redressa et s'approcha de Sammy, légèrement inquiet.

– Je ne fais que te transmettre l'information, vieux. Ses parents l'ont ramenée chez elle, ils n'ont pas voulu qu'elle assiste à la cérémonie. Elle est tout de même initiée.

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sam, choqué.

– Apparemment, elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Ils ont déjà quelqu'un pour elle, quelqu'un du gouvernement. Elle va annoncer ça à l'Algorithme dès demain. Je n'ai entendu qu'à demi-mots, désolé... Je dois y aller, mes parents m'attendent. Désolé Sam, vraiment ! Je voulais juste te prévenir, ça ne sert à rien que tu l'attendes. Appelle-moi un de ces quatre, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme fit un geste de la main à Dean, avant de lancer un regard triste à Sam et quitter la pièce. Sam, muet, s'assit sur une des chaises à ses côtés. Dean avança vers lui, mais se ravisa. Que pouvait-il dire ? Les espoirs de son frère venaient de se briser devant lui et il était incapable de les recoller. Il était juste inutile. Et ce fut une fois la salle complètement vide de monde, où quelques Bots s'activaient pour nettoyer la pièce au plus vite, qu'ils se décidèrent à rentrer, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Ils rejoignirent la voiture en silence et Sam se glissa sur son siège, dans un mouvement las et mélancolique. Il passa le trajet à observer le paysage, contemplant le travail acharné des Bots qui s'employaient à travailler la terre qui allait leur fournir des céréales pour toute la Division du Kansas. Dean lui jeta des coups d'œil furtifs, ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche pour tenter de le consoler, de le faire penser à autre chose. Oui, il était énervé contre son frère, contre son choix stupide qui ne respectait aucunement les volontés de leur père. Mais Dean n'avait pas le droit de penser à ça pour le moment. Il se devait d'être là pour son frère. Seulement, rien ne lui venait. Pas une sale blague, pas une seule anecdote. Pas même une moquerie.

De toutes les retrouvailles que Dean s'était imaginé au cours de ces trois dernières années, des larmes de joies aux regards indifférents, la version que lui offrait la réalité était bien cruelle. Alors, Dean fredonna des paroles d'une de ces musiques interdites qu'il affectionnait tant, afin de distraire un minimum son petit frère, tandis que l'automobile fusait en direction de Lawrence.

_Waiting, hours of waiting, I could feel the tension. I was longing for home._

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Musique :<strong> Long, long way from home – Foreigner

**Note de l'auteur** : Et voilà pour ce tout premier chapitre. Comme je le disais plus haut, cela fait maintenant cinq mois que je couve cette histoire et c'est la première fois que je la rends publique. J'avoue faire cette publication avec une pointe d'anxiété mêlée à une note l'excitation. J'espère que avez apprécié mon histoire et que ce premier chapitre vous donne envie d'en découvrir plus. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je serais ravie de découvrir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça ! Je réponds à toutes les reviews, mais cela peut néanmoins prendre du temps. Ma connexion internet est très bancale, il arrive que je sois longuement privée d'internet.

Merci pour votre lecture !


	2. Partie I - Deuxième chapitre

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai conscience que je donne beaucoup d'informations dans chacun des chapitres, n'hésitez pas à me demander si certains éléments vous semblent flous. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans deux semaines. Je laisse sur mon profil les indications concernant la publication de cette première partie et également des informations sur la progression de l'écriture de la seconde, pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser.

**Remerciements : **Un très grand merci à Dupond et Dupont qui a lu et relu tous mes chapitres et grâce à qui mon écriture s'est améliorée lors de ces derniers mois. J'avais un peu bloqué sur ce chapitre (oui, dès le deuxième, urgh) et elle a réussi à me redonner la motivation. Merci ma douce ! Merci également à ceux/celles qui m'ont laissée des reviews et/ou ont commencé à suivre cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième chapitre<strong>

**.**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

Le tapage sourd des perceuses et des marteaux-piqueurs régnait en maître, saturant la pièce d'un ronflement continu. Une lueur dorée s'infiltrait difficilement à travers les volets d'aciers et parsemait la chambre d'éclats irréguliers. Le dos plaqué contre la moiteur du matelas, Dean contemplait mollement ces silhouettes de lumière qui se dessinaient sur ses murs. Puis, dans un soupir, il se tourna vers le côté. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Sam. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

L'aîné passa une main sur son visage, incapable de trouver une solution à tout ce bordel.

Son bracelet sonna. Il regarda l'heure puis s'extirpa du lit, dans un mouvement las. Il emporta avec lui son drap avant de le laisser choir sur le sol. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et ses volets, laissant les timides rayons du soleil encore endormi envahir toute la pièce. Au loin, Dean pouvait apercevoir des Bots s'atteler à leurs tâches. Leurs mouvements étaient synchrones, mécaniques. Ils suivaient tous la même danse, empilant le parpaing et coulant le béton, sans montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Dean soupira. Il était temps qu'ils en finissent. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce spectacle. Il enfila ensuite un boxer et se glissa dans sa tenue d'agent, prêt à rejoindre le salon.

Sam était assis en tailleur sur le canapé, dans une nonchalance débauchée. Dean ne comptait plus le nombre de jours qu'avait passé son petit frère à ruminer et à broyer du noir, complètement apathique, dans leur maison. Jessica n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis plus de trois semaines. Quelques jours après la cérémonie, Sam avait reçu un message de sa part. Un simple « Désolée ». Rien de plus. Depuis, elle était injoignable. Et le cadet Winchester n'avait plus que ce mot pour se raccrocher à elle, le fixant encore et encore sur l'écran de son bracelet.

Dean se rapprocha de son petit-frère dans un mouvement incertain, mais Sam ne le remarqua pas. Alors, il se racla la gorge, récoltant un léger mouvement de tête pour réponse.

« Hey Sam, hasarda Dean, debout devant son frère. Bien dormi ? »

Dean savait vraiment se montrer stupide, par moment. Vu les traits tirés de son frère, il était évident que ce dernier avait encore passé une sale nuit. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était rentré. L'agent se mordit la lèvre inférieure, peu confortable face à une telle situation. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à ce nouveau Sam.

Le cadet hocha la tête puis se concentra à nouveau sur le poste de télévision, le regard perdu sur les images du bulletin d'information quotidien – les Déviants avaient tenté une attaque au sein de la cellule anti-terrorisme de Wichita mais, heureusement, ils avaient été arrêtés à temps. Dean n'insista pas, Sam s'étant terré dans ce mutisme pesant depuis de nombreux jours. Et que pouvait-il bien dire ? Ça ira ? Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ? Tu parles. Dean lui-même ne croyaient pas en ces paroles. Et Sam semblait profondément attaché à cette Jessica, l'aîné n'était pas sûre que son frère souhaite se consoler dans les bras des oubliées de l'Initiation, celles qui sont seules, tout comme lui. Alors, il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner faire des rondes, afin de se changer les idées et peut-être même l'encourager à se réorienter – Dean n'oubliait pas sa déception et ne comptait pas le lâcher avec cela. La Haute Autorité ne voyait pas les changements d'orientation professionnelle d'un bon œil. Tout devait suivre une ligne droite et parfaite. On ne devait pas perturber les calculs. Mais, de toutes manières, Sam avait toujours décliné l'offre, à la grande déception de son aîné. Dean avait alors tenté de l'amener au Roadhouse, pour qu'il revoie Ellen et Jo, comme au bon vieux temps.

Dean avait arrêté depuis longtemps de faire le compte de ses échecs.

Il observa Sam pendant quelques instants puis posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule. L'agent se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et commença à se préparer son petit-déjeuner, essentiellement composé de pain sec et de pâte d'arachides. Puis, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à son frère qui restait impassible, il sortit de la maison, les lèvres closent sur ces mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler.

Une fois arrivé à la cellule anti-terrorisme de Lawrence, Dean s'installa devant son bureau, son esprit toujours préoccupé par son frère. Dans un soupir, il alluma son ordinateur. Il n'aimait pas les recherches. Il ne les avait jamais aimées, à vrai dire. Il était fait pour être sur le terrain, pas derrière un écran. Seulement, cela faisait plusieurs jours que les Déviants n'avaient donné aucune nouvelle et Dean n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent. Mais ce n'était pas parce que ces vermines ne se montraient pas, qu'elles restaient sagement à attendre que le temps passe. Un tel calme était toujours annonciateur de mauvais présage et Dean avait suffisamment d'années de service derrière lui pour en être persuadé. Il restait plus qu'à découvrir ce que apporterait le quoi, le comment et le quand de cette histoire.

Dean posa son regard sur le bureau de Jody Mills, la directrice. A travers le plexiglas, il pouvait la voir discuter via son communicateur. Était-elle en relation avec Topeka ? Peut-être avaient-ils besoin de renforts à Wichita. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient surchargés de travail, ici, à Lawrence. Mais cela signifiait qu'il devrait laisser Sammy seul, dans leur maison et c'était tout simplement hors de question. Dean faisait suffisamment confiance en Jody pour qu'elle le laisse rester à Lawrence, dans une telle situation.

Elle dirigeait toutes les opérations qui touchaient de près ou de loin aux Déviants. La directrice recevait les instructions de Topeka et les appliquait avec ferveur, jusqu'aux moindres recoins de la ville. Elle n'était pas pour autant aveuglée par les ordres venu de là-haut et appliquait sa propre politique, comme Bobby le faisait autrefois. Dean avait premièrement vu d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de Jody au sein du service. Parce que c'était la place de Bobby. C'était son siège. C'était la photo de lui et de John qui devait trôner fièrement sur le bureau et non pas celle de la jeune femme et de ces deux inconnus – son mari et son fils, Owen. Dean lui en avait voulu. Il devait revenir, il n'avait pas le droit de démissionner ainsi et de tout laisser tomber. De _le_ laisser tomber. Sans doute avait-il été un peu égoïste, ne se souciant pas des propres sentiments de son ami – il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour les propos qu'il lui avait tenus, aveuglé par sa colère – mais Dean gardait tout de même une légère rancœur. Jody avait tout de même réussi à faire ses preuves auprès de l'agent. Elle avait même fait ses preuves auprès de la ville tout entière.

Jody lui fit un mouvement de la main, pour le saluer. Dean écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Combien de temps était-il resté à fixer la jeune femme ? Merde, il avait dû passer pour un obsédé. Dean amorça un sourire gêné auquel Jody répondit sincèrement. Puis elle retourna à sa discussion, visiblement trop occupée par sa conversation pour se soucier du cas Dean Winchester. L'agent saisit alors l'occasion pour se tourner immédiatement sur son écran et commencer ses recherches.

Rien. Pas un mouvement. Pas un seul indice. Les drones et les Bots n'avaient rien relevé d'étrange. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, Dean perdit patience. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la cellule, qu'il voit de lui-même ce qu'il se passait dans les rues de Lawrence. Alors, sans attendre que Victor arrive au sein des bureaux, il saisit ses clés et se rendit jusqu'à son véhicule.

Dean longea les murs de verre et d'acier et croisa Garth, lui accordant un de ses sourires hypocrites. Ce foutu collègue était un incapable d'une maladresse exaspérante et un peu trop affectueux au goût du Winchester. Il lui tapait clairement sur le système mais ne pouvait rien dire : le jeune homme était le petit protégé de Bobby. L'ancien partenaire de son père l'avait fait rentrer au sein de l'Agence, sans que Dean ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il était en charge du contrôle des mouvements de la population de Lawrence, surveillant chaque geste pouvant être suspect. Ce n'est pas que Dean ne l'aimait pas ou qu'il le détestait. Ils étaient juste trop différents. Alors, Dean pressa le pas. Garth semblait de toute évidence vouloir entamer une discussion avec lui et l'agent avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme arrêter des Déviants, par exemple.

Malheureusement, les rondes de Dean ne furent pas plus fructueuses. Tout était calme et cet ordre serein et paisible commençait à jouer avec ses nerfs. Ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin. Il fallait qu'il court, qu'il traque, qu'il foute la main sur un putain de terroriste. Il fallait juste qu'il se change les idées, qu'il oublie que Sam avait renié l'héritage familial pour ses grands idéaux à la con et qu'il passait désormais son temps à se morfondre sur ce foutu canapé. Il fallait qu'il oublie que son petit-frère et lui n'avait pas échangé plus de simple banalité depuis son retour. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus grand fan de ces discussions qui touchent aux blablas sentimentaux mais il appréciait encore moins ce silence imposé par son propre frère, lui qui était si bavard quand il était adolescent. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la désagréable sensation que Sam ne le lui disait pas tout. Son regard, depuis quelques temps, était fuyant. Sam avait peut-être bien changé durant ces trois années mais son comportement avait bizarrement évolué au cours de ces semaines passées ensemble. Mais Dean n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur cette impression. Et peut-être qu'il avait tort, tout simplement. Le boulot le rendait certainement un peu trop paranoïaque.

**.**

« Allez Sammy, ma journée était suffisamment merdique comme ça, insista Dean à travers son communicateur. Juste une bière. Pour mon anniversaire.

– Ton anniversaire était il y a cinq jours, Dean. C'était aussi celui de–

– Ouais mais on n'a rien fait ! Allez ! Et Ellen veut vraiment te revoir, tu sais. Tu lui as manqué, à elle aussi.

– Juste une bière, promis ? demanda Sam, manifestement peu enthousiaste.

– Promis ! On s'y retrouve dans trente minutes, ça te va ?

Sam acquiesça et Dean coupa la communication, le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait peut-être finalement tirer du bon de cette journée. Les rondes n'avaient rien donné, les drones n'avaient strictement rien scanné et Victor avait été tout aussi bredouille que lui. Jody avait fini par convoquer tous les agents à la fin de la journée. Elle était également septique face à ce calme et redoutait la tempête que tout cela allait apporter. Après la tentative d'attentat à Wichita, ils se devaient d'être plus prudents.

Dean contacta ensuite Bobby. Dean n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait revu son ami, son père d'adoption. Et ce fut le cœur léger qu'il monta dans sa voiture argentée, prêt à se mettre en route vers le bar d'Ellen.

Le Roadhouse était situé au Nord de la ville, à la limite des nouveaux quartiers. Ellen bataillait tous les jours pour que les Bots n'entament pas sa restauration. Son bar était tel qu'il était et tenait son charme de ses murs défraîchis et de son comptoir qui commençait à rendre l'âme. Tant pis s'il ne répondait pas aux canons de beauté architecturaux du gouvernement. Il avait toujours été ainsi et pour rien au monde elle ne le changerait, ne touchant même pas à la moindre poussière. Bartholomew – le sale môme du gouvernement qui était responsable de la ville de Lawrence – grinçait des dents mais se taisait. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. Ellen était la veuve de William Anthony Harvelle, l'homme qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de Bartholomew. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que bien trop d'agents étaient morts au nom du gouvernement. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa haine envers les Déviants.

Dean entra dans le bar, scrutant les alentours. De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers lui – sa tenue d'agent lui accordait souvent un tel accueil. Ses prunelles vertes se posèrent sur une jeune femme, adossée contre le juke-box qui diffusait des notes synthétiques et régulières, fruit de la création musicale du XXIIième siècle. Son regard se perdit l'espace de quelques secondes sur le corps de la brune et sur sa poitrine rebondie, appréciant le spectacle, avant de fixer la bague qu'elle portait au doigt. Évidemment. Que s'était-il imaginé, encore une fois. Dean n'avait pas touché le corps une femme depuis quatre ans maintenant. Il n'avait plus le droit. Il y avait toujours celles qui avaient été rejetées lors de leur Initiation, mais Dean ne s'abaissait pas à ça. Et puis, la plupart d'entre elles travaillaient pour le compte des Déviants.

Il se dirigea alors vers le comptoir. Derrière, Ellen discutait vivement avec Jo. Dean pria pour ne pas interrompre une énième dispute entre la mère et la fille, s'approchant alors avec prudence vers les deux femmes.

– Mais je serais tout autant utile ici, maman ! L'Initiation ne va strictement rien m'apprendre et toi tu vas devoir gérer seule le bar. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes, débita la jeune blonde, le regard dur.

– Parce que l'Initiation est une étape important dans la vie de tout le monde, Jo, rétorqua Ellen, le ton sec. Tout le monde doit le faire. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré ton père, tu ne veux pas vivre la même chose ? Tu ne veux pas vivre ce pourquoi ton père s'est battu ?

Peut-être que si Dean se contentait de faire marche arrière, silencieusement et calmement, personne ne le remarquerait ? L'agent se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Même si ce n'était pas la première dispute qu'Ellen et Jo avaient en face de lui, il était perdu. Comme si les soucis qu'il se trimballait avec Sam ne suffisaient pas.

– Ne joue pas la carte du père mort pour la bonne cause, s'il te plaît, lâcha finalement Jo, les larmes aux yeux. Papa savait que je ne voulais pas faire l'Initiation, que je n'ai jamais voulue de gosse. Il savait que je n'étais pas qu'un utérus sur patte, un foutu trophée pour les hommes. Tu crois vraiment que je ne vaux que ça ?

– Non, mais… commença Ellen sans trouver ses mots.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, toutes les deux bouleversées. Dean savait très bien qu'Ellen se souciait de Jo. Et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle tenait que sa fille se rende à Wabaunsee l'année suivante. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et il lui restait encore une année avant de partir faire son Initiation. Et elle devait le faire. Si son célibat n'était pas bien vu par la majorité des civils, le sort réservé à ceux qui osaient snober l'Initiation était bien pire.

Jo tourna la tête vers lui, remarquant seulement sa présence. Dean ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, sans trouver quoi que ce soit de cohérent à formuler. Cela ne fit qu'attiser la colère de la jeune fille qui se rua en dehors du bar, le laissant seul avec Ellen. Dean s'approcha un peu plus du comptoir et posa sa main sur celle de son amie, tentant de la consoler un tant soit peu.

– Elle finira pas comprendre, souffla-t-il.

– Peut-être, oui, murmura Ellen, le regard perdu. Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle… Je veux juste qu'elle ait une belle vie, c'est tout.

– Et elle en aura une, je te l'assure. Je ne la laisserai pas sombrer du mauvais côté. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Pour Sam aussi. Vous êtes de notre famille.

– Je sais, répondit Ellen, leva son regard sur lui, dans un léger sourire. Qu'est-ce que je te sers, Dean ? Sam vient te rejoindre ?

– Oui, j'ai enfin réussi à le convaincre ! Bobby ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, lui aussi, souligna Dean en regardant son bracelet. Et sers-moi une bière, en attendant que Samantha arrive.

Dean laissa échapper un petit rire, s'imaginant son frère se préparer avant de sortir, se recoiffant derrière la glace, ajustant la moindre mèche de ses cheveux. Ellen haussa un sourcil, le prenant certainement pour un fou. Dean se racla à nouveau la gorge, reprenant un peu plus de contenance et de sérieux. Les autres ne comprenaient pas toujours son humour. Pourtant, il était hilarant, quoi qu'en pense les autres. La barmaid lui servit ensuite sa tant attendue bière et Dean ne se fit pas prier pour commencer.

– Tu sais que les Bots vont cultiver de moins en moins d'Houblon ? lâcha Ellen, tandis qu'elle nettoyait un verre.

Dean s'étouffa, avalant de travers sa gorgée.

– Ils vont faire quoi maintenant ?

– La bière n'est pas essentielle, contrairement au pain, répondit simplement Ellen. Les rumeurs disent que les prochains chiffres promulgués par le Commandant vont entraîner une baisse à ce niveau.

– Il n'a pas le droit ! s'exclama l'agent. Maintenant on ne peut même plus se boire des bières tranquillement ? En plus de la merde que l'on bouffe tous les jours ?

– Tu prêches une convertie, Dean. Je n'approuve pas plus que toi. Ce sont juste les rumeurs. C'est la Loi.

– C'est de la connerie, oui, grommela Dean.

Ellen haussa les épaules. Le Winchester reprit sa bière, profitant de chaque gorgée. De quels droits osaient-ils les priver de ça ? Ils avaient déjà assez peu de liberté comme ça, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Il allait finir par débarquer à Topeka et aller leur dire, à ces foutus membre du Saint gouvernement, de quel bois il se chauffait.

Tandis que Dean ruminait dans son coin, Sam finit par entrer dans le bar et s'installa aux côtés de son frère. Ellen l'accueilli chaleureusement, heureuse de revoir le fils de John Winchester qui n'était plus si petit que cela. Dean était ravi de voir un sourire naître sur les lèvres de son frère.

L'aîné lui expliqua alors la fichue rumeur concernant les bières, s'offusquant de l'éventuelle décision du Commandant. Sam et Ellen, les enfoirés, se moquèrent de lui et de sa prétendue obsession pour la boisson. Ils étaient juste ignorants. Ils ne comprenaient pas les vrais plaisirs de la vie.

Trois bières plus tard – deux pour Dean et une seule pour Sam – Bobby finit par arriver à son tour au Roadhouse, la casquette bien vissée sur son crâne. Les deux frères riaient ensemble, se remémorant ce moment où ils avaient cassés un Bot, s'attirant les foudres de John. Ils étaient juste des gamins insouciants qui voulaient s'amuser. Et malgré la colère de leur père, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en repensant à cette histoire et à la tête paniquée qu'avait faite Sam lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le bras du Bots était resté coincé entre ses propres mains. Sam, lui, faisait moins le fier quand il évoquait à cette histoire mais finissait toujours par en rire, des larmes perlant discrètement au coin de ses yeux.

– Les voilà encore à rire comme des imbéciles, lâcha Bobby, une fois à leur hauteur.

Sam et Dean se levèrent aussitôt, heureux de revoir leur ami. Bobby avait été comme un père pour eux. Il avait été le partenaire de John pendant de nombreuses années. Et, quand ce dernier partait en mission solitaire à la recherche d'Azazel, Bobby s'était souvent retrouvé à s'occuper de ses deux fils. Dean lui en étant reconnaissant. Il le sera toujours. Et il savait que Sam n'en pensait pas moins. Lorsque John avait passé l'arme à gauche, Bobby avait également arrêté la lutte contre le terrorisme. Désormais, il s'occupait de la restauration des voitures des civils, s'assurant que les Bots attelés à cette tâche effectuaient bien leur travail. Dean n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Le nouveau mécanicien lui avait juste dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il n'avait plus foi en cette cause. Comment perdre la foi dans la protection des civils ? Dans l'extermination de cette vermine qui pullulaient dans les rues de Lawrence ? Cela dépassait Dean mais il n'en avait jamais reparlé à Bobby, pas après leur dispute. L'homme avait gagné son respect et ses décisions importaient peu, Dean acceptait désormais tout venant de lui. Comblée par la réunion de ces trois hommes – de ses trois amis – dans son bar, Ellen leur offrit une nouvelle tournée de bière, que Dean accepta volontiers.

– Raconte nous un peu ton Initiation Sam, lâcha finalement Bobby, une fois les bouteilles vidées et abandonnées sur le comptoir.

Dean se figea quelques secondes, appréhendant la réaction de Sam. Ce dernier n'avait plus évoqué le sujet depuis la cérémonie. Seulement, l'alcool aidant, le cadet s'exprima enfin. Dean fit un geste à Ellen qui leur servit une nouvelle tournée.

– C'était… Intéressant, commença Sam. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel univers, à vrai dire. Et c'était complètement paradoxal. Autant on était méticuleusement contrôlé durant tout notre apprentissage, les professeurs tenant à bien nous expliquer ô pourquoi les décisions du Commandant étaient importantes, autant concernant notre vie privée… C'était une totale débauche.

Dean laissa échapper un sourire avant de prendre une gorgée, se remémorant les meilleurs souvenirs de son Initiation et s'attardant particulièrement sur la fameuse Rhonda Hurley.

– Mais il n'y avait pas le droit à la moindre erreur de notre part, continua Sam, pensif. Trois jeunes filles ont dû avorter dans ma filière. Une a tenté de garder l'enfant et essayé de s'échapper… mais des agents l'ont vite retrouvée. Elles n'avaient aucun contrôle. C'est pour ça que j'ai bifurqué vers le droit. On ne devrait pas forcer les gens à avorter, ni à garder des enfants dont on ne veut pas. Les premiers mois au sein du campus m'ont vraiment ouvert les yeux sur les failles du gouvernement. Au début je compatissais, j'essayais de comprendre mais… Maintenant, ce n'est plus pareil.

Dean détourna le regard et observa Bobby, cherchant un appui. Il en voulait toujours à Sam pour sa trahison. Seulement, le mécanicien baissait les yeux, évitant les deux frères du regard. Dean soupira et porta à nouveau son regard sur Sam, qui fixait intensément sa bouteille.

– Je déteste le gouvernement, lâcha finalement le cadet, dans un murmure.

– Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Sammy, siffla Dean, ne tenant pas à ce que les autres habitués du bar entendent les parjures de son frère. Je sais qu'il a ses défauts, je suis le premier à le dire, mais tu ne peux pas dire ça. Pense un peu à ce que papa en penserait, enfin. Tu es trop aveuglé par la perte de ta Jessica. Faut t'y faire, elle est partie avec un autre, ressaisis-toi un peu.

– Sérieusement, Dean ? s'offusqua Sam.

– J'en sais rien, Sam. J'en sais rien, cracha l'agent. À toi de me le dire. Tu ne me dis plus rien, que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Tu restes là, planté tous les jours sur ce putain de canapé.

– Les garçons, commença Bobby, visiblement gêné par l'altercation entre les deux frères, c'est l'alcool qui parle, ce n'est pas vous.

– Ce n'est pas l'alcool du tout, opposa Dean. C'est jute Sam, je ne le comprends plus.

– Je ne sais pas si tu essaies vraiment de me comprendre, Dean, rétorqua Sam, se levant de sa chaise. J'y vais, je rentre à pied. Merci d'être venu, Bobby. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

– Moi aussi, Sam. N'hésite pas à passer à la maison, n'importe quand. On pourra parler tous les deux, si tu veux…

Dean porta sa bouteille à sa bouche, tentant d'ignorer la discussion et de calmer ses nerfs. Il avait peut-être été trop loin en évoquant Jessica mais c'était la seule répartie qu'il avait pu formuler face à son énervement. Sam gâchait tout.

– On pourra parler de tout ça, conclut alors Bobby, en faisant un geste large avec ses mains.

Dean ne daigna pas adresser un dernier regard à son frère et seul le bruit de ses pas et le claquement sourd de la porte lui indiqua que son jeune frère était parti. Bobby expira une grande bouffée d'air, cherchant ses mots.

– Vous n'avez pas changé, tous les deux. Toujours à vous chercher pour des bêtises. Vous me tuez, tu le sais ça ?

– Je sais Bobby, je sais. Mais c'est Sam il… C'était pas censé être comme ça, tu comprends ? On devait suivre les traces de papa, pas commencer à militer contre ! Je n'aime pas la voie qu'il est en train de prendre, c'est tout.

– Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose de se poser des questions, tu sais, Dean.

– Je sais mais… Ça me dépasse, c'est tout. Je ne le reconnais plus. Il a changé. Je veux juste être là, être son grand-frère, prendre soin de lui et le protéger mais s'il ne me laisse pas faire…

– Il est grand, Dean. Il est initié maintenant. Il peut s'occuper de lui.

Dean ne répondit pas et se contenta de terminer sa bière. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Bobby ouvrir la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser. Dean n'insista pas. Il y avait eu trop de révélations en une seule soirée. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

Après de longues minutes passées en sans prononcer un mot, Bobby se décida à partir à son tour. Dean termina sa bière en silence avant de sortir à son tour du Roadhouse, saluant de la main Ellen qui nettoyait une table.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jo, assise sur une pierre et raclant le goudron avec une tige de fer. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval imparfaite – quelques folles mèches blondes s'échappaient, dissimulant son visage. Dean s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, avant de recaler une de ces mèches derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Ses joues s'empourprèrent – Jo avait toujours eu un petit attachement particulier pour l'aîné des Winchester, bien qu'elle ait toujours clamée le contraire. Dean s'assit à côté d'elle, observant les véhicules défiler devant eux. Bleu, bleu, bleu, gris. Bleu, bleu, noir. Bleu. Il soupira.

– Alors gamine, on donne du souci à sa mère ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Je ne suis pas une gamine, rétorqua Jo en lui frappant l'épaule. Et j'en ai juste marre, de tout… De tout ça !

– Tu sais que ta mère ne veut que ton bonheur. Crois-moi, ça ne sera pas une bonne chose de ne pas faire l'Initiation.

– Mais je ne vais être qu'un sac de viande là-bas. On s'intéressera à moi seulement pour ma capacité à procréer de beaux bébés blonds plutôt qu'à ce que je suis vraiment. J'en veux pas, de tout ça, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme dans ma vie, je m'en sors très bien toute seule. Je suis une femme indépendante.

– Tu es jeune, Jo. Et je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien.

– Mais toi, tu n'as personne, Dean ! Et tu fais que nous répéter que ça te convient très bien. Pourquoi est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas me convenir, à moi aussi ? L'amour, je connais, j'ai donné, je sais ce que ça vaut. Même si je n'ai que dix-sept ans. Même si on ne me prend que pour une gamine. Tout ça, ce n'est pas pour moi non plus. J'en veux pas.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je suis seul que je souhaite cette vie à qui que ce soit, Jo. Je comprends ton point de vue, crois-moi. Mais parfois je regrette ma décision, tu sais. Ça aurait tellement plus simple que je rentre dans les rangs, comme tous les autres.

– Mais tu n'es pas comme tous les autres, Dean. Tu le sais.

– Je ne veux juste pas que ta vie soit trop compliquée, c'est tout. Tente l'Initiation, au moins. Trois ans, c'est peut-être long, mais on y survit. On y passe des bons moments aussi. Mais essaie. S'il te plaît.

– Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je peux essayer. Mais c'est tout. »

Dean se pinça les lèvres, avant de glisser son bras derrière le dos de Jo, la serrant légèrement contre lui. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille qui courrait partout, qui se faufilait entre les Bots pendant la moisson, piquant autant d'épis de maïs qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille qui s'en foutait de la Haute Autorité et de ses Lois, vivant sa propre vie au jour le jour. Elle était devenue cette jeune femme, sûre d'elle, avec ses convictions. Quand avait-elle grandi à ce point ? Depuis combien de temps ce mal-être la rongeait-elle ? Et, encore une fois, Dean aimerait trouver les mots pour soulager un tant soit peu la haine qui grandissait en elle. Mais à quoi bon ? Il n'était pas capable de le faire avec son propre petit-frère.

Ils restèrent là plusieurs longues minutes, sur ce rocher, le regard perdu dans le vide, sans un mot. Il faisait bien trop froid pour rester dehors si tard en cette fin de mois de Janvier, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils étaient bien, en quelque sorte. Puis Ellen sortit du bar, appela Jo qui se leva aussitôt. Elle remercia Dean et se précipita à l'intérieur, sa queue de cheval blonde valsant dans son dos. Dean soupira avant de prendre le volant de cette voiture qu'il ne supportait plus.

Une fois chez lui, il s'approcha doucement de la chambre de Sam. Il entrouvrit la porte. Dean était toujours énervé et déçu mais il détestait être en froid avec son frère. Seulement, ce dernier semblait déjà dormir. Une masse informe reposait sous un amas de couette. Dean referma alors la porte et se rendit dans sa propre chambre, le cœur lourd.

**.**

Contrairement à la veille, la journée ne fut pas de tout repos pour Dean. Rufus avait ramené un suspect avec lui à la cellule, et s'était fait une joie de l'interroger, malgré les protestations du jeune homme. Le Winchester n'approuvait pas toujours les méthodes de Rufus, qu'il jugeait souvent un peu trop radicales. Mais son collègue faisait du bon boulot et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le détenu avait clamé haut et fort qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'il était juste un gars qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, que tout ça n'était qu'un accident.

« Les accidents n'arrivent jamais accidentellement, avait alors lâché Dean à Victor.

Il réalisait désormais à quel point cette réflexion avait été stupide. Néanmoins, Victor avait approuvé. L'interrogatoire, quant à lui, n'avait rien donné, Rufus avait alors amené personnellement le jeune homme jusqu'à Topeka. Dean espérait qu'ils allaient en tirer quelque chose.

La journée avait été longue et il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Dean rentra chez lui. Pour tout avouer, l'aîné avait volontairement repoussé le moment des retrouvailles avec son frère. Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser pour son comportement de la veille. Évoquer Jessica avait été un coup bas et son frère était déjà bien trop à terre comme cela.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et le silence planait dans la maison Dean espérait que Sam serait déjà couché. Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il remarqua que son frère l'attendait, bière à la main, tête baissée. Dean sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à un tel accueil.

– Hey, Sammy, salua Dean, les sourcils froncés.

De toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam releva les yeux vers lui. Ceux-ci étaient fatigués et légèrement brillant.

– Tout va bien ?

– Il faut que l'on parle, Dean, répondit Sam, la voix blanche.

Dean haussa les sourcils et s'humidifia les lèvres. Il ouvrit le frigo et saisit à son tour une bière, devinant que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

– J'ai rencontré une fille, commença Sam, après avoir de nouveaux baissé les yeux.

Dean prit une gorgée, observant méticuleusement son frère. Sam avait rencontré une fille, oui, et ? C'était une bonne chose s'il avait réussi à oublier Jessica, non ?

– Elle et moi, on avait plus ou moins les mêmes idées politiques, poursuivit le cadet. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, mais je t'assure, il y a un bon nombre de choses à changer dans cette politique. Elle nous étouffe. Elle nous laisse un semblant de liberté, nous fait croire que l'on prend nous-mêmes nos décisions, mais c'est faux, Dean. Tout est contrôlé au millimètre près.

Sam releva son regard et fixa Dean, ses prunelles s'agitant, scrutant de part et d'autre tous les recoins de son visage.

– Et cette fille, elle m'a dit qu'il y avait des moyens pour que cela change. Et… Et j'ai fait une connerie, Dean. Je l'ai écouté. Je l'ai rencontré seulement deux semaines après mon retour ici et je me suis laissé prendre au piège. Je ne sais pas si c'était la tristesse d'avoir perdu Jessica ou tout simplement parce que c'est moi, parce que j'ai ça au fond de moi, mais je l'ai écouté et je l'ai approuvé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire, Sammy ? demanda alors Dean, s'impatientant et anticipant les paroles de son frère.

– Elle a décidé de me présenter à l'un de ses amis et ils ont décrétés que je serais une bonne recrue… Pour leur association. Et j'étais aveuglé par ma colère, Dean. Tu dois comprendre ça.

– Tu n'es pas en train de me faire comprendre que tu t'es foutu dans les pattes des Déviants, rassure-moi ? pria l'aîné, le souffle court.

– Ils m'ont exposé des arguments clairs et cohérents, qui vont au-delà de tous ces attentats. Et ils ont un nouveau chef qui ne cherche plus à faire des morts inutiles, c'est pour ça qu'en ce moment tout est plus calme, il cherche à établir un nouvel ordre et ne veut que prendre le contrôle sur le–

– Tu ne me contredis pas, coupa Dean dans un souffle, reculant d'un pas. Tu ne me contredis pas. Putain, Sammy.

Dean chercha ses mots, assailli par la multitude de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Comment avait-il pu laisser tout ça arriver ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible.

– Ils ont tué maman ! Et papa ! Et tu me sors ça ? C'est quoi ce plan ? Tu veux faire sauter la cervelle des civils maintenant ?

– Ils ont changé Dean, s'exclama Sam. Ce n'est plus Azazel qui est à la tête ! Jamais je ne me serais intéressé à quoi que ce soit qui touche de près au décès de papa et maman, ne viens pas me dire ça.

– Et les attentats de Wichita de la veille, c'est de la merde peut-être ?

– Dean, je sais. C'est pour ça que je viens te parler. Écoute-moi s'il te plaît, je venais te dire que j'avais fait une connerie, je sais déjà tout ce que tu es en train de me dire.

Dean allait le frapper. Il allait le faire. Ce n'était pas possible. Sam était censé revenir de l'Initiation en tant qu'agent et non pas en putain de Déviants. Pas lui. Pas Sam. L'aîné serra ses poings, tentant de contrôler sa colère. Ces vermines ne pensaient qu'à faire souffrir les autres, ce n'était pas possible que Sam soit l'un d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

– Putain, Sam ! cracha Dean, avant de se retourner et de heurter la lampe qui se tenait sur le plan de travail, la laissant s'écrouler en mille morceaux sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

– Écoute-moi, Dean, s'il te plaît. J'étais juste… Influençable. Je croyais vraiment que c'était une bonne solution. Ils sont en train de tout restructurer, en ce moment. C'est une véritable lutte de pouvoir. Je pensais que j'aurai pu y être utile, montrer que l'on peut régler autre chose qu'en faisant couler du sang. Seulement… Hier, en voyant les informations, j'ai compris mon erreur. Et hier je voulais t'en parler, mais tu t'es braqué et… Oui, j'ai fui. Je ne me suis pas encore enrôlé à leur cause, je n'ai pas encore été baptisé. Ce n'est pas trop tard Dean. Et si ça se trouve, je peux même être utile. Dean… Je suis venu m'excuser. Retourne-toi, s'il te plaît.

Dean ne pouvait pas voir Sam, sinon il allait lui réserver le même sort qu'à cette putain de lampe.

– J'ai besoin d'un moment, je… On en parlera plus tard.

Sans un regard, il se dirigea vers le garage. Puis, il passa ses nerfs sur la carrosserie ébène de l'Impala qui n'avait pourtant pas besoin d'un énième lavage. Seulement, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'abîmer la voiture en tentant de la restaurer. Alors, il se contentait de glisser encore et encore l'éponge humide et savonneuse sur l'aluminium du véhicule, soulignant chacune de ses formes.

Quand Sam se décida à le rejoindre, Dean s'était calmé. Il lança l'éponge dans le seau posé à ses pieds, avant de retirer sa combinaison transparente. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et prit la parole, d'une voix calme et monotone.

– Les gens comme toi, je les envoie pour un aller simple à Topeka, Sam.

Sam pencha sa tête sur le côté, le regard triste. Et voilà qu'il lui sortait les _puppyeyes_, à présent. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas le faire. C'était son frère. C'était Sammy, bordel.

– Cette fille, là… commença Dean.

– Ruby, précisa Sam.

– Ouais, on s'en fout. Bref, Ruby. Elle, je l'envoie en taule, y'a pas de discussion sur ce point. Et j'envoie son copain avec elle. Je les flanque tous là-bas, c'est compris ? Et tu vas m'aider.

– Je suis censé les retrouver demain matin, à cinq heures, à l'ancien cimetière Franklin. Ils veulent m'emmener au quartier général, à Topeka, pour que je rencontre leur nouveau chef.

– On va y aller, Sam, énonça Dean après réflexion. Tu vas faire comme prévu et je vais te suivre. On va les avoir. Et on discutera de ton cas après. Compris ?

– Dean, je…

– Compris ? répéta Dean, le regard fixe.

– Compris. »

Dean détourna le regard puis sortit du garage, frôlant Sam, sans un dernier mot à son égard. La stupide connerie qu'avait faite son frère avait du bon, dans un certain sens. Il lui suffisait de les suivre, tout en s'assurant que Sammy ne courrait aucun risque, et de tous les surprendre une fois sur place. Ainsi, on allait bientôt remercier les deux frères pour leur magnifique prise – totalement fortuite et spontanée – et Sam n'allait avoir aucun souci avec la justice. Pas sous _sa_ garde.

**.**

Tapi derrière les décombres du Mausolée, Dean observait méticuleusement le tableau qui se dessinait devant lui. Dean n'avait pas contacté Victor de peur que l'agent ne comprenne pas l'erreur de Sam, qu'il n'accepte pas ses remords et ses regrets. C'était une mission qu'ils menaient tous les deux, comme Dean l'avait souvent imaginé. Égoïstement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Finalement, il l'avait, cette version de Dean et Sam qui lui tenait à cœur. Les deux frères Winchester, contre le monde entier – ou contre les Déviants, du moins.

Seulement, Sam semblait anxieux. Debout aux côtés des débris d'une tombe, le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils et ne pouvait s'empêcher de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. D'où il était, et malgré la nuit noire, Dean pouvait facilement le discerner. L'agent quitta son frère du regard l'espace de quelques secondes, vérifiant l'état de son arme. Elle était chargée et il avait de quoi tirer une bonne vingtaine de puces électrisantes et anesthésiantes.

Le bracelet de Dean s'alluma et un tintement résonna dans son oreille. Qui pouvait bien vouloir le joindre à une heure pareille ? Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bracelet afin de voir le nom qui y était inscris. Bordel, c'était Victor. Et ce n'était_ vraiment_ pas le moment. L'agent rejeta l'appel et se concentra à nouveau sur son frère.

Tout était parfait, tout était bien mené. Lui et Sam allaient s'en sortir en héros. Et il allait pouvoir lui offrir la raclé qu'il méritait, avant qu'ils ne passent définitivement à autre chose.

Au loin, une lueur blafarde apparut, s'approchant lentement de Sam. Il s'agissait d'une voiture pour civils et, de toute évidence, elle n'était pas récente. Sa tôle était parsemée de rayures et d'éraflures, et de nombreux impacts témoignaient des chocs qu'elle avait reçus tout au long de son existence. Il n'était pas rare que les criminels se saisissent de ces voitures, les bricolant pour endiguer le système de localisation. Et, visiblement, le véhicule avait subi ces nombreux rafistolages.

L'automobile se gara près de Sam. Un homme et une femme sortirent de la voiture, laissant le contact allumé. Ses phares continuaient d'éclairer faiblement les alentours. Dean se concentra sur les deux ombres qui venaient de sortir du véhicule et eut un frisson dans le dos. L'homme avait un air dément. Ses yeux, légèrement enfoncé dans ses orbites, surplombaient un nez long et sévère. Il passa une main sur sa mâchoire où poussait un barbe mal entretenue, avant d'émettre un rire nasillard. Il déboutonna ensuite d'un cran sa chemise bleue claire – les Déviants se souciaient peu du protocole vestimentaire imposé par la Haute Autorité. Inquiet, Dean observa Sam. Ses poings étaient crispés et Dean pouvait devenir l'immense effort que procurait Sam pour ne pas montrer ses émotions face à l'homme qui s'approchait trop près de lui. Son frère détourna son regard et le plongea dans celui la jeune femme, de longs cheveux bruns encadrant son visage laiteux – il s'agissait certainement de Lucie, Julie, qu'importe. De toute façon, ce n'était même pas son vrai prénom. Dès qu'un Déviants s'enrôlait pour la cause, il perdait son identité de civils, la faisant complètement disparaître. Il devenait un autre.

Son communicateur sonna à nouveau et Dean rejeta à encore une fois l'appel. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit les deux phares d'une voiture de l'Agence s'approcher lentement vers le cimetière que Dean comprit avoir commis une énorme connerie. Il n'avait peut-être pas enclenché le système de localisation de son bracelet mais Sam, lui, était coincé. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué la voiture qui s'était garé au loin. Un homme en sortit, suivi par un Bot.

Victor.

C'était bel et bien lui. Et merde. C'était ça, ces deux appels. Mais pourquoi son partenaire le prévenait-il au dernier moment ? Il fallait que Dean réfléchisse et vite. Heureusement, Victor était suffisamment une tête brûlée pour se dire qu'il pouvait gérer seul la situation. Aucun renfort ne semblait venir. Dean devait trouver un moyen pour justifier sa présence et celle de Sam, tout en s'assurant que son frère ne prenne aucun risque. Peut-être qu'en expliquant calmement toute la situation à Victor, ce dernier finirait par comprendre. Après tout, ils s'apprêtaient à mettre la main sur deux Déviants, c'était déjà bien, non ? De tout évidence, c'était foutu pour aller jusqu'au quartier général. Victor s'approchait doucement vers eux, prêt à les surprendre. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'ils avaient prévu d'amener son frère voir ce fameux chef des Déviants. Victor ne savait peut-être même pas que Sam était avec eux.

Dean sortit de sa planque, se glissant derrière des buissons afin de ne pas se faire repérer, son arme désormais au creux de sa paume. Il devait rejoindre Victor avant que celui-ci se lance dans un assaut héroïque.

Seulement, le foutu Bot prit les devant et chargea une puce sur son arme, visant Sam. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

« Sam, attention ! cria Dean à son frère, bondissant vers le Bot pour tenter de dévier son viseur.

Surpris, l'homme à la chemise bleue saisit son arme et tira une puce sur le Bot – sans doute électrisante puisque le robot se figea instantanément. Il était temps que le gouvernement améliore les boucliers de ces foutus pantins, il allait encore rester cinq minutes inactif à cause d'une satanée puce. Victor se figea à son tour, mais cette fois-ci de stupeur. Son regard alternait entre Dean et son frère, cherchant à comprendre la situation. Dean ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, à lui expliquer toute la situation. Mais un bruit sourd se propagea dans l'espace, atteignant d'un coup sec la nuque de Victor. L'inconnu venait de lui tirer dessus. Dean réagit aussitôt et tira à son tour sur lui, lui infligeant deux puces anesthésiantes. Si avec ça l'homme restait debout, Dean ne répondait plus de rien. Heureusement, l'homme s'écroula à terre. Le plus âgé des Winchester porta son attention sur Victor qui était à même le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la nature de la puce. Son partenaire commençait à tousser, tout en se convulsant avec des mouvements imprécis. Dean s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant lui et retira immédiatement la puce qui était collée sur sa peau. Puis, il se tourna vers Sam.

– Sammy, pars. Je m'occupe de lui ! Il ne faut pas que l'on te trouve là. Je te retrouve à la maison. Pars !

Sam s'apprêta à rétorquer mais finit par se raviser, comprenant de toutes évidences qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution.

– Et toi, poursuivit Dean en s'adressant à la jeune femme. Toi, je connais ton visage. Tu touches à un seul cheveu de mon petit-frère et je t'envoie au trou, compris ? Et vous le laissez tranquille, il n'a rien à faire avec toutes vos conneries !

La Déviante le fixa, sans ciller. Elle voulait faire la fière mais ça ne marchait pas avec Dean.

– J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois sur toi, mentit Dean avec conviction. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer avec le feu. Maintenant, tirez-vous d'ici avant de vous faire repérer, je dois m'occuper de Victor !

Sam, l'air profondément désolé, lui lança un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans la nuit, suivi de près par la brune. Dean porta à nouveau son attention sur le corps de son partenaire, qui s'agitait avec des mouvements confus.

– Allez, Victor, ressaisis-toi. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, que je sache à quoi j'ai affaire. Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! »

Victor le fixait avec des yeux ronds, doutant manifestement des attentions de Dean. Le prenait-il pour un traître ? Pour un Déviant ?

La toux de Victor empira et il se mit à cracher du sang. Bordel, c'était quoi cette puce ? Dean l'avait retiré depuis plus d'une minute, il était censé aller mieux. Seulement, son état ne faisait qu'empirer. Sa respiration se faisait difficile. Dean était paniqué, il devait contacter les secours.

Dean porta une main à son communicateur quand, soudain, une légère pression surgit dans le creux de sa nuque, suivi d'une étrange sensation glacée qui parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, lui accordant un frisson incontrôlable. Dean posa ses doigts sur sa peau, caressant une légère protubérance métallique et granuleuse. Une puce.

On venait de lui tirer dessus.

La tête lourde, il sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré-lui. Non, non, non. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il ne devait pas s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait aider Victor qui crachait de plus en plus de sang. Il devait appeler de l'aide. Il devait veiller à ce que le Déviants ne se réveille pas et ne s'échappe pas.

Dean s'écroula à terre, sa tête heurta le sol dans un mouvement atone. C'était si _étrange_. Sa vision commença à s'obscurcir, tout doucement. Il s'envolait, il partait. Dean cilla une fois, puis deux. Sa conscience n'était pas entièrement endormie et l'agent tenta de faire un mouvement, de se relever, de faire quelque chose, sans succès. Pourtant, il devait rester éveillé. Il devait être là pour Victor, pour l'aider. Dean fronçant les sourcils, luttant tant bien que mal contre la torpeur qui s'infiltrait au plus profond de ses veines et tentant de garder péniblement ses yeux ouverts : pour rien au monde il ne devait s'endormir. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Seulement, tandis que deux jambes de métal et de silicone s'approchèrent lentement vers lui, ses deux prunelles se voilèrent, fermant ses paupières pour de bon.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>


	3. Partie I - Troisième chapitre

**Notes de l'auteur : **Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Remerciements : **On s'y perd parfois entre Dupond et Dupont, donc merci à toi, à vous, je ne sais plus, pour la correction de ce chapitre et les conseils sur certains passages (même si personne ne m'aime à part mes patates) ! Merci également à Barjy pour son soutien !

Et même si j'ai déjà pu vous remercier par message privé, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews au cours de ces dernières semaines. Après avoir travaillé des mois sur ces chapitres, ces retours me touchent beaucoup et me motivent vraiment pour l'écriture de la deuxième partie. Merci aussi pour les following et les mises en favoris !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

* Oswin Goldstein : Un très grand merci pour cette review ! Je suis contente de retrouver d'autres amatrices de dystopie, héhé. Je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à bien reprendre des éléments de l'univers de SPN. Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

* Guest : Merci pour la review et la comparaison ! Même si je pense qu'il faut que je fasse encore beaucoup de travail sur mon écriture pour un jour attendre un niveau comme ça. Merci !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième chapitre<strong>

**.**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

Un bourdonnement sifflait dans ses tympans, rythmé par des oscillations aiguës. Ses paupières papillonnaient, trop fébriles pour rester ouvertes plus de quelques secondes. Son corps, traîné contre le sol sans aucune délicatesse, heurtait encore et encore des amas de pierres qui jonchaient l'asphalte. Une paume métallique lui tenait fermement le biceps, lui écrasant le muscle, le souleva pour le glisser dans ce qui semblait être une voiture – Dean reconnaissait la sensation âpre du tissu qui en habillait les sièges. L'agent tenta de se redresser mais une douleur vive saisit sa tempe, le faisant tomber en arrière. Il porta sa paume sur son front et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Il lança un regard éreinté à sa main maculée de sang. _Victor._

Il devait l'aider, se relever. Seulement, l'automobile se mit en route. Merde. Les prunelles de Dean se dilatèrent et son souffle se fit court. Il ouvrit sa bouche, pâteuse et engourdie, tentant de s'exprimer tant bien que mal.

« Attendez, c'est pas– »

Dean ne put finir sa phrase. Une nouvelle pression venait d'atteindre sa nuque, dans un bruit sec, l'emportant aussitôt dans une léthargie profonde. On l'envoyait à Topeka.

**.**

**Topeka, Kansas**

Blanc. Que ce soit les murs, le bureau devant lui, ou encore la porte capitonnée, tout était blanc, trop blanc. Ni écru, ni ivoire, juste un blanc immaculé, un blanc parfait. Un blanc à rendre fou.

Dean venait de se réveiller et ses prunelles s'habituaient peu à peu à la luminosité de la pièce. Sa nuque le faisait souffrir – combien de temps était-il resté à dormir dans cette position ? Dean souleva son poignet, souhaitant porter sa main jusqu'à son cou, afin de le masser pour soulager sa douleur lancinante. Seulement, deux menottes translucides l'attachaient fermement à la chaise – blanche – sur laquelle il était planté. Dean tenta de se dégager, remuant vivement son bras. Rien à faire. Il était solidement attaché. L'agent jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et soupira. Dans tous les cas, il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin.

C'était donc ça, les prisons du gouvernement. Elles étaient bien loin de celles de la cellule de Lawrence, où de simples barres de métal encerclaient les suspects et les terroristes. Ici, tout était propre. Immaculé. Dean n'en attendait pas moins de la part de la Haute Autorité.

L'agent analysa la situation. Il avait été changé et il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon en lin blanc. Il avait également été lavé. Quand il remarqua qu'on lui avait retiré son bracelet, Dean ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir. Il ne pouvait contacter personne, ni même se renseigner sur l'heure ou sur la date. Il ne pouvait rien faire, mis à part attendre ce moment où il allait expliquer à toute cette bande d'incapables qu'il était seulement là pour mettre au trou des Déviants et qu'ils ne faisaient que perdre leur temps avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas plutôt s'occuper des vrais terroristes, au lieu d'enchaîner un honnête agent comme lui ? Ils n'étaient qu'une belle bande d'abrutis.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant un homme pénétrer dans la pièce calmement. Dean l'observa avec minutie, intrigué. L'homme était habillé comme tous les pupilles du gouvernement– un costume trois pièces, pantalon et veste noir, recouvrant un sous-pull blanc. Sa peau noire contrastait avec la blancheur éblouissante de la pièce. L'homme affichait un regard dur et moqueur et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, une fois la porte close derrière lui.

« Notre invité de marque s'est enfin réveillé, railla le pupille avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau, surplombant l'agent.

– Oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, merci. Je prendrais ces quelques pains dont vous avez le secret. Les violets ? Ils sont tellement bons, rétorqua l'agent avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

L'homme le fixa sans ciller, avant de lui sourire à nouveau. Dean, quant à lui, lui adressa un regard innocent, accompagné d'une légère moue, avant de bailler à outrance, se souciant peu de dévoiler l'intimité de ses amygdales à l'inconnu.

– Je vois. On a à faire à un à rigolo qui se croit drôle, analysa l'homme.

– Je me crois plus adorable qu'autre chose, mais va pour rigolo aussi. Ça me convient tout autant.

– A votre place, je ne rirais pas, Dean Winchester. Vous savez parfaitement ce que vous faites ici. Et vous savez encore mieux quel sort est réservé à ceux qui franchissent les portes de nos compartiments anti-terroristes.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

– Tout ça n'est qu'un quiproquo, vous le réalisez, non ? demanda Dean, percutant la situation. Il y a erreur sur la personne. J'étais venu arrêter les deux terroristes. Je suis un agent, tout comme mon père l'était avant moi.

Ils allaient bien s'en rendre compte ? Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'il était à la botte des Déviants, lui qui avait voué sa vie à leur extermination ?

– Vous n'êtes qu'une larve, lâcha le pupille dans un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable insecte que je vais me faire une joie d'anéantir.

– Victor va vous expliquer, tenta de se justifier Dean, et vous allez vite comprendre la connerie que vous êtes en train de commettre. Je ne suis pas sûr que, par les temps qui courent, mettre un agent sur la touche soit la meilleure idée du monde.

– Votre partenaire est mort, Dean, annonça le pupille d'une voix morne. Et vous devriez le savoir, puisque vous baigniez dans son sang, quelques heures plus tôt. Vous puez encore l'hémoglobine.

Dean haussa les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche, dans une stupeur incontrôlée. Ce n'était pas possible. Victor ne pouvait pas être mort.

– Ne faites pas l'innocent, s'il vous plaît, souffla l'homme, exaspéré.

– Non, je… Il y a erreur. Victor n'aurait jamais dû être présent, tout ça c'était pour… C'était…

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase. S'il disait un mot de plus, il allait mettre Sam en danger. Il n'avait pas le droit de le dénoncer et de l'impliquer dans cette affaire. Le pupille pencha la tête sur le côté, scrutant un peu plus profondément Dean, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Seulement, l'agent détourna le regard, à la recherche d'une solution pour se sortir de cette situation.

– Maintenant, Dean Winchester, vous allez répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions. Pour commencer, dites-moi ce qui a tué Victor Henricksen.

Dean se terra dans un silence, incapable de trouver une réponse cohérente. Et, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu apporter la moindre explication. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel effet provoqué par une puce. Elles ne devaient pas faire ça. Elles endormaient, paralysaient et faisaient souffrir mais jamais elles ne tuaient. Le gouvernement avait explicitement signalé qu'ils refusaient une telle chose. Les morts auraient été trop imprécises, avec une telle arme sur le marché. Il fallait réduire le plus possible la marge d'erreur dans l'Algorithme.

– Je vois, finit par lâcher le pupille.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sa paume noire enserrant la poignée blanche.

– Vous savez, Dean, s'il y a bien quelqu'un que vous ne voulez pas vous mettre à dos, c'est bien moi. Je suis comme qui dirait… Un spécialiste. Et je saurais vous faire parler, soyez-en sûr. »

Le pupille sortit de la pièce, laissant Dean seul avec lui-même. Victor était mort. Et c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été égoïste, ou même paranoïaque, l'agent aurait contacté directement Victor et l'aurait mis dans la confidence. C'était à ça que servaient les partenaires, non ? A se soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive ? Victor aurait pu comprendre. Et il ne serait pas venu sur le terrain de rencontre, complètement dépassé par les événements.

Et Victor ne serait pas mort.

**.**

Des puces parsemaient tout le corps de l'aîné Winchester, constellant sa peau d'empreintes métalliques. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe, tandis que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Quand, soudainement, elles s'activèrent toutes sans exception, lui infligeant une énième secousse électrique qui fit cambrer son corps tout entier.

Un cri désespéré s'échappa de la gorge de Dean et inonda la pièce d'une vague de prières et supplications. Mais il allait tenir. Il le pouvait. Cela faisait maintenant trente journées qu'il subissait cette même torture, alternant toutes les afflictions que les puces pouvaient lui faire subir – électrocution, brûlure, empoissonnement. La pire de toute était lorsque les puces lui privaient de tout contrôle sur son corps et qu'il ne devenait qu'une simple âme perdue dans une coquille vide. C'était bien au-delà de toutes les douleurs que lui infligeaient les autres formes de tortures. Il n'y avait rien de plus atroce que de perdre le contrôle sur sa propre chair, ses propres muscles. Cela le rendait fou. Et Uriel, quant à lui, ricanait.

Au bout de quelques jours, Dean avait fini par connaître son nom. Uriel. Ce dernier n'avait pas tort. Il était bel et bien un spécialiste. Son aversion envers les Déviants – et même les civils qui peuplaient toute la division – était telle qu'il se faisait une joie de mener les diverses interrogatoires au sein du Capitole. Il s'occupait personnellement de son cas, tout en questionnant également d'Alastair – le Déviant qui avait tué Victor. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le terroriste se contentait seulement de rire. Bien sûr. Cela aurait été bien trop facile que ce dernier admette clairement être celui qui avait tiré sur Victor. Non, il fallait qu'il laisse planer le doute. Il fallait encourager les suspicions portées sur son cas. Dean, quant à lui, continuait à se murer dans son mutisme. Il avait tenté, à quelques reprises, de leur expliquer que tout ça n'était qu'un piège pour trouver le quartier général des Déviants. Seulement, les données du Bot de Victor indiquaient que l'agent avait contré son action, afin de protéger un des Déviants. Dean n'avait pas pu dire qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Sam. Depuis, il se taisait et subissait, continuant malgré tout à chercher une solution. Solution qui ne venait pas.

Uriel, ce fils de Bot, s'amusait de la situation. Il avait d'ailleurs mis au point un petit jeu. Si l'un torturait l'autre, il avait le droit d'avoir une journée de répit. Alors, parfois, c'était Alastair lui-même qui venait lui infliger les supplices, ne se privant pas de l'opportunité. Apparemment, observer deux « Déviants » se torturer entre eux était d'une hilarité sans nom, d'après Uriel. Dean, quant à lui, n'avait pu s'y résigner. C'était une chose que de foutre des suspects au trou et de les interroger, et c'en était une autre que de leur imposer cette horreur. Dean avait beau haïr Alastair, il préférait continuer de sombrer dans la souffrance que de satisfaire les fantasmes insensés du pupille.

Une nouvelle douleur envahit chaque particule de son être, le faisant convulser dans des sursauts incontrôlés. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sam, Mary, Bobby, Ellen, Jo. Dean tenta de contrôler sa respiration, se focalisant sur ces pensées heureuses. Lui et Sam se pourchassant dans le jardin, se mettant dans la peau de leur père, ce héros. John lui expliquant comment entretenir l'Impala, avant de lui glisser les clés aux creux de sa paume. Les soirées passées au Roadhouse, en compagnie de Bobby. Son premier baiser, tiède et maladroit.

Un nouveau cri teinté de sanglots refrénés déchira la pièce – Uriel était passé aux brûlures. Dean ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il était épuisé.

La porte blanche s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant un homme entrer dans une démarche apathique. Zachariah. Dean avait eu quelques fois affaire à lui. Il était un collègue d'Uriel, également pupille du gouvernement, doublé d'un foutu donneur de leçon. L'agent ne l'appréciait pas vraiment mais ses arrivées lui accordaient toujours quelques moments de répits. C'était toujours bon à prendre.

– Il ne s'est toujours pas décidé ? s'enquit Zachariah, observant d'un air distrait les données qui défilaient sur l'écran d'Uriel avant d'attarder son regard sur le corps de Dean.

– Toujours le même discours, toujours le même refus, articula Uriel, la voix grave.

Zachariah soupira, manifestant sa profonde déception. Il s'approcha de Dean, les lèvres se dessinant en un sourire inquiet.

– Dean… Tu ne réalises donc pas ? Tout ça, ça ne s'arrêtera que si tu le décides. Nous, nous ne souhaitons que la sécurité des civils. Tu dois bien pouvoir comprendre ça, non ? Dis-nous simplement comment tu as tué ton partenaire et tout sera fini.

Pour réponse, l'agent ne lui accorda qu'un regard noir. Il était capable de tenir. Il ne parlerait pas. Il ne dénoncerait pas Sam. Et il n'irait pas certainement jouer au petit jeu malsain des pupilles. Zachariah massa l'arête de son nez, contrarié avant de s'adresser nouveau à Uriel.

– Passe à l'étape suivante. »

Uriel acquiesça et Zachariah quitta la pièce, sans un dernier regard. Le pupille entra alors une nouvelle donnée dans le programme de l'ordinateur. Dean n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester qu'il était déjà endormi, emporté dans les spectres de ses pires cauchemars. Son esprit se laissa couler dans les eaux profondes du Styx, suffocant dans les affres de sa détresse. Dean voulait crier, s'échapper, supplier mais tout restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge, endigué par une constriction insoutenable.

Odeur. Goût. Ouïe. Vue. Toucher. Rien n'échappait à l'horreur du moment. Il était seul. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. N'importe qui. _Pitié_.

**.**

« Alors, siffla une voix nasillarde, le petit chien du gouvernement s'est enfin décidé ? »

Dean avait craqué. Il était face à l'écran, programmant la série de torture que les puces allaient infliger à Alastair. Après ses trente jours de captivité, subissant, aube après aube, les supplices de la torture, il était devenu un expert en la matière. Il savait ce qui rendait fou, ce qui était insoutenable. Il comprenait le programme. Il était le programme. Le visage fermé, il n'adressa pas un seul regard à sa victime.

Il commença doucement, petit à petit, faisant patienter Alastair dans une appréhension sans nom. Dean allait être prévisible, dans un premier temps. Alors il enclencha une vague d'électrocutions, de brûlures, puis de liaisons des nerfs. Encore et encore. Tout son corps y passait, jusqu'à la moindre de ses extrémités. Malgré la douleur, Alastair riait. Cruelle illusion. Mais cela n'allait pas durer. L'esprit de Dean n'avait rarement été aussi clair qu'en cet instant. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il lui réservait.

Putain, qu'avaient-ils fait de lui ?

Une fois Alastair habitué au fonctionnement du programme, pensant maîtriser la situation et anticiper chaque douleur, Dean réduisit sensiblement la puissance des puces, engendrant un amer sentiment d'espoir. L'agent le savait. C'était en cet instant qu'on se relâchait, que l'on retrouvait une pointe d'optimisme. C'était là, qu'il allait se dire que, au final, la torture n'était pas si horrible que ça. Qu'il la dominait. Si seulement.

Le visage impassible, Dean ne laissait aucune émotion atteindre son visage. Il ignorait toujours Alastair, qui se gaussait avec mépris. Il devait être fier, lui qui lui avait tiré des hurlements à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il devait être fier de sentir dompter ainsi le programme.

Et, sans prévenir, il dirigea l'ensemble des données sur la colonne vertébrale du terroriste, puissance maximum. Brûlure, déchirement, électrocution, tout y passait. L'espace d'un instant, Dean n'osa même plus regarder l'écran, n'assumant pas les hurlements qui pourfendaient la pièce d'éclats rauques et suppliant. Le corps du Déviant s'agitait sur son siège, tentant de se libérer. Dean pouvait reconnaître distinctement le son des sangles qui retenait Alastair, se synchronisant harmonieusement à ses cris désespérés.

Uriel, adossé contre les capitons immaculés de la pièce, le regardait avec un sourire en coin, plus que satisfait. Et, alors qu'Alastair commença à s'époumoner, pliant sous la douleur, Dean ne put s'empêcher de ressentir, à son tour, une certaine forme de satisfaction.

**.**

Des chuchotements lui parvinrent, sans que Dean ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Deux hommes murmuraient avec des intonations sèches et cassantes. Assoupi sur sa chaise, l'agent essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les paupières. Devant lui, deux ombres floues se dessinaient. Uriel et Zachariah. Ils n'allaient pas encore le torturer, non ? Pas maintenant ? Pas après ce qu'il venait de faire à Alastair ?

« Il m'emmerde, celui-là, cracha alors Uriel.

– Il n'a pourtant pas tort, souffla Zachariah. Il s'agit de la Loi.

– Il fourre surtout ses sales pattes là où ça ne le regarde pas.

Dans un mouvement de tête, Zachariah se tourna vers Dean. Leur regard se croisèrent mais Dean ne vacilla pas. Il devait lui tenir tête.

– Rendors-le, lâcha finalement le vieil homme. On sera plus tranquille. »

Uriel acquiesça avant d'entrer la nouvelle donnée dans le programme de l'ordinateur. Dean n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester qu'il était déjà endormi, emporté dans ses songes éreintants.

**.**

Enveloppé par la chaleur d'une moelleuse couverture, Dean s'étira d'une souple ondulation. Il n'avait pas dormi comme ça depuis tellement longtemps. Il était juste bien. Mais il fallait qu'il se lève et prépare le petit-déjeuner de Sammy, pour ensuite commencer une nouvelle journée de boulot. Même si la douceur de la couverture était le plus précieux des cadeaux offerts par ce monde, Dean finit par ouvrir les yeux, prêt à se lever.

Ce qu'il vit le réveilla aussitôt.

Il n'était pas chez lui. Il n'était pas dans son lit. Il venait de se réveiller dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dean se releva aussitôt. Ses menottes lui avaient été retirées, il était désormais libre de tout mouvement.

L'agent fronça les sourcils, tentant d'analyser la nouvelle situation. La pièce avait l'allure d'une chambre d'hôpital, épurée et élégante. Sa blancheur était, d'une certaine façon, plus chaleureuse et reposante que celle de la pièce qu'il avait habitée au cours de ces dernières semaines. En face de lui se tenait une chaise où des vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés. Vu le sous pull carmin posé en haut de la pile, il s'agissait indéniablement de sa tenue d'agent. Dean n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de toute cette mise en scène. Le laissait-on repartir ? Comme ça ? D'un claquement de doigt ?

Remarquant qu'il était dans une simple tenue d'Adam, Dean s'échappa du lit et enfila l'uniforme, d'où s'échappaient de légères notes sucrées.

Pendant de longues minutes, il resta immobile, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Les phalanges enserrant la poignée, il n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Quand, dans un léger tapement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dean recula et, après s'être éclairci la voix, invita la personne à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme aux long cheveux de jais entra dans la pièce, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Sa tenue était noire et blanche : il se trouvait encore parmi les membres du gouvernement.

« Bonjour Dean Winchester, articula-t-elle. Si vous êtes prêt, un Bot va vous déposer à Lawrence.

– Euh, bonjour ? risqua l'Agent. Va-t-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

– Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, annonça seulement la jeune femme.

Dean fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Personne ne revenait de Topeka. Du moins, pas d'après ses souvenirs.

– N'allez pas croire que la nouvelle ne m'enchante pas, bien au contraire, mais pourquoi ?

– Alastair a fini par avouer être à l'origine de la puce qui a coûté la mort de votre partenaire, grâce à vous. Vous pouvez donc rentrer chez vous.

– Et Uriel s'arrête là, comme ça ? Il me laisse tranquille ?

L'inconnue pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas le sens de ses questions. A vrai dire, Dean lui-même n'arrivait pas à voir où il voulait en venir. On lui offrait une sortie définitive du bâtiment, il était un fou de ne pas se précipiter tête la première vers la sortie. Néanmoins, il avait cet étrange besoin de comprendre.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Dean, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'insister.

– Parce que c'est la Loi, tout simplement, répondit candidement la jeune femme.

– Non, la Loi spécifie que les traîtres du gouvernement– ce que je ne suis pas, que les choses soient claires – sont retenus au Capitole jusqu'à ce que leur innocence soit concrètement prouvée. Et à ce que je sache, ce n'était pas encore le cas ?

– Le statut d'agent offre ses avantages puisqu'il vous permet de finir votre période d'Observation au sein de votre ville, Dean. Nous allons continuer à vous suivre et à vous surveiller. Vous n'êtes pas encore innocenté.

– Et depuis quand ? Je n'ai jamais entendu une telle chose.

– Depuis toujours, répondit simplement la pupille. Depuis que la Haute Autorité a été mise en place. Depuis que le premier Commandant a instauré la Loi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au Bot qui va vous ramener chez vous. »

Dean cligna des yeux, digérant toujours la nouvelle. Il ne savait pas que les agents avaient un tel privilège. Il allait en toucher un mot à Bobby. Puis, il acquiesça et suivit la jeune femme qui le guida hors du bâtiment. Dean croisa la route de nombreux pupilles et de membres du gouvernement– leur sous-pull violet leur permettait de se différencier des mômes du Commandant – dont le regard était bien trop souvent accusateur. L'agent se contenta de leur lancer des sourires et des signes de la main, dissimulant toutes les questions qui l'assaillait sous une carapace de prétendue confiance en soi.

Une fois dans l'automobile noire, Dean se relâcha. Ce n'est pas le Bot qui conduisait qui allait le juger. Les souvenirs du mois passé en la compagnie d'Uriel se déversèrent en lui en l'espace de quelques secondes. L'agent serra son poing et refréna ses larmes. Tout ça, c'était fini. Il rentrait à la maison.

**.**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

Dressé devant la porte de sa maison, Dean hésita un moment avant d'entrer. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre l'automobile repartir en direction de Topeka. Deux voix s'agitaient dans la maison. Sam et Bobby. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné Winchester et enclencha la poignée avant de pénétrer dans son domicile.

Sam tourna vivement la tête – faisant virevolter sa chevelure dans un mouvement gracieux et délicat – et se précipita vers lui. Et, alors qu'il venait tout juste de refermer la porte derrière lui, son dos fut plaqué violemment contre son métal, dans un mouvement brusque et brutal. Son géant de frère venait de lui sauter dessus dans ce qui semblait être une embrassade fraternelle.

« Contrôle tes ardeurs Sammy, lâcha Dean dans un petit rire.

Sam se détacha de lui et recala ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, l'air gêné.

– Tu m'as manqué, idiot. Quand Jody m'a annoncé que tu allais revenir, je ne pouvais pas y croire et pourtant te voilà.

– En chair et en os !

– Dean, je… commença le cadet.

– Sam, coupa son grand frère en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, arrête. Je ne t'en veux pas, compris ? Maintenant laisse-moi saluer Bobby comme il se doit.

Sam acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête et laissa son aîné se diriger vers Bobby. Ce dernier saisit Dean dans ses bras, oubliant également de mettre l'option « délicatesse » dans son action, avant de le relâcher et de le scruter fixement.

– Ça va aller, fiston ? s'inquiéta son ami.

– Ne vous en faites pas, tous les deux. Je suis rentré, tout ira bien. Je suis encore en Observation à ce qu'il paraît mais tout va bien se passer.

– Dès que Jody m'a annonce ta libération, j'ai fait des recherches Dean, annonça Sam en se rapprochant de lui. C'est une vieille loi qui a permis de te sortir de là. Elle était dure à trouver.

– Ouais, c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté là-bas. Une histoire de privilège, si j'ai bien compris ?

– Oui, confirma son frère. Tu sais qu'en 2074 il y a eu le tout premier attentat au nom des Déviants. Le gouvernement a vu son nombre d'agent chuter du jour au lendemain. Ils avaient soit trop peur des terroristes, soit du gouvernement lui-même qui était entré dans une phase de paranoïa, à chercher des taupes partout. De nombreux innocents ont été arrêtés et torturés.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre, ne pouvant que compatir. Ce gouvernement agissait toujours sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Au moindre doute, ils attaquaient. C'en était désespérant. Sam remarqua la réaction de Dean et s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots.

– C'est pour ça que, deux ans après, le gouvernement instaura des privilèges pour les agents, afin d'inciter les civils à s'enrôler pour eux, ajouta Bobby.

– Oui, c'est ça, soutint Sammy, reprenant un peu de contenance. Les textes sont très vieux et rarement appliqués. Mais il est clairement indiqué que tout agent au service du gouvernement a le droit au bénéfice du doute si les soupçons ne sont pas explicitement fondés. Jody m'a dit qu'Alastair avait fini par avouer être à l'origine de la puce visant Victor… Quant à toi, rien n'indiquait que tu n'étais pas avec lui, depuis le début. Néanmoins, tu connais le gouvernement, les doutes continuent à persister.

– Apparemment je suis surveillé ou je ne sais quoi ?

– Oui, tu es en période d'observation. Un membre du gouvernement va suivre chacune de tes enquêtes pour vérifier que tu n'es pas en relation avec les Déviants.

Dean passa sa paume sur son visage. Tout cela le fatiguait d'avance. Sam écarquilla les yeux, semblant chercher ce qui lui passait par la tête. Alors l'aîné lui répondit par un sourire, ne cherchant pas à inquiéter d'avantage son petit frère.

Bobby se racla la gorge et vissa un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

– Je vais vous laisser, vous avez sans doute pas mal de choses à vous dire. Je suis content que tu ailles bien, fiston. On ira tous boire une bière chez Ellen un de ces quatre. La première tournée est pour moi.

– Toi, tu sais parler aux Dean Winchester, railla Sam. Merci Bobby, merci pour tout.

– Ouais, merci Bobby, fit écho l'aîné, la voix cassée.

Leur ami leur répondit avec un sourire timide, les yeux humides. Bordel, ça commençait à virer en déballage de bons sentiments, toute cette histoire.

– Allez, j'y vais ! annonça Bobby, visiblement tout autant gêné que Dean, avant de s'échapper de la maison.

Dean s'installa ensuite sur le canapé du salon, collé par son petit-frère qui semblait vouloir le suivre partout où son frère allait.

– Je vais bien, Sam, articula l'aîné, lassé de voir le jeune homme le fixer comme s'il était un pauvre chaton abandonné.

– Je suis désolé pour tout, Dean. Sache que j'ai coupé tout lien avec Ruby et elle t'a écouté, personne n'est venu me demander de rendre des comptes au cours du dernier mois. Je me suis plongé dans les recherches pour te faire sortir de là – Bobby m'a engueulé comme jamais lorsque je lui ai tout raconté et il a refusé que je me dénonce – mais rien à faire, je ne trouvais strictement rien. Cette loi qui t'a permis de sortir est précieusement gardée et si quelqu'un là-haut ne l'avait pas ressortie, je n'aurai pas pu la trouver seul. Je suis désolé… J'ai nettoyé la maison et j'ai lavé l'Impala pendant ton absence, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Le plus âgé des Winchester écouta son frère débiter ses excuses et ses explications. Oui, si Sammy ne s'était pas amusé à fricoter avec ces vermines, ils n'en seraient pas là. Mais Dean lui pardonnait. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à toute la situation, quand les puces qui parsemaient son corps étaient au repos, lui laissant des instants de répit. La colère qu'il avait ressentie pour son jeune frère quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé la merde dans laquelle il s'était engouffré s'était rapidement évanouie. Oui, Sam avait sombré à un moment de sa vie où il était le plus influençable. De son côté, Dean n'avait pas réussi à lui parler, à lui trouver les bons mots. Une sale brune y était mieux parvenue que lui. S'il y avait bien un coupable dans cette affaire, c'était bien lui. Il avait échoué dans sa mission de grand frère. Tout simplement.

– J'espère que tu n'as pas abîmé mon bébé, répondit alors Dean, dans un sourire.

Sam lui frappa l'épaule, mesurant plus ou moins sa force.

– Je sais encore laver une voiture, Dean !

– Avec toi, on ne sait jamais ! rétorqua l'aîné. La dernière fois que tu as voulu t'en occuper, tu cherchais où était la prise pour la brancher. Tu voulais _brancher_ l'Impala, Sammy !

– Comment est-ce que je pouvais deviner qu'ils ne faisaient pas comme ça à l'époque ? se défendit Sam, vexé.

– Eh, c'est toi qui es censé être le cerveau de la famille, je te rappelle. Donc excuse-moi de me méfier de comment tu traites mon bébé. Tu serais capable de la nettoyer avec de l'acide.

– _Jerk_, grommela alors Sam.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire, accompagné par Sam qui relâchait peu à peu la pression. Il était rentré à la maison, aux côtés de Sam. Tout allait bien se passer. Il allait oublier ce mois aux mains du gouvernement. Il allait effacer de sa mémoire le visage d'Alastair qui se réjouissait de ses souffrances. Il allait éradiquer le moindre de ces souvenirs, jusqu'aux paroles cinglantes d'Uriel. Mais surtout, il n'effleurerait jamais les réminiscences du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Alastair lui suppliait d'arrêter, gémissant son prénom dans une lente lamentation.

Et il n'y aurait plus un seul mensonge, plus rien. Juste lui et Sammy et leur famille de bras cassés.

– _Bitch_. »

**.**

La trêve n'avait pas duré longtemps : Jody l'avait rapidement contacté, lui demandant de se rendre au plus vite à son bureau. Il avait juste envie de se rendre au Roadhouse avec son frère, pour boire des bières et tenir ses engagements : oublier les derniers jours et se rapprocher de Sam. Alors, à contrecœur, il monta dans son véhicule et se rendit au centre de la ville, afin de rejoindre le bâtiment de la cellule anti-terroriste du Kansas.

Une fois sur place, le bureau vide de Victor lui sauta aux yeux. Au fond, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à y croire. Son partenaire ne pouvait pas être mort. Mais lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur la légère pellicule de poussière qui jonchait l'aluminium anthracite du bureau, il n'y avait plus de doute. Victor était parti.

Dean détourna le regard, ne supportant pas l'image. Normalement, il y avait toujours un paquet de pains aux noix posé près de son ordinateur. La photo de la famille de l'agent manquait également. Tout était vide, impersonnel. C'était comme si Victor n'était jamais venu, n'avait jamais existé. Le cœur de l'agent se serra, meurtri par le décès de son partenaire, de son ami.

Une main se posa sur épaule. Dean se retourna, s'attendant à faire face à Jody. Seulement, il s'agissait de Garth, dont le regard triste était empli de larmes que Dean lui-même n'osait pas afficher. Son collègue le prit alors dans ses bras, l'encerclant de ses muscles fins. Dean, quant à lui, resta immobile. Garth semblait si fragile, comme s'il pouvait se briser en un instant.

« Je suis content que tu sois rentré, murmura finalement son collègue, avant de le relâcher.

Garth se gratta la tête d'un air gêné, un sourire sincère sur le visage. Et bien que cela le tuait de se l'avouer, Dean avait apprécié le geste d'affection.

– Merci, Garth, répondit tout de même Dean, dans un timide sourire.

– Sa femme est venue récupérer ses affaires il y a quelques jours, expliqua l'agent. Bartholomew lui a offert une plaque, pour féliciter Victor de ses loyaux services.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire de ça ? cracha Dean. Ce n'est pas un fichu morceau de métal qui va lui ramener son mari.

– Je sais, Dean, assura Garth, mais on ne peut pas faire beaucoup plus. J'ai été la voir plusieurs fois après le travail. Tu pourras m'y accompagner, si tu veux.

Dean détourna le regard. Que pourrait-il bien dire à la veuve ? Que s'il avait fait suffisamment confiance à Victor, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ? Cela ne ferait que remuer le passé inutilement et mettre en danger Sam. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus consoler la jeune femme, alors qu'il était l'un des responsables de son chagrin.

– On verra, Garth, déclara Dean. Pour le moment, je veux juste reprendre mes marques.

– Pas de problème, Dean ! Tu sais où me trouver si tu as le moindre souci ! s'exclama alors son collègue, le ton un peu plus enjoué.

– C'est noté, je viendrais te voir si besoin, répondit l'agent tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait sans doute jamais.

Il lança un dernier regard au bureau de son ancien partenaire, avant de se diriger vers celui de Jody. Assise pensivement, elle contemplait une photographie. Celle de sa famille. Dean toqua sur la porte de verre, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

– Ah, tu es déjà là, constata la directrice. Viens, entre. Ferme la porte.

Dean s'exécuta avant de s'asseoir sur le siège que Jody lui désignait de la main.

– Premièrement, j'espère que tu vas bien. Ce mois aux mains du gouvernement n'a pas dû être de tout repos.

Dean répondit seulement avec un sourire, laissant la parole à la directrice.

– Je voulais que tu saches qu'ici… Tout le monde te croit, d'accord ? Nous t'avons tous soutenu pendant que tu étais à Topeka. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de doute à ce sujet. Nous savons tous que tu es un bon agent, impliqué dans la cause et qui n'irait jamais faire du mal à son collègue.

– Merci, souffla Dean.

Il était sincèrement touché par une telle confiance mais se sentait également coupable. S'ils savaient… S'ils savaient tous que non, il n'avait pas tout dit. Non, il n'était pas si blanc que ça.

– Nous allons faire en sorte que ta réinsertion se passe pour le mieux. Tu es sans doute au courant mais tu es désormais en période d'Observation. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose était possible mais je ne peux que m'en réjouir. Je ne sais pas exactement comment tout ça se passe. Le Capitole ne m'a donné que trop peu d'informations. Je crois qu'eux-mêmes avaient oublié l'existence de cette loi, à vrai dire.

– Je crois que j'ai eu un vrai coup de chance pour le coup, avoua alors Dean.

– Acceptons-la et faisons avec. Il n'y a aucune raison que ton Observation se passe mal et que tu retournes là-bas, tu m'as compris ? demanda Jody, les mains désormais pliées sous son menton.

– Oui, je vais faire comme à mon habitude et tout ira bien, promit l'agent.

– Dean, écoute… La perte de Victor nous a tous affecté, ici. Plus qu'un collègue, il était un ami. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Il était dévoué à sa tâche et… Il était toujours prêt à rendre service. Il nous manque beaucoup. Il me manque beaucoup. Mais Dean, si toi aussi tu viens à nous quitter, je ne suis pas sûre que la cellule s'en remette, tu comprends ? Tu comptes pour nous tous, également.

Jody s'interrompit, reprenant sa respiration. Elle décroisa ses mains et les passa derrière sa nuque, visiblement sous pression.

– Tu as toujours montré… Une certaine aversion pour les membres du gouvernement.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais il fut rapidement coupé par Jody.

– Ne cherche pas à me contredire Dean, nous savons tous les deux que j'ai raison. Je ne dis pas que tu supportes la cause des Déviants, juste que tu as des différents avec eux. On sait tous très bien que tu n'approuves pas leurs méthodes.

– Parce que leurs méthodes sont stupides, cassa le Winchester.

– Dean… Tu as le droit d'avoir ta propre opinion mais il va falloir que tu la gardes pour toi, l'espace de quelques temps. Penses-tu en être capable ? Si la personne en charge de ton Observation constate un tel comportement de ta part, j'ai peur qu'elle décide de te renvoyer à Topeka.

– Oui, je comprends, lâcha Dean, caressant son menton.

– Est-ce que tu peux faire cet effort ? Pour nous ?

– Ouais.

– Merci, répondit Jody, visiblement soulagée. Bon, voilà ce que je sais. Le pupille qui est en charge de ton observation va venir dans la journée pour se présenter à toi. Je l'ai eu en communication hier, il est un peu étrange. Et il a prénom bizarre, que je n'ai pas réussi à retenir d'ailleurs… Mais il a l'air sérieux et impliqué.

– C'est un pupille qui va m'observer ? demanda Dean, dubitatif.

– Si j'ai bien compris, oui. C'est un problème ?

– Non, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'un pupille puisse s'abaisser à une telle tâche. Je veux dire… Ils ont toujours des postes haut placés et sont à la tête des décisions. Depuis quand l'un d'entre eux vient personnellement s'intéresser aux gens comme nous ? Comme moi ?

– C'est lui qui a demandé à ce qu'on applique la Loi. C'est même lui qui l'a ressorti, je crois bien. Tu verras, comme je te l'ai dit, il est un peu différent…

– Ouais, c'est un pupille, siffla Dean.

– … Je disais, reprit Jody, ignorant la remarque de son collègue. Il est un peu différent et il est très attaché au respect de l'ordre et de la Loi. C'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à ce qu'on l'applique pour toi, dès que Alastair a tout avoué. Je crois que ses collègues n'ont pas apprécié qu'il exige une telle chose et se sont vengés ainsi. Je préfère te prévenir : ce n'est pas de son propre-chef qu'il est venu. Et je crois qu'il est tout autant que toi embêté par toute cette affaire.

– Super, il va y avoir une bonne ambiance pendant les enquêtes. Il va me suivre partout, c'est ça ?

Dean réalisa à l'instant ce qu'impliquait l'Observation. Il n'allait jamais être tranquille. Un boulet allait se traîner à ses pieds pendant plusieurs mois. Il n'allait pas pouvoir toucher à l'Impala pendant un bon moment. Bordel, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

– Mais ils ne savent même pas se battre, non ? Ça va même être dangereux pour lui ?

– Les pupilles ont tous eu un entraînement au sein du Capitole, pendant leur jeunesse. Je crois qu'ils s'en sortent très bien au corps à corps et avec les armes. Ça devrait aller, Dean.

– Du coup il prend la place de Victor, c'est ça ?

– Personne ne prend sa place, ne t'inquiète pas. Et tout ça n'est que temporaire. Il m'a dit que tout cela ne devrait pas durer plus de six mois. »

Six. Mois. Cent quatre-vingt-trois jours. Oh bordel. Non, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Judy continua à lui expliquer tous les détails concernant les jours à venir. Le pupille allait vivre dans un logement de fonction, dans le centre de la ville de Lawrence. Dean devrait aller le chercher tous les matins et le ramener tous les soirs. Un Bot allait également camper devant sa maison, surveillant ses allées-venues. Le pupille allait l'accompagner durant toutes ses enquêtes et ses rondes, observant son comportement. Il lui poserait sans doute des questions, afin de cerner sa personnalité. En somme, Dean allait être tout, sauf tranquille. Les mois à venir s'annonçaient d'ores et déjà pénible.

Après une heure de conversation, Jody avait dérivé au point de lui raconter la dernière bêtise qu'avait commise Owen, son jeune fils. Dean aimait bien ce gosse. Il était une vraie terreur avec Jody mais il lui faisait penser à lui et Sam, quand ils faisaient les trois-cent coups au grand dam de leur père.

Dean se rendit ensuite à son bureau, avant d'allumer son ordinateur. Il voulait consulter les données émises par les drones lors du mois dernier, afin de se mettre à jour. Il n'avait que ça à faire en attendant l'arrivée du pupille. C'étaient ses derniers instants de liberté.

**.**

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran de verre où défilaient les diverses données, Dean mit du temps à remarquer le tapement régulier qui s'amplifiait, petit à petit. Il haussa un sourcil et releva la tête. À sa gauche, Garth lisait un article sur son écran. À sa droite, Rufus était en pleine communication, la voix exaspérée. D'autre de ses collègues se tenaient dans la cuisine, grignotant des morceaux de pains. L'agent porta alors son regard à la porte Puis, la poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit.

Des chaussures noires parfaitement cirées pénétrèrent dans la pièce, soutenant deux jambes vêtues d'un pantalon noir de carbone. Une veste toute autant charbonneuse recouvrait le vêtement, dissimulant un sous-pull blanc. Un fragment de cravate bleue était également visible. Cela faisait longtemps que Dean n'en avait pas vu. L'accessoire avait depuis longtemps été retiré des vêtements obligatoires dans les costumes de fonction. Le tout était recouvert par un large trench-coat beige. L'agent fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait là de toute évidence d'un pupille mais ce dernier semblait perdu dans une époque révolue, arborant les anciens codes vestimentaires en vigueur. Sous cette masse de vêtement, Dean pouvait discerner un corps svelte mais bien bâti, contrairement à la majorité des civils qui ne faisaient plus d'effort physique.

Dean releva le regard et observa l'homme. Doté d'un visage dur aux traits fins et droits, le pupille scrutait la pièce de ses prunelles bleues et perçantes, légèrement perdu. Il fronça les sourcils avant de pencher légèrement la tête vers le côté, ses mèches ébène restant remarquablement bien en place malgré le désordre de sa coiffure. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Dean le fixait depuis son entrée. Et, à vrai dire, c'était très bien ainsi. Il pouvait rester dans son coin à observer le nouvel arrivant, plongé dans une curiosité qu'il avait du mal à contenir.

L'homme aperçut Garth et se dirigea vers son bureau, posant sa main sur celui-ci dans un mouvement décidé. Le collègue de Dean sursauta, manifestement surpris par l'arrivée silencieuse du pupille. Garth, une fois calmé, lui tendit sa main, afin de le saluer. L'homme la regarda, sans avoir l'air de vraiment comprendre le geste de politesse de l'agent, avant de le fixer à nouveau, les sourcils froncés.

« Je suis Castiel, articula alors l'homme d'une voix rauque, pupille du gouvernement. Je suis venu pour l'Observation de Dean Winchester. »

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur : <strong>Wouhou, Castiel est enfin arrivé ! Et à la fin du chapitre, forcément. Parce que sinon ce n'est pas rigolo. Mais comment va se passer cette Observation ? Dean et Castiel vont-ils bien s'entendre ? Castiel va-t-il enfin finir par se coiffer correctement ? Dean réalisera-t-il que son rêve le plus profond est en réalité de s'enfuir en Bretagne pour manger du Kouign Amann ? Hm. Tant de mystères.

Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour tenter d'avoir un peu plus de réponses ! En attendant, si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça.

Bisous et crustacés.


	4. Partie I - Quatrième chapitre

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je poste le chapitre en avance et en coup de vent pour cause de départ en Bretagne ! Je ne serai donc pas du tout disponible pour dimanche prochain pour le poster comme prévu, donc le voici en avance !

**Remerciements : **Merci à Dupond et Dupont pour sa correction, ses retours et ses conseils sur ce chapitre. Ce qui ne devait faire qu'un seul chapitre en a fait deux grâce à elle !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

* Oswin Goldstein : Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise toujours ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que l'Observation sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

* Lucye04 : Hey, premièrement merci pour ton autre review sur _De griffes et de poils_. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te répondre là-bas. Et merci également pour cette review !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Quatrième chapitre<strong>

**.**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

« Je suis Castiel, pupille du gouvernement. Je suis venu pour l'Observation de Dean Winchester.

D'un mouvement brusque, Dean se leva – sa chaise roula jusqu'à percuter le mur derrière-lui. Le pupille et Garth tournèrent la tête vers lui. Question discrétion, il avait déjà fait mieux. Dean se racla la gorge.

– C'est moi. Dean. Je suis Dean. Dean Winchester.

Le pupille se rapprocha de lui, dans un mouvement mécanique et coordonné. L'agent pouvait sentir le poids de son regard bleu qui ne lâchait pas, scrutant la moindre parcelle de son visage. Bon sang, ce pupille était vraiment intimidant. Quand Dean proclamait que rien au monde ne lui donnerait plus la chair de poule que le regard des Bots, ce n'était pas franchement une invitation à lui prouver le contraire, ne put s'empêcher de penser l'agent tandis que deux prunelles bleues comme il n'en avait jamais vu dans toute sa courte vie le fixait avec une intensité glaçante. Et pour un observateur, le pupille ne semblait pas attentif au malaise qu'il créait en Dean, continuant d'avancer vers lui jusqu'à pénétrer son espace personnel. Et cela ne semblait pas le déranger, loin de là. Dean se racla à nouveau la gorge et recula d'un pas, avant de tendre sa main vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier pencha sa tête sur le côté – tout en continuant de le fixer intensément, bien évidemment – avant de porter finalement son attention vers la paume qui était tendue vers lui. Dean eut à peine le temps de souffler, que le pupille replongea aussitôt son regard dans le sien.

– Je suis Castiel. Votre observateur. Enchanté, Dean Winchester.

L'agent se gratta rapidement la nuque et en profita pour reculer discrètement d'un pas, feignant une maladresse de sa part. Et bordel, cette voix semblait venir d'une autre planète.

– Je crois que Jody voulait nous voir tous les deux, histoire que l'on se mette d'accord sur les prochains mois à venir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, on va pouvoir se rendre à son bureau.

– Bien entendu, Dean. Je souhaite que tout se déroule pour le mieux et que chacun soit confortable avec cette situation.

Les yeux légèrement plissés, Castiel continuait d'étudier méticuleusement son visage. Dean se tourna, faisant dos au pupille, et relâcha légèrement la pression qui pesait de plus en plus sur ses épaules. Les pupilles étaient peut-être différents mais celui-là atteignait un tout autre niveau d'étrangeté.

– OK, donc, hm, suivez-moi. »

Six mois. Dean eu l'étrange pressentiment qu'il allait difficilement en venir à bout.

**.**

« On ne peut pas laisser cette pauvre fille tranquille, à la fin ? pesta Dean, le poing serré sur le cuir cobalt de son volant.

Pour seule réponse, Castiel lui accorda son silence, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait derrière le plexiglas. L'agent leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Bordel, il détestait quand Castiel faisait ça. L'agent n'était déjà pas un grand fan des pupilles du gouvernement mais celui qu'il se coltinait sur le dos depuis désormais un mois se faisait apparemment une joie de lui donner raison. Dean avait même commencé à dresser, malgré-lui, une liste des raisons qui prouvaient que les mioches de l'état n'étaient que des abrutis.

Étrangement, Castiel était son exemple favori.

Pour commencer, il y avait cette foutue cravate bleue qu'il était incapable de nouer correctement. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué, non ? Et pourquoi s'évertuer à la mettre ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était encore obligatoire. Et Dean n'évoquait même pas le trench-coat beigeasse qu'il trimballait toujours sur son dos, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, ou qu'il fasse une chaleur étouffante. Ce Castiel vivait décidément dans une autre époque.

Il y avait aussi cette manie fatigante de sans cesse l'ignorer, comme à cet instant précis. Les amas de maisons vétustes et ébréchées qui longeaient la route semblaient nettement plus intéressantes qu'il avait à dire, apparemment. Dean n'évoquait que l'enquête en cours, après tout. Rien de bien important. Mais surtout, il y avait l'Impala et les vieilles musiques de son père qu'il devait tenir éloigné de lui puisque Castiel était sans cesse fourré dans ses pattes. Et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre soin de son véhicule, la laissant entre les mains de son frère. Si cet abruti lui abîmait son bébé, il ne répondait plus de rien.

Dean se massa l'arête du nez, tentant de se détendre un tant soit peu. Plus que cinq mois. Il pouvait survivre, non ?

Malgré la présence de son observateur, tout reprenait peu à peu son cours. Dean et Sammy se découvraient à nouveau, récupérant leurs trois années d'absence, en mettant de côté les événements de ces dernières semaines. Bien sûr, son petit frère voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à Topeka, le questionnant encore et encore. Que lui avait-on fait, là-bas ? Avait-il souffert ? Était-ce si horrible que ce qu'ils s'imaginaient, quand ils se racontaient des histoires lors de leurs veillées nocturnes ?

Il voulait être là pour lui. Dean le comprenait bien. Seulement, Sam ne semblait pas saisir que c'était son rôle à lui, le _grand-frère_, de le protéger de Topeka, des tortures. Sammy était _son_ petit-frère, _sa _responsabilité. Ce n'était pas à lui de culpabiliser. Alors, Dean se taisait, se contentant de répondre avec un sourire que non, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça et qu'il avait même été déçu.

– Tes questions à répétitions sont bien pires que tout ce que j'ai pu subir là-bas, avait raillé une fois Dean.

Sammy n'avait rien répondu et s'était renfrogné, cessant ses questions. Pour l'instant, tout au moins.

S'il lui avouait tout, Sam ne serait pas capable de s'en remettre. Et un Winchester brisé suffit dans leur famille de bras-cassés. Pour rien au monde Dean ne lui infligerait de tels remords. Sam n'avait pas besoin de cela. Aucun des deux n'en avait besoin. Et Sam avait beau insister, Dean savait qu'il aurait le dernier mot.

L'agent arriva enfin à destination et gara l'automobile en un tour de main. Il venait d'arriver dans les frontières du centre-ville, dans un quartier qui ressemblait plus ou moins à celui où lui-même vivait avec Sam. Des maisons de l'ancienne époque cohabitaient avec les nouvelles structures de la Division, dans une harmonie douteuse. Des Bots s'activaient dans un capharnaüm étourdissant, restaurant les bâtisses afin d'ordonner et de régulariser le paysage.

Dean sortit de la voiture, vite imité par Castiel, à qui il jeta un regard froid. Le pupille ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi ne laissaient-ils pas Ava Wilson en paix ? Celle-ci avait assisté, impuissante, à l'arrestation de son partenaire, membre actif des Déviants. Il avait été emmené à Topeka quelques jours plus tôt, Rufus s'en était chargé. La femme était dévastée – comment ne pas la comprendre ? – et malgré tout, elle devait subir encore et encore des interrogatoires. Castiel ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire : il tenait à vérifier qu'elle n'était pas complice de son concubin, terroriste comme lui.

Cinq fois. Il revenait la voir pour la cinquième fois. Cela relevait presque à du harcèlement et Dean n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il avait signé. L'agent ne disait rien mais comprenait très bien quel était le message caché derrière tout ça. Oui, d'accord, la Haute Autorité était méfiante et s'assurait très bien que les civils ne fricotaient pas avec les Déviants. Oui, Dean était tout autant surveillé. Mais bordel, cela n'avait jamais fait parti de ses intentions et désormais une pauvre fille souffrait par sa faute.

– Vous savez que ce sont les ordres, Dean, répondit finalement Castiel avant de se diriger vers la maison. Nous devons nous assurer que l'on ne court aucun risque. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit si innocente que ça.

– Eh bien les ordres sont… commença l'agent d'un ton cassant, avant d'étouffer sa phrase dans un murmure inaudible.

Il n'avait pas le droit de dire que les ordres – ni même l'avis de Castiel lui-même, à vrai dire – étaient à chier. Jody lui avait formellement spécifié que le moindre écart de sa part pouvait lui valoir un aller simple pour Topeka. Et il absolument hors de question d'y retourner.

– Et je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, ajouta Dean, rattrapant Castiel et changeant subtilement de sujet. Ça fait un mois que l'on se connaît maintenant, il serait peut-être temps, non ?

Castiel ne répondit pas.

Les interrogatoires étaient généralement une véritable torture et Dean ne savait pas qui de la jeune femme ou lui en souffrait le plus. Elle, avec les souvenirs de l'arrestation et de la trahison qui revenaient à la surface. Lui, avec cette culpabilité grandissante et étouffante. Castiel, quant à lui, restait souvent de marbre, écoutant les questions de Dean et les réponses d'Ava.

Quand la jeune femme leur ouvrit la porte, elle soupira. Dean lui lança un regard compatissant, s'attardant sur les yeux en amande de la jeune femme et sur les traits fatigués qui se dessinaient aux commissures de son regard éreinté, cerné par de longs cils de jais. Puis il entra dans la maison, talonné par Castiel toujours tendu comme un piquet dans son ridicule trench-coat bien trop grand pour lui.

Elle leur servit des verres d'eau tiède au sirop de café, accompagnés de pains de seigle. Dean les accepta avec un sourire et Castiel les refusa, sans égard pour la jeune femme. Dean ne cherchait plus à comprendre.

– Que voulez-vous savoir de plus ? soupira Ava une fois que Dean eut fini de boire son sirop.

– Juste nous assurer, encore une fois, des faits qui se sont déroulés durant la nuit du sept mars dernier, annonça l'agent à contre cœur.

– Je vous ai tout dit, lâcha la jeune femme dans un murmure.

– Je le sais bien, assura Dean, cependant puisque vous avez été vue en sa compagnie alors qu'il devait retrouver un de ses… collègues, nous devons nous assurer que votre version concorde bien avec celles des témoins.

– En quoi ce que je vais vous raconter aujourd'hui, qui sera identique mot pour mot à ce que j'ai dit les autres fois, va changer quelque chose ? Ça ne sert à rien. Je ne savais pas qu'Andrew était l'un des leurs. Je ne savais rien.

Oui, cela ne servait à rien. Rien du tout. Cela n'était qu'une mise en garde, un avertissement. De la fumée afin de prouver la présence du gouvernement dans la vie de Dean Winchester. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à présenter ses excuses à la jeune femme dont le visage s'abaissait peu à peu, s'effaçant derrière ses longs cheveux auburn, mais Castiel prit la parole, après s'être rapproché de la jeune femme, la tête penchée sur le côté.

– Ce n'est pas vous qui faites la loi, déclara le pupille de sa voix rauque. Il faut respecter les règles afin d'assurer la sécurité de tous. Souhaitez-vous mettre votre entourage en danger ? Approuvez-vous les actions des Déviants ?

– Non, bien sûr que non ! bafouilla la jeune femme, visiblement perturbée face à l'attitude de Castiel.

Puis le pupille se recula, laissant Dean prendre de nouveau les rênes de l'interrogatoire.

Ce ne fut pas le pire de tous, l'agent pouvait au moins admettre ça. Ava ne pleura qu'une seule fois en tout. Elle commençait à devenir plus forte. Elle leur assura, encore une fois, que sa visite au parc en compagnie d'Andrew Gallagher n'avait été qu'un pur hasard, qu'elle n'était pas au courant de tout le reste. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Dean n'en doutait pas, contrairement à Castiel, contrairement au foutu gouvernement.

Après avoir salué Ava, les deux enquêteurs sortirent de la maison et montèrent dans la voiture de fonction de Dean. Il démarra aussitôt, s'assurant que le pupille ne se décide pas au dernier moment que, au final, l'interrogatoire devrait être un peu plus poussé. Ils roulèrent en silence dans les rues de Lawrence, se dirigeant vers la cellule tout en étant attentif au décor qui défilait devant leurs yeux, traquant chaque détail pouvant paraître suspect à leurs yeux avertis.

Quand Dean vit du coin de l'œil des cheveux châtains qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre tous, il se gara aussitôt. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'agent distinguait d'un seul regard, c'était bien la chevelure de Samantha. Et ce n'est pas leurs trois ans loin de l'autre qui allaient changer cela.

Sam et Bobby se trouvaient ensemble, assis sur un banc du centre-ville. Dean n'avait pas vu son ami depuis longtemps et le boulot pouvait attendre. L'agent décida que ce n'est pas une petite pause qui allait les déranger et sortit du véhicule. Castiel se tourna vers lui, surpris.

– Que faites-vous, Dean ?

– Juste passer le bonjour à mon frère et à un ami à moi… Ma famille en sommes, répondit l'agent. Tu verras, ils sont géniaux.

Dean lui lança un sourire – accompagné d'un clin d'œil – qui, étrangement, ne fut pas si hypocrite que ça. Et peut-être que le voir en compagnie de sa famille montrera à Castiel à quel point il ne méritait pas de retourner à Topeka. Puisqu'il avait du mal à contenir sa rancœur contre le Haute Autorité, il pouvait toujours tenter la carte « humanité » en laissant Castiel effleurer une partie de sa vie privée : sa famille. D'ailleurs, si Sammy pouvait leur gratifier d'un regard de chiot esseulé, Dean ne s'en porterait pas plus mal.

Sam et Bobby discutaient sérieusement et son jeune frère semblait contrarié. Ce dernier n'avait pas intérêt à se plaindre encore de leur dispute de la veille. Oui, Dean n'avait pas pris de laitue lors de la vente mensuelle de légumes et autres sales nourritures pour lapins. Oui, il avait également oublié de prendre du chou. Bon, à vrai dire, il avait oublié la moitié de la liste. Mais hey, il avait passé un mois à Topeka, il avait bien le droit de faire quelques écarts de ce type, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un drame !

Quand les deux hommes aperçurent Dean et Castiel, ils se redressèrent aussitôt. L'agent et le pupille ne firent que quelques pas seulement avant d'arriver à leur hauteur et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda aussitôt Sam, les sourcils relevés.

– Je suis heureux de te voir aussi, Sammy, rétorqua l'aîné avant de frotter le crâne de son frère,le poing fermé.

– Dean, tu fais chier ! s'exclama le cadet.

Tandis que Sam remettait soigneusement ses cheveux en place. Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bobby, quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel, son expression énonçant clairement ce qu'il pensait des deux idiots. Bon, il n'avait sans doute pas tout à fait tort.

– Tu nous présentes ton ami ? demanda enfin Bobby.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel, avant de glisser une main dans son dos pour le pousser et le rapprocher de Sam et de Bobby.

– Voici Castiel, celui qui me supporte depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, annonça l'aîné des Winchester en tapotant l'épaule de Castiel. On rentrait à la cellule, on a été–

Son jeune frère bondit littéralement du banc où il se trouvait, la main tendue vers le pupille et les yeux écarquillés.

– C'est un honneur, s'empressa de dire Sam, se souciant peu de ce que son frère racontait. Je me demandais quand j'allais enfin vous rencontrer !

Castiel, les bras collés le long de son corps, semblait de toute évidence perdu face à une telle réaction de la part du jeune Winchester, empli d'affection et de gratitude. Il observa longuement la main tendue vers lui, avant de se décider à la serrer. Sam lui offrit alors un sourire sincère et Dean résista à l'envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Il était peut-être chiant, mais il savait être génial quand il le fallait.

– Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon frère, j'ai eu beau chercher encore et encore, je ne trouvais rien, débita le jeune homme. Sans vous il serait encore là-bas, sans vous je… Merci.

Bon, peut-être pas si parfait que ça le petit frère, au final. Dean et Castiel n'avaient jamais évoqué ce point, l'agent y avait soigneusement veillé. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais même proprement remercié. Sans Castiel il subirait certainement toujours les tortures perverses d'Uriel, ou pire serait-il face à l'écran de l'ordinateur, torturant de nouveau Alastair, ressentant encore une fois cette pointe d'excitation à l'entente des hurlements de cet homme qu'il détestait.

– C'est naturel. Je n'ai fait que suivre les Lois, répondit Castiel, les yeux plissés, ne semblant pas comprendre la nature des émois de jeune fille que lui infligeait son frère.

Dean roula des yeux. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à Castiel. Voilà pourquoi il ne ressentait même pas la moindre envie de le faire. Le pupille était imperméable aux sentiments et ramenait toujours tout aux saintes Lois. À croire qu'il n'était pas capable de penser par lui-même, ni même de prendre une seule décision de son propre chef. Le Commandant, l'Algorithme, la Haute Autorité, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Les Lois, les Lois et les Lois. À plusieurs reprises, Dean avait tenté de lui exprimer un peu de sa gratitude, un simple « merci », mais l'attitude fermée de Castiel l'avait toujours rebuté.

– Oui, mais je n'aurai jamais su qu'une telle Loi existait et sans votre aide personne ne l'aurait signalé, persista Sam.

Ce n'était pas non plus la peine d'insister ainsi, ne put s'empêcher de penser Dean tandis que son frère semblait être en totale fascination pour le pupille. Pourtant Castiel n'était qu'un membre du gouvernement foutu dans un trench-coat à la con, incapable de nouer sa propre cravate, doublé d'un incompétent en matière d'enquête et de relations humaines. Il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi en faire tout un cinéma.

Castiel ne répondit rien. Pour changer.

Dean plissa les yeux, s'attardant sur la bouche de son collègue. Il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui se dessinait aux commissures des lèvres gercées du pupille. Une sorte d'arc de cercle imperceptible, s'étirant et se courbant en ce qui semblait être un sourire. Sam sembla le remarquer aussi et ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler mais Dean lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

– On devrait retourner à la cellule pour faire notre rapport, Castiel, lâcha-t-il, afin de garder un minimum de contrôle sur la situation.

Sam afficha une mine déçue tandis que Bobby serra à son tour la main de Castiel, tout en lui adressant également sa gratitude, tout en sobriété, comme son ami savait si bien le faire. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il remercie également le pupille.

Une fois dans la voiture, Dean sentit le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il enclencha le contact puis se tourna vers le pupille, cherchant à comprendre la raison de l'examen minutieux de son visage. Cela en devenait gênant.

– Oui ? finit par demander Dean, le ton sec.

Castiel détourna le regard et se concentra, encore une fois, sur le pare-brise, visiblement fasciné par la poubelle qui se tenait devant la voiture. Dean roula de nouveau des yeux et soupira, avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

– Ils ont l'air d'être des hommes bons, articula le jeune homme de sa voix rocailleuse.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil rapide au pupille. Ce dernier avait toujours le regard perdu dans le décor, où des structures de verres et de métal défilaient inlassablement.

– Tu as une bonne famille, Dean. Tu dois en être fier, continua-t-il.

L'agent remarqua aussitôt le changement de ton de la part de son observateur, chose qui se passait rarement. Voire même jamais. Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque et monotone, mais, à cet instant précis, elle semblait cacher une certaine nostalgie. Comme si ce dernier éprouvait des sentiments, lui qui ne semblait pourtant pas pouvoir contenir plus d'émotions qu'un Bot. Bizarre. Castiel serait-il un simple humain, lui, le pupille du gouvernement si fier de sa fonction ?

Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec la fameuse Ruby et les Déviants, Sam restait un homme bon et généreux. Bobby, quant à lui, était comme un père pour eux. Il avait toujours été présent dans leur vie, s'occupant d'eux quand John s'évertuait à partir à la traque d'Azazel. Il avait été là, lorsque, quatre ans plus tôt, leur père était décédé. Alors, Dean n'avait aucune honte à l'avouer, il était fier de sa famille. Le pupille avait vu juste. Il n'était peut-être pas observateur pour rien, après tout.

– Je le suis Castiel, je le suis. »

Le silence régnait de nouveau au sein de l'automobile, mais Dean remarqua le coup d'œil rapide du pupille. Après tout, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à répondre. Pour une fois, le silence de Castiel ne le dérangeait pas. Et, pour une fois, Dean tolérait la présence de son observateur, là, à ses côtés. Ce dernier était parfois – souvent – étrange et jamais il ne remplacerait Victor, mais Dean commençait à se dire que les mois à venir n'allaient peut-être pas être si horribles qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Sur ce point, Dean ne se trompa pas. Les semaines se succédèrent les unes après les autres, en un claquement de doigt. Et il ne lui restait plus que trois mois d'Observation à présent. Quatre-vingt-dix jours et il serait lavé de tous soupçons. En attendant, il continuait à remplir ses fonctions d'agent, aux côtés de Cas.

_Cas_. Malgré leurs débuts, le pupille et l'agent étaient devenus un peu plus que des simples collègues. « Amis » n'était pas non plus le bon terme, mais cela s'y rapprochait tout de même. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ce mec avait un sérieux problème avec la notion d'espace personnel, avait une tendance à apparaître de nulle part et était un peu trop fermé dans son statut de pupille, mais il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de sympathique. Dean s'était fait à sa présence.

Ils s'étaient embarqués dans une certaine forme de routine qui fonctionnait étonnamment bien. L'agent venait le chercher tous les matins à son appartement de fonction, dans le centre-ville. Ils passaient leur journée ensemble, enquêtant et traquant les Déviants. Puis Dean le ramenait, laissant le pupille faire il ne savait quoi chez lui, et retrouvait Sam dans leur maison. Et rien n'allait plus loin. Mais Dean se disait, par moment, que les trajets en voiture en sa compagnie n'étaient pas si désagréables, voire même parfois distrayant. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Cas lui décrivait les rouages au sein du gouvernement, se gardant pour autant d'évoquer son enfance en tant que pupille. Dean n'avait jamais osé l'interroger sur ce sujet. Lui-même lui parlait de Sam et de Bobby, lui racontant les divers souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface – Dean avait toujours une anecdote ridicule sur Sam à raconter, étrangement. Et Cas semblait les apprécier, vu les sourires qui étiraient ses lèvres à ces moments-là. Mais surtout, Cas ne l'ignorait plus et répondait à chacune de ses questions, même quand elles ne demandaient pas forcément de réponse. Surtout quand elles ne demandaient pas de réponse.

**.**

« A toutes les unités, on a repéré Jake Talley au parc Stonegate. Demande de renfort immédiat.

– Ici Dean Winchester. Bien reçu. On arrive.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Cas puis démarra la voiture, décollant en trombe. Cela faisait trop longtemps que ce terroriste leur filait entre les pattes, il n'était pas question de le laisser s'échapper encore une fois. Dean pouvait y arriver. Il devait y arriver. Pour Victor. La course-poursuite qu'ils avaient menée contre le Déviant en Décembre dernier lui laissait un goût amer et persistant.

– Qui est cet homme ? demanda Cas.

– Un putain de Déviant, cracha Dean, les doigts fermement enserrés autour du volant. C'est la quatrième fois qu'on le repère dans Lawrence. Il nous a déjà échappé trois fois et… J'en fais un peu une vendetta personnelle. Victor et moi on le voulait vraiment, on était limite obsédés par lui. Il fallait qu'on le mette derrière les barreaux. On était à deux doigts de l'avoir la dernière fois mais j'ai connement trébuché, je l'ai perdu de vue si rapidement et après y'a eu Topeka et il avait complètement disparu de nos radars. Je pensais qu'il avait quitté Lawrence…Bref. Il faut qu'on le coince aujourd'hui.

– Tu peux compter sur moi, Dean.

L'agent détourna rapidement son regard de la route, adressant un coup d'œil à Cas, un sourire en coin.

– Merci Cas.

Le pupille n'était pas un agent, loin de là. Lui et ses semblables, les autres mioches de l'Etat, étaient plutôt voués à rester bien sagement dans leur bureau, ignorant les problèmes rencontrés sur le terrain. Et vu la manière dont Cas s'occupait des interrogatoires, c'était certainement bien mieux ainsi. Mais Cas montrait toujours une détermination sans faille à l'aider et à l'appuyer dans ses recherches.

Une fois arrivé, Dean se gara près d'une maison aux murs jaunis et effrités, avant de sortir immédiatement du véhicule, suivi de près par Cas. De nombreux Bots et collègues de Dean encerclaient une maison, pointant leur arme vers toutes les issues. Au loin, il pouvait discerner Rufus. Il discutait à travers son communicateur, aux côtés d'un robot.

L'agent s'approcha de son collègue, jetant par la même occasion un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le parc Stonegate avait été abandonné depuis de nombreuses années, au profit des autres qui bourgeonnaient dans le centre de la ville, entretenus à la brindille près. Après tout, ils étaient dans les anciens quartiers de Lawrence, où plus personne ne daignait se montrer, mis à part quelques Déviants imprudents. L'eau et l'électricité n'y étaient même plus distribuées. D'anciennes maisons délabrées encadraient le parc, laissant planer l'écho oublié des rires d'enfants qui venaient s'y amuser lors des journées ensoleillées. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que les ordures et les amas de ferrailles – sans doute des restes de voitures désossées – qui osaient impunément fouler son herbe brûlée, oubliée par les Bots en charge de la propreté de la ville.

– Oui, ils étaient deux, marmonna Rufus. Dean et son observateur viennent d'arriver. Ouais. Y'en a qu'on a repéré dans une maison. Il est cerné. Faut que Garth nous fasse un compte-rendu de tous les mouvements qu'il y a eu dans le secteur. … C'est entendu.

Rufus porta une main à son oreille, coupant la communication. Il lorgna sur son bracelet, observant le plan du secteur.

– Jake est là-dedans Dean, commença l'agent en pointant négligemment du doigt la maison. On l'a vu avec quelqu'un d'autre que l'on n'a pas réussi à identifier. Les drones font un scan du périmètre en ce moment-même. Mais Jake est coincé, dans tous les cas. On va l'avoir.

– Vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui ? Qui l'a repéré ?

– C'est Isaac, il faisait une ronde dans le coin avec Tamara. Si tu veux mon avis, il cherchait plutôt un endroit tranquille pour… Tu sais. Ils ont eu l'autorisation cette année, ils peuvent enfin avoir un enfant. Des années qu'ils attendent ça. Enfin, dans tous les cas–

– Dean ? interrompit subitement Cas.

– Hey, je n'avais pas fini, cracha Rufus. Ce n'est pas parce que t'es un pupille et plus hautement placé que moi que tu peux–

– Dean, quelle est la description physique de Jake Talley ? demanda à nouveau Cas, se souciant peu de la remarque de Rufus.

Ce dernier serra les poings, blanchissant nerveusement ses phalanges. Dean interrogea du regard Cas mais son observateur fixait un tout autre point, les yeux perdus dans le parc.

– Cas, sérieux, ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter sur les détails du rapport. Tu le verras bien tout à l'heure, on fera sa description ensemble. Attendons déjà qu'il soit capturé et– Hey, Cas, tu vas où comme ça ?!

Sans prévenir, Cas s'était mis à courir, son trench-coat claquant contre ses cuisses. Rufus lui lança un regard perplexe, se demandant certainement quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer le pupille. Et Dean n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Quand il_ la_ vit. Cette forme. Cette ombre qui l'avait narguée en décembre dernier.

Jake Talley s'enfuyait. Comment était-il sorti de la maison ? Ils lui avaient pourtant assuré que le terroriste était coincé. Et Cas, cet abruti, ce fils de Bot, venait de se lancer à sa poursuite, seul. Il n'était pas formé pour cela, il n'avait même pas d'arme sur lui.

Et, lui, il restait là, planté aux côtés de Rufus. Bordel. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se mit à courir, tentant de rattraper au plus vite Cas qui était déjà bien devant. Il entendit Rufus aboyer aux autres que ce foutu Jake Talley était là-bas et non pas dans la maison, à courir entre les arbres prêt s'engouffrer dans les habitations qui longeaient l'autre extrémité du parc et à disparaître. Encore une fois.

Mais, devant-lui, Cas continuait de courir, toujours plus rapide. Il avait presque atteint Jake. Dean ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Ils avaient là une chance de l'attraper mais Cas n'était qu'un pupille. Et Dean en était persuadé : c'était bien une arme que Jake tenait au creux de sa main droite. S'il avait appris à Cas à en manier une, il n'en serait peut-être pas là, à s'inquiéter pour la vie de son observateur. Et ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela, juste des puces à calibrer, viser correctement et le jour était joué. Mais non, il n'avait pas jugé bon de le former et maintenant Cas se lançait dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir.

Dean accéléra le pas, sortant sa propre arme, et tentant de viser le Déviant. Il tira une première fois – trop à gauche. Le manque de stabilité entraîné par sa course l'empêchait d'ajuster sa ligne de mire. Il tira une seconde fois – trop à droite. Décidément. Derrière-lui, ils pouvaient entendre les pas de ses collègues qui se pressaient pour atteindre le terroriste. Quelques puces fusèrent à ses côtés, loupant elles aussi leur cible.

Cas avait presque atteint la hauteur de Jake quand ce dernier se retourna, la poigne serré sur l'arme, prêt à le viser. Dean tira une troisième fois. Raté. Encore.

– Putain c'est pas vrai ! cracha Dean, hors de lui.

Quand, en quelques secondes, Cas saisi la main de Jake – son arme tomba durement sur la pelouse jaunie. Il lui tourna bras, le baissa avant de poser son coude sur celui du terroriste, le forçant à se plier malgré-lui. Cas plaqua le bras du Déviant contre son torse, écartant ses propres bras – son biceps gauche appuyait sur la jugulaire de Jake – avant de resserrer sa prise plus fermement, ramenant le bras du terroriste derrière son dos. Une grimace défigura son visage du Déviant qui serrait les dents, semblant lutter contre la douleur du geste. Et, d'un coup, Cas appuya fermement son genou contre les jambes de Jake, le pliant encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à terre. Un cri de douleur finit par s'échapper des lèvres du Déviant. Le visage fermé, Cas contrôlait complètement la situation, maîtrisant le moindre des mouvements du terroriste.

Dean s'était arrêté net. Qu'est-ce que ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Depuis quand Cas savait faire des choses comme cela ? Même Dean n'aurait pas pu le faire – pas si rapidement, du moins. Rufus le dépassa sur sa gauche, accompagné par d'autres agents et trois Bots. Ils encerclèrent le terroriste, pointant tous leurs armes sur l'homme à terre, et Cas se décida enfin à le lâcher, le visage fermé. Dean avait du mal à reconnaître le pupille tellement celui-ci semblait différent, en cet instant. Des agents lui firent des remarques admiratives auquel il répondit poliment, sans vraiment s'attarder dessus.

Dean n'avait toujours pas bougé et Cas fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre.

– Cet homme était-il bien Jake Talley ? demanda Cas, visiblement soucieux.

– Euh, ouais. Cas, c'était bien lui. Ouais. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait là ?

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas où voulait en venir Dean.

– Déjà depuis quand tu nous la joue SuperAgent ? continua Dean. Et t'étais pas armé, bordel. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi. Je te signale que la dernière fois qu'un putain de Déviant s'est mis à tirer sur l'un d'entre nous, cette personne est morte. _Morte_, Cas.

– Ne voulais-tu pas que l'on arrête cet homme ? Si je n'avais pas couru après, il nous aurait échappé. Personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué.

– Mais pas au prix de la vie d'un homme, bon sang !

Dean prit une longue inspiration, tentant de se calmer. Cas aurait pu mourir, comme Victor. Devant lui. Il s'était mis en danger inutilement, c'était, c'était… Et sa cravate s'était dénouée, avec toute cette connerie. Dean s'approcha de Cas et tenta de refaire proprement le nœud qui surplombait son sous-pull blanc, sans grand succès.

– Je ne suis pas mort, Dean, souligna Cas, les sourcils froncés tandis que l'agent pestait contre sa cravate.

– Ce n'est pas la question, Cas. C'était… C'était franchement stupide ce que tu viens de nous faire, c'était une mauvaise idée de te faire venir, je n'étais même pas capable de–

– Je ne suis pas un civil, Dean, lui signala sèchement Cas.

D'un mouvement brusque, il recula d'un pas, se dégageant des mains du Winchester.

– Tu n'es pas non plus un agent à ce que je sache, tu es juste un pupille, tu n'es pas–

– Un pupille qui t'a sorti de Topeka. Et qui peut très bien t'y renvoyer.

Dean déglutit, scrutant attentivement Cas. Ce dernier détourna le regard, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne. Était-il sérieux avec sa menace ou simplement vexé par la réflexion qu'il venait de faire ? Cas le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux bleus s'attardant sur chaque parcelle de son visage sans une seule fois croiser les prunelles de Dean.

– Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, Dean. Je ne te renverrai pas à Topeka, du moins, je ne le ferai pas pour quelque chose d'aussi anecdotique. Mais je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, je ne suis pas_ faible_. Lorsque nous sommes pupilles, nous recevons des formations d'auto-défense et de sports de combats. J'aimerai qu'un jour tu me fasses plus confiance, ainsi qu'en mes capacités.

Cas venait de murmurer sa dernière phrase et Dean cru y percevoir une pointe de déception, ou peut-être de tristesse. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était faible, mais Dean avait déjà perdu un partenaire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre de tels risques. Quand Cas allait-il comprendre que ce n'était pas _contre_ lui, mais pour sa sécurité ?

– Eh vous deux, lança Rufus qui se rapprochait d'eux, quand vous aurez fini votre petite dispute conjugale, vous viendrez voir qui a été capturé par Isaac et Tamara, je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire.

– Ils ont attrapé l'autre Déviant ? demanda aussitôt Dean.

– L'autre _Déviante_, ouais.

Rufus se mit en marche vers Isaac qui tenait une jeune femme à l'aide de menottes, près de la première maison qu'ils avaient premièrement encerclés. Elle était de dos mais Dean pouvait deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il la sentait dans ses tripes, tortillant ses intestins, cette sensation dérange, ce malaise nauséeux. Était-ce son séjour à Topeka qui l'avait aveuglé ainsi ? Ou bien s'était-il simplement ramolli ?

Il avait été jusqu'à la défendre. Lui, Dean Winchester, fils du grand John Winchester, celui qui se faisait une joie d'envoyer les terroristes à Topeka, avait insisté pour que l'une d'entre elles soit laissée en paix. Quel imbécile.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Cas. Lui aussi avait compris. L'agent ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout de même espérer que ce n'était pas cela, que ce n'était pas elle. Que ce n'était pas Ava Wilson.

Presqu'arrivés à la hauteur du couple, ils pouvaient entendre Tamara discuter à travers son communicateur. Isaac ne lâchait pas sa prise, tenant fermement le poignet de la jeune femme. La tête baissée, elle était prise de légers soubresauts.

– C'est un malentendu, pleura-t-elle. Je vous l'assure, je– Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

Elle se retourna, leur faisant désormais face. Les lèvres de Dean s'émincèrent en une ligne étroite.

– Ava, soufflât-il simplement.

– Dean, Castiel. Vous le savez, non ? supplia la jeune femme. Vous le savez que ce n'est que l'œuvre du hasard, non ? Dites-leur !

Des traînées noires salissaient les joues d'Ava. Son maquillage avait certainement coulé avec ses larmes, comme lors de ses différents interrogatoires. Naïvement, Dean avait voulu croire en elle. La jeune femme était un peu comme lui, prise dans les sales pattes du gouvernement malgré elle, observée et épiée jusqu'aux moindres détails. Elle était une sorte d'alliée, quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre, même s'il n'avait jamais envisagé de lui dévoiler tous ses sentiments et ses craintes. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais l'idée d'avoir cette présence avait été rassurante, dans un certain sens. Et maintenant, il était là, face à la preuve irréfutable de ses mensonges, de ses tromperies. De sa propre connerie.

– Dean ? implora une dernière fois Ava.

Elle étudia minutieusement son visage, les yeux brouillés de larme. Dean ne cilla pas, affrontant son regard. Alors, de sa main libre, Ava essuya ses yeux et ses joues, emportant une partie de son maquillage avec elle. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sourire.

– Bon, je vois que ça ne sert plus à rien de faire semblant, lâcha-t-elle dans un faux soupir.

Personne ne lui répondit. Cela ne servait à rien. Alors, elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Dean ne la lâchait pas du regard. Il pouvait sentir Cas à ses côtés mais la honte qui l'habitait était trop grande pour qu'il lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Lui, il avait eu raison. Depuis le début.

– On l'emmène à la cellule, informa Rufus à Isaac. Et demain c'est aller simple pour Topeka. Jake est envoyé dès ce soir, l'Agence veut commencer au plus vite son interrogation.

– On emmènera Ava à Topeka, Cas et moi.

–D'accord, j'en parlerai à Jody dès mon retour à la cellule mais ça devrait être , Isaac, on y va. Tamara, tu nous suis ?

– J'arrive, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis en communication avec Jody, il lui prépare une cellule pour la nuit.

– Tu entends ça, Ava ? demanda Rufus. Un vrai petit lit douillet t'attend à la cellule. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au palace que t'offrira l'Agence à Topeka, ne t'en fais pas.

– Vous vous trompez, répondit simplement la Déviante. Vous vous trompez tous. Vous pensez que ce vous faites est la bonne chose, mais c'est faux. Ma cause est juste. Notre cause est juste. Et vous vous en rendrez compte tôt ou tard. Mais vous ne serez pas de notre côté, oh non. Et vous vous en mordrez les doigts.

Elle adressa un dernier regard à Dean et à Cas avant d'être traînée par Isaac, suivi de près par Rufus et Tamara.

Au loin, dans le parc, les autres agents accompagnaient Jake au véhicule qui venait d'arriver. C'était la dernière fois que le jeune homme verrait Lawrence de sa vie. Et peut-être même la lumière du jour.

– Dean ?

– Ouais, Cas ? répondit Dean, continuant d'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui

–Tu es sûr, pour demain ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas retourner à Topeka de sitôt.

– Je veux m'assurer qu'Ava soit envoyée à Topeka, j'ai besoin de le faire moi-même. Pour Jake… J'ai vu sa capture, je sais que ça va être bon. Mais elle, j'ai juste besoin de faire quelque chose de concret à son niveau, histoire d'oublier le fait que je l'ai défendue, à l'époque.

– Je comprends. Nous nous assurerons qu'elle soit bien remise en main propre au sein de l'Agence. Je serais à tes côtés.

– Merci, Cas. Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi, on en a fait suffisamment pour aujourd'hui je crois. »

Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'au véhicule et, comme prévu, Dean déposa Cas devant l'immeuble de son appartement. Il le regarda franchir ses portes, avant de prendre la direction de sa maison.

A son retour, il trouva une maison vide. Sam était encore sorti. Son petit-frère était apparemment à la recherche d'un travail au sein de Lawrence, afin d'arrêter de passer ses journées à se morfondre. Il ne lui en avait pas dit plus. Dean n'avait pas posé plus de questions. Pour lui, cela en revenait au même : Sam ne sera jamais un agent comme lui, comme leur père. Alors, quand il retrouvait leur maison vide comme à cet instant, il ne demandait rien et se contentait de prendre une bière, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Il la but en silence, sans même allumer la lumière de la cuisine. À quoi bon.

Dean se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre, frôlant la porte du garage de ses doigts lorsqu'il passa devant. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché mais Dean se déshabilla tout de même, gardant uniquement ses sous-vêtements sur lui, avant de se glisser sous la couette. Il soupira d'aise, appréciant la douceur des draps contre sa peau nue. Ses muscles commencèrent à se relâcher, petit à petit. La journée avait été éreintante, stressante, et même un peu étonnante. Quel genre d'éducation recevait les pupilles pour savoir effectuer de telles techniques de combat ? Il n'aurait jamais cru Cas capable d'une telle chose. Il était peut-être effectivement temps de lui accorder plus de crédit, de lui faire plus confiance. Peut-être.

Il reçut un appel de Jody. C'était décidé : lui et Cas irait le lendemain déposer Ava à l'Agence, à Topeka. Une fois la discussion terminée, il appela à son tour Cas pour lui en toucher un mot, l'informant sur les diverses étapes de la journée. Ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude en communication. Dean hésita plusieurs fois à s'excuser. Cas raccrocha avant que Dean n'en trouve le cran.

Des pensées obsédantes s'agitaient dans sa tête, ressassant sa journée en boucle, s'attardant sur tous ces détails qui avaient eu lieu pendant les interrogatoires d'Ava et qui auraient pu lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Qui auraient _dû_ lui ouvrir les yeux. Son angoisse, glaciale et asphyxiante, ruisselait dans le creux de ses veines. Dean se tourna dans son lit, encore et encore. Son coussin était mal positionné. Son bras le gênait. Il avait trop chaud. Puis trop froid, maintenant que la couverture ne recouvrait plus entièrement son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à bien respirer, le nez plongé dans l'oreiller. Impossible de s'endormir.

Et demain allait être une longue, longue, journée.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur : <strong>La suite de l'Observation, ça sera dans deux semaines ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Concernant la seconde partie, j'ai bouclé trois chapitres pour le moment. J'essaie de ne pas trop perdre le rythme. Et merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, ça me donne toujours des coup de boost pour l'écriture.

Allez, je dois désormais me préparer pour ma fuite en Bretagne. A bientôt !


	5. Partie I - Cinquième chapitre

**Notes de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tout le monde ! Voici le cinquième chapitre qui est un peu plus tranquille que les précédents. Merci de continuer à me lire, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. _  
><em>

**Remerciements : **Comme expliqué dans le chapitre précédent, ce qui ne devait faire qu'un chapitre en est devenu deux grâce à Dup'n'Dup. Merci à toi pour tous tes conseils, que ce soit sur cette histoire ou sur le reste. Je n'en serai pas là sans toi !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

* Oswin Goldstein : Merci beaucoup pour cette review, je suis ravie de voir que tu entres toujours facilement dans l'histoire et qu'elle continue à te plaire. Et voir que je ne suis pas trop OOC me fait également plaisir. Merci !

_Bonne lecture et encore merci à toutes et à tous._

* * *

><p><strong>Cinquième chapitre<strong>

**.**

**Topeka, Kansas**

Dans un bruit sourd et feutré, la porte de la voiture se referma automatiquement derrière Dean. L'agent passa une main sur son front, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui y avaient perlé. Le mois de Juin débutait avec une chaleur déjà étouffante, suffocante. L'odeur écœurante du pétrole suintait à travers l'asphalte, dans des effluves fétides qu'aucune brise ne venait balayer. Sous les rayons ardents du soleil qui avait pourtant atteint depuis de nombreuses heures son zénith, Dean pouvait sentir sa peau bouillonner. Il était en train de cuire, bordel. Cas sortit à son tour du véhicule, son trench-coat toujours marié à sa peau. Comment faisait-il avec une chaleur pareille ? Il faisait au moins quarante degrés, si ce n'était plus. Le pupille lui lança un regard sérieux, visiblement concentré par la tâche qu'ils menaient tous les deux.

Ils venaient d'arriver à Topeka et, devant eux, la voiture du Bots qui amenait Ava au sein de l'Agence se garaient tout juste. Trois robots sortirent du bâtiment, dévalant les marches dans des mouvements saccadés et contrôlés. L'un d'entre eux brancha le véhicule tandis que les deux autres sortirent la jeune femme du véhicule. Ava se démenait comme elle pouvait, tentant d'échapper à l'emprise des Bots. Mais l'empreinte métallique de leur poigne était bien trop puissante. Dean le savait bien, à présent.

La jeune femme lança des regards apeurés autour d'elle, semblant chercher une quelconque aide. Mais personne ne vint.

Et, quand Ava croisa les prunelles de Dean, elle lui adressa un regard apeuré, les yeux remplies de larmes. Mais Dean ne la croyait plus. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré devant lui ? Elle se foutait juste de sa gueule, encore une fois.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, commença la jeune femme, dont le visage se déformait peu à peu par la peur, tout ça on le fait pour vous. Ne me laissez pas y aller, s'il vous plaît. Ne me laisse pas partir Dean. Ce sont _eux_ les criminels !

Elle pointa du doigt les portes le bureau de l'Agence, où l'on pouvait voir quelques membres du gouvernement discuter entre eux. Quelques passants s'arrêtèrent, observant Ava qui commençait à s'agiter et hausser le ton. Dans la foule, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds hoqueta d'effroi, la main posée sur sa bouche.

– Écoutez-moi, ne les laissez pas vous avoir comme ça ! cria-t-elle à leur encontre, tandis que le Bot commença à la traîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment, secondé par un nouveau Bot venu l'aider. Soyez au-dessus du gouvernement ! Soyez au-dessus de tout ça !

La jeune femme s'accrocha au plexiglas, refusant d'entrer dans le bureau de l'Agence, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rougies.

– Dean, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas y aller, implora alors Ava, la voix brisée. Pitié…

Des souvenirs stridents remontèrent en un instant, déchirant sa conscience de pensées aiguës et lancinantes. Douleur. Uriel. Cris. Lamentations. Alastair. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra– il devait se calmer sinon son bracelet allait vite révéler le mal-être qui l'habitait. Les souvenirs remontaient à nouveau et cette fois, il n'était pas à l'abri dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il était à la vue de tous, exposé, faible, nu.

_Pitié !_

L'agent serra ses poings. Ses phalanges blanchissaient à vue d'œil, sa respiration s'était accélérée sans qu'il ne le réalise et il pouvait entendre son sang pulser violemment contre sa tempe. Dean détourna le regard avant de croiser les prunelles bleues de Cas qui l'observait fixement, les yeux plissés.

Les supplications d'Ava s'étouffèrent peu à peu. Les Bots avaient réussi à la faire entrer. Dean entendit un mouvement de foule. Les passants reprenaient certainement le cours de leur vie, oubliant rapidement le remue-ménage que venait de créer la jeune femme. Et si, pour une fois, ses larmes avaient été réelles ? Et si cette peur qui avait défiguré son visage n'avait pas été factice ? Dean connaissait intimement les supplices réservés aux les suspects. Il en connaissait les secrets, les dessous intimes. Dean savait à quel point ils pouvaient détruire une vie. S'il y était resté quelque jour de plus, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa santé mentale.

Cas se rapprocha légèrement de Dean, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. L'agent déglutit difficilement. Sa respiration s'était calmée. Mais avant que le pupille ne puisse prononcer une parole, ne serait-ce qu'un mot, une silhouette s'approcha d'eux, de longs cheveux blonds ondulés encadrant son visage de porcelaine. Dean lâcha Cas du regard et le porta sur la jeune femme. Il remarqua aussitôt le sous-pull blanc dissimulé sous sa veste noire. Encore une pupille. Dean en côtoyait un peu trop ces derniers temps. Cas, lui, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la jeune, trop occupé à le dévisager.

– Castiel, prononça-t-elle seulement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le nommé écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris par sa présence et se retourna vers elle. L'expression sur le visage de Cas était délectable et le poids des réminiscences de l'agent s'allégea légèrement. Dean accorda même un sourire moqueur au pupille. Cas avait également cette manie silencieuse de venir le voir en toute discrétion, sans un bruit, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux sursauts incontrôlés. Les traits stupéfaits qu'arboraient Cas étaient alors une douce vengeance aux yeux de l'agent.

– Hester, répondit simplement Cas.

Dean observa l'échange, les sourcils froncés. D'accord, Cas ne rigolait donc pas quand il disait que les relations entre pupilles étaient seulement cordiales et encore, le mot était fort. Bien qu'ils aient pratiquement été élevés ensembles, aucun lien fraternel ne semblait les unir. Dean ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à lui et Sammy et jamais il n'aurait accepté une telle distance avec son frère. Cas serra la main de la jeune femme.

– Je ne te savais pas à Topeka. Ta mission est-elle enfin terminée ?

– Non. Dean et moi-même déposions seulement une terroriste à l'Agence pour son interrogatoire, répondit Cas en pointant vaguement Dean.

Dean lui fit un sourire forcé et, d'un geste de la main, la salua. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avant de répondre sèchement :

– Oh, je vois. Il s'agit donc du fameux Dean. Enchantée.

L'agent haussa un sourcil et ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre que la pupille était tout sauf ravie de le rencontrer en chair et en os – puisque, apparemment, il était devenu une sorte de célébrité au sein du gouvernement. Elle l'observa de haut en bas, sans gêne, avant de reporter son attention sur Cas, le visage fermé.

– Tes rapports sont de moins en moins aboutis, Zachariah n'est pas ravi. Toutes ces… futilités, te prennent bien trop de temps, tu dois mieux te concentrer sur ta mission, Castiel.

La futilité en question se racla la gorge et Cas lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il semblait nerveux.

– Il ne me reste plus que trois mois, répondit simplement le pupille de sa voix monotone. Je ferai un rapport final à ce moment-là.

– Bien, répondit Hester, visiblement satisfaite. À très bientôt Castiel. Nous avons tous hâte que tu retrouves tes fonctions à la Haute Autorité, Castiel. Ta place est ici.

La jeune femme tourna les talons et pénétra au sein de l'Agence, veillant à ne pas adresser un seul regard à Dean. Quand les cheveux dorés d'Hester disparurent de son champ de vision, l'agent s'estima heureux d'avoir eu Cas pour observateur. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

– Hester est quelqu'un de bien, déclara Cas, semblant déchiffrer le fond de la pensée de Dean.

– Mouais, répondit simplement le Winchester. Allez, ne traînons pas ici.

Cas acquiesça et se dirigea machinalement vers l'automobile avant de prendre la place du passager. Dean observa quelques instants le bâtiment. Il ne pouvait pas refréner la houle de souvenirs qui l'envahissait et un frisson parcouru son échine. Dean se mordilla la lèvre, puis plaqua un sourire sur son visage. Au moins, il pouvait toujours faire comme si de rien n'était. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il y arrivait, après tout, si l'on oubliait la petite baisse de régime qu'il avait subi quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dean monta dans la voiture et, pour une fois, activa le pilote automatique pour les reconduire à Lawrence. Il n'était pas en état de conduire et s'il pouvait éviter de les envoyer lui et Cas dans le décor, cela ne serait pas plus mal.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet et seul le ronflement continu du moteur les berça – Dean se surpris à fermer les yeux plusieurs fois durant le trajet. Les champs étaient bien jolis cinq minutes, mais ils commençaient à devenir légèrement lassants.

Parfois, Dean se demandait comment étaient les routes inexplorées de la Division, et même celles du pays tout entier.

Quand la ligne d'horizon de Lawrence se dessina sur le pare-brise, Dean se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à Cas qui s'était endormi, la tête calée contre le plexiglas, un léger filet de bave s'échappant de ses lèvres rosies. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Eh, Cas ? tenta Dean, chuchotant presque. On arrive.

Pour réponse, son voisin lui accorda un grognement. Dean lui le gratifia d'un léger coup de poing amical sur l'épaule. Cas ouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard dur. Okay, le pupille n'était de toute évidence pas du matin. Ou de l'après-midi, en l'occurrence.

– Allez Cas, réveille-toi et illumine-nous avec ta bonne humeur, se moqua Dean.

L'agent reprit le contrôle du véhicule et prit la direction de l'appartement de Cas. Une fois garé devant chez lui, Dean réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de finir cette journée ainsi, qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, retrouver Sam, éviter ses questions et finalement s'endormir en tentant d'ignorer les cris d'Alastair qui résonnait dans ses pensées.

– On peut sortir au Roadhouse, sinon ? proposa alors Dean, alors que la main de Cas venait de se poser sur la poignée, prêt à sortir.

Cas tourna doucement sa tête vers Dean, surpris par la proposition. Dean pouvait le comprendre, ses mots ayant légèrement dépassés ses pensées. Il avait souvent parlé du bar d'Ellen au pupille, sans jamais oser l'inviter. Dean avait légèrement hésité à lui proposer de venir à la soirée d'anniversaire de Sam. Mais Cas avait sans doute mieux à faire et il n'avait jamais manifesté l'envie d'y venir, de toute façon. Dean s'était rapidement ravisé.

Et la main de Cas était toujours posée sur la poignée.

– Sauf si tu avais quelque chose de prévu, ajouta alors rapidement Dean.

– Je n'avais rien de prévu, répondit Cas. J'apprécierais beaucoup visiter ce fameux bar, oui.

Le pied posé sur l'accélérateur, l'agent redémarra la voiture et sortit du centre de la ville, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Quand Dean ouvrit les portes du bar, il aperçut Ellen derrière son comptoir, essuyant des verres avec un torchon beige délavé. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Seul deux hommes sirotaient une bière, adossés contre le vieux chêne du comptoir. Il était encore un peu tôt pour que le bar soit rempli, à vrai dire. Des notes artificielles s'échappaient des enceintes, inondant la pièce d'une musique mélancolique. Ellen ne devait pas être dans son meilleur jour.

– Ellen, sers-nous deux bières ! interpella Dean.

Il se dirigea vers elle, suivit de près par Cas, qui ne semblait pas trop savoir comment se comporter dans un tel lieu. Dean commença à se demander si ce n'était pas la première fois que le pupille venait dans un bar, tellement il semblait mal à l'aise.

– Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Ellen, affichant une mine exaspéré. Et non, ne me fais pas ton regard séducteur, ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi, Winchester.

Elle lui lança un regard sévère et Dean se redressa aussitôt. Ce n'est pas que la barmaid l'intimidait mais… La barmaid l'intimidait. Elle lança ensuite un regard à Cas, les yeux légèrement plissés.

– Et qui est ton ami ?

– C'est Cas ! s'exclama Dean avant de se racler la gorge, décidé à faire une meilleure présentation. Castiel, voici Ellen. Ellen, voici Castiel, mon observateur.

– Le fameux, répondit Ellen, un sourire en coin. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais finalement nous le présenter. Tu nous parles de lui mais tu le gardes pour toi tout seul.

Dean ignora la réflexion puis lança un regard à Cas, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un tabouret face au comptoir.

– Enchanté, articula Cas en s'asseyant, j'ai également beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour s'assurer que je lui fasse des tartes après la distribution de fruits celui-là, soupira faussement Ellen avant de les servir en bière. Allez, celles-ci sont pour moi, profitez-en bien les enfants !

Cas fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Ellen s'en alla discuter avec les deux hommes à l'autre bout du comptoir.

– À la tienne Cas, lança Dean avant de boire une gorgée.

Le liquide frais envahit toute sa bouche, les bulles d'air explosant contre son palet. Dean soupira d'aise. Bordel, cela faisait du bien. Dean déglutit puis ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de l'instant. Il était bien, là, à Lawrence, en sécurité, entouré d'amis. Loin de Topeka. Peut-être aurait-il dû proposer à Sam de venir, d'ailleurs.

Dean ouvrit les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil à Cas qui–

– Eh bien, c'est du rapide avec toi ! s'exclama Dean, s'étouffant presque.

D'un mouvement mécanique, Cas posa sa bière – vide – sur le comptoir, avant de regarder Dean.

– J'avais soif, répondit-il simplement.

– A ce que je vois, oui. C'est toujours comme ça quand tu sors ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne sors pas beaucoup.

Dean réalisa qu'il ne savait rien de la vie du pupille, en dehors des traques. Il connaissait les habitudes des pupilles au gouvernement, oui, mais il ne savait pas ce que Cas faisait personnellement de son temps libre. Il réalisa alors qu'il le connaissait à peine, malgré leurs semaines passées ensemble.

– Tu fais quoi quand je te ramène ? demanda Dean, de but en blanc, sans vraiment réfléchir à ses mots.

– Je lis des rapports du gouvernement. Mes collègues m'en envoient tous les jours, il faut que je reste au courant de ce qu'il se passe au sein du Capitole durant mon absence. Je ne suis jamais absenté aussi longtemps de Topeka.

– Tous les soirs ?

– Non, répondit Cas, ce qui soulagea légèrement Dean. Je m'accorde généralement un peu de temps pour lire, également. En tant que pupille, j'ai accès à une partie de Ila base de données des livres précédent la Grande Panique. Il y a beaucoup d'œuvres intéressantes.

– Oh, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un tel privilège. On va éviter d'en faire part à Sam, il serait certainement jaloux. Toujours le nez fourré dans les bouquins, celui-là. Mais c'est plutôt cool, en tout cas.

Cas lui répondit avec un sourire, tandis que sa main jouait avec sa bouteille de bière un peu trop vide.

– Je suis actuellement en train de lire l'œuvre d'un écrivain qui n'a malheureusement pas connu la gloire durant son vivant. Ses livres ont été appréciés à sa juste valeur après la mort de celui-ci. Et désormais, il est à nouveau oublié, stocké dans les archives du gouvernement.

Dean haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– Il s'agit de Carver Edlund, précisa Cas. C'est de la fiction. Il a écrit de nombreux livres nommés _Supernatural, _sur deux frères qui pourchassent des monstres. Ils combattent des démons, vampires, des rougarous. Je… J'aime beaucoup ce qu'il écrit. C'est très imaginatif.

– Des vampires ? Et des rougaquoi ? J'ai déjà entendu parler des démons, mais jamais des deux autres. Ça à l'air plutôt _badass_, ton truc, je dois avouer. Bien mieux que toute la connerie que l'on nous coltine à longueur de journée.

Excepté Dr. Sexy MD, souligna mentalement Dean. Malgré toute la propagande pro-médecine que la série rabâchait, les intrigues étaient rudement bien ficelées, il fallait l'admettre. Et Dr. Sexy allait-il réussir à sauver le Dr. Ellen Picollo de l'explosion qui avait soufflé tout l'hôpital de Kansas City ? Foutu Déviants et leurs idéaux à la con. Les deux protagonistes étaient si proches du but. Après toutes ces années à se tourner autour, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble. Cela crevait les yeux qu'ils s'aimaient, bon sang. Mais qui pouvait ne pas tomber amoureux du Dr Sexy ? Lui qui portait si bien l'uniforme de médecin, blanc et vert. Si seulement Dr Sexy s'était rendu compte quelques minutes plus tôt du feu passionnel qui l'animait, de ses vrais sentiments envers Ellen avant que celle-ci ne se décide a–

– Je pourrais te lire une des histoires, si tu le souhaites, pendant une de nos rondes. Ce n'est pas comme si je te prêtais vraiment le livre… Rien n'interdit vraiment que je te lise le contenu.

La voix rauque de Cas le sortit brutalement de ses pensées. Il était de toute évidence temps que le nouvel épisode sorte. Dean porta son poing à sa bouche et toussota légèrement. Cas le fixait. Encore. Puis Dean se rappela que ce dernier attendait certainement une réponse.

– Ca pourrait être plutôt cool, ouais. On fera ça. Et vous n'avez accès qu'aux livres ?

– Non, le cinéma et la musique également, je crois. Je ne me suis intéressé qu'à la littérature pour le moment. Mais cela reste assez succins, nos supérieurs ne nous laisse pas un libre accès à tout le contenu.

Dean avait envie de lui demander s'il connaissait Led Zeppelin il se ravisa assez vite – il ignora également le petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en pensant à cette musique qu'il n'avait pas écouté depuis bien trop longtemps. Il n'était qu'un agent, il n'était pas censé connaître ces groupes de musique. Il n'avait plus quelques semaines à tenir, huit, ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher. Alors Dean sourit, et demanda à Cas de lui parler un peu plus de ses lectures et de ses goûts, tentant de le connaître un peu mieux par la même occasion.

Les bières s'enfilèrent les unes après les autres, et sans que Dean ne le réalise, ils étaient en étaient déjà à leur sixième. Même s'il ne sortait pas beaucoup, Cas se révélait être une excellente compagnie. Ellen était venue les rejoindre et ils discutaient désormais tous les trois, comme de vieux amis. Le pupille était même assez drôle, ne comprenant pas les taquineries d'Ellen qui s'amusait un peu trop à le charrier. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir pour le pauvre Cas, glissant de temps en temps sa main dans son dos pour le gratifier de quelques tapotements.

Dean porta sa bière ses lèvres, observant du coin de l'œil Ellen et Cas qui parlaient de l'Initiation. Le pupille n'en avais jamais fait – comme tous les pupilles puisque, dans leur cas, l'Initiation était entamé dès leur adoption par l'État – et la barmaid tentait plus ou moins habilement de comprendre comment les pupilles rencontraient leurs partenaires.

– Pour la plupart d'entre nous, nous n'en avons tout simplement pas, annonça Cas. La Haute Autorité est plus importante, elle prend la majorité de notre temps. Le gouvernement est notre famille, en quelque sorte.

Dean et Ellen s'échangèrent un regard qui voulait en dire long. Si le Winchester voulait que son amie demande franchement à Cas d'être plus explicite à ce niveau, Ellen demandait à Dean d'en faire de même. Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux et lui fit un signe de tête _– vas-y, toi, allez_– mais l'attention d'Ellen se porta sur Jo qui venait de rentrer dans le bar.

– Sauvée par le gong, lâcha-t-elle, avant de s'éloigner vers sa fille.

Elle ne manqua pas d'adresser un regard évocateur à Dean. Ce dernier se racla la gorge. Cas, quant à lui, avait les yeux plissés. Évidemment, il ne comprenait pas où les deux amis voulaient en venir. Et c'était tant mieux, sans doute.

– Jo. Non, lâcha alors sèchement Ellen.

De là où ils étaient, Dean et Cas pouvaient entendre plus ou moins distinctement les propos d'Ellen et de Jo. Dean soupira. L'adolescente n'avait donc pas totalement lâché l'affaire.

– Qui est-elle ? demanda alors Cas en scrutant Jo.

– C'est Joanna, la fille d'Ellen. Elle doit commencer son Initiation en Janvier et… commença Dean avant se raviser.

Ils ne devaient pas commencer à parler de ça. Tout se passait bien, Dean ne pouvait pas gâcher la soirée avec sa rancœur envers le gouvernement.

– Tu… Non, Jo, s'énerva Ellen, dans son coin. Tu vas y aller. Ce n'est que trois années, on en a déjà parlé. Ton argumentation ne sert à rien.

– Mais maman, rétorqua Jo, tu sais très bien que je n'en ai rien à faire. J'en reviendrai au même point : libre. Tout ça est inutile !

– Joanna ne veut pas faire l'Initiation ? devina alors Cas.

Dean soupira de nouveau et but une gorgée, avant de lui répondre. Si Cas voulait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, Dean allait le lui révéler.

– Oui, elle… Elle n'a pas envie d'être mère, tout simplement. Elle ne l'a jamais voulu. Elle veut simplement s'occuper du bar avec Ellen. Et le but de l'Initiation, c'est un peu ça, après tout. Trouver le bon partenaire, se former pour une vie bien rangée, et finalement sortir de là et vivre sa vie, selon les commandements de l'Algorithme.

Cas ne répondit pas, le fixant sans ciller. Dean prit une nouvelle gorgée puis s'humidifia les lèvres. Il n'était pas à l'aise.

– Depuis que Bill – le père de Jo – est décédé, Ellen et Jo se sont rapprochées, je ne les avais jamais vu l'une loin de l'autre, tu sais, ajouta ensuite Dean, le regard fixé sur sa bouteille. Elles se disputent souvent mais je suppose que c'est normal, non ? Mais cette fois-ci, leurs disputes sont beaucoup plus violentes. Ellen s'inquiète juste pour Jo, c'est sans doute le rôle d'une mère. Enfin bref… Ouais, Jo ne veut pas y aller. Et ça me brise un peu le cœur de les voir ainsi, toutes les deux, à se déchirer pour une stupide histoire comme ça. Elles comptent pour moi, elles sont un peu ma famille, au même titre que Bobby.

– Je vois, répondit seulement Cas, buvant à son tour une gorgée, finissant sa bière.

Dean lui lança un coup d'œil. Cas observait à présent sa bière vide, visiblement intéressé par ce que l'étiquette indiquait. Il s'humidifia les lèvres – sa langue rosée glissant lentement sur ses lèvres sèches– puis regarda à nouveau Dean. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, ouvrant légèrement sa bouche, avant de se reprendre et fixer à nouveau sa bouteille. Dean n'insista pas et se racla la gorge. Il ne savait toujours pas où étaient les limites avec les pupilles, quelles questions il pouvait poser et quelles questions il faisait mieux de se garder pour lui. Et il y avait toujours quelque chose de gênant dans la façon dont lui et Cas se regardaient, par moment. C'était juste trop long. Trop fixe. Trop bleu.

– Joanna Beth ! s'énerva Ellen tandis que Jo se précipita à l'étage, sans daigner répondre à sa mère.

Ellen se rapprocha du juke-box et le tapota de ses phalanges dans un mouvement régulier, le regard fixé sur les fenêtres du bar. La musique s'était radicalement transformée, résonnant désormais dans des tonalités métalliques. Dean plissa ses lèvres et jeta un regard à Cas. Le pupille toujours perdu dans des pensées que Dean n'arrivait pas à discerner.

– Il est temps de rentrer, Cas ! Faut réussir à se lever pour aller au boulot, demain.

L'aîné Winchester remercia Ellen avant de payer ses consommations. La barmaid leur répondit avec un sourire légèrement forcé. Cas insista pour payer sa part mais Dean ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Puis ils rejoignirent tous les deux sa voiture. Bordel, il allait encore devoir utiliser le mode automatique. Il détestait quand on conduisait à sa place. Et il détestait surtout l'idée que ça soit un fichu programme qui prenne possession de la route.

– J'ai passé une très bonne soirée Dean, articula Cas de sa bouche empâtée, tandis que l'automobile venait de se garer devant l'immeuble du pupille.

– Moi aussi Cas, répondit Dean. Il faudra que l'on se refasse ça. On pourra amener Sammy et Bobby avec nous, ça pourrait être sympa.

– J'apprécierai beaucoup, oui. »

Cas lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de sortir du véhicule et de pénétrer dans son immeuble. Dean se massa la nuque, avant de demander au véhicule de le ramener chez lui.

**.**

Les jours se succédèrent, tissant dans une rapidité folle la toile des mois de Juillet et d'Août. L'été qui avait plané sur la Division durant ces deux mois s'était révélé tortionnaire, infligeant à tout le Kansas une chaleur insoutenable. Le gouvernement avait atteint un niveau d'alerte maximum. Si la fluctuation des décès naturels était comprise dans l'Algorithme, ouvrant une marge d'erreur pour que les calculs ne soient pas faussés, le nombre de décès infligé par la déshydratation avait rapidement touché la limite autorisée.

Malgré la chaleur qui ralentissait son rythme de travail, Dean avait appris à apprécier d'une autre manière les rondes et les enquêtes. La traque des Déviants était devenue moins malsaine, tirant plus sur le plaisir du travail bien fait que sur l'obsession maladive. Le plaisir n'était plus seulement dans leur arrestation et dans leur visage déformé par la peur à l'entente du mot « Topeka ». Il résidait désormais dans les discussions, dans la réflexion sur les enquêtes pour tenter de savoir si le suspect était réellement coupable ou non. Les soirées qui suivaient les dures journées de travail jouaient aussi pour quelque chose là-dedans. Parfois, ils étaient rejoints par Jody, ou encore par Rufus ou Garth. Il y avait une nouvelle atmosphère au travail. Quelque chose de nouveau. D'agréable. Avec Victor, cela ne se passait pas ainsi. Ce n'était pas moins bien, non, jamais Dean n'irait penser cela de son ami. Autant prendre ses souvenirs et les piétiner. Les enquêtes avec Cas était juste… Différentes. Son ancien partenaire était toujours les yeux rivés sur son bracelet, contrairement à Cas qui ne le regardait que très rarement. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être tout simplement qu'il n'en avait pas le réflexe. Dean avait parfois tendance à l'oublier, mais son ami n'était pas un agent. Il avait beau faire preuve de capacité physique qui égalait – et peut-être même dépassait – celles du Winchester, il n'en restait pas moins un pupille, un membre de la Haute Autorité. Malgré ses allures de soldat qu'il arborait de temps à autres, il était un bureaucrate. Mais où avait-il appris à faire tout cela ? L'éducation au sein du gouvernement était-elle aussi intense ? Nombreuses furent les fois où ces questions frôlèrent les lèvres du Winchester, avant qu'il ne referme la bouche, de peur de dépasser les limites.

Dean avait réussi son Observation. Cas ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails mais il lui avait tout de même signalé qu'il serait laissé tranquille, à présent. Cas allait personnellement y veiller, d'après ce qu'il lui avait confié lors d'une des soirées qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux au Roadhouse. Dean n'arrivait plus à se souvenir précisément de la soirée en question. Lui et Cas étaient venus régulièrement au bar d'Ellen, lors de ces trois derniers mois. Le pupille y avait d'ailleurs découvert la délicatesse du Whisky et en avait bu à chaque fois, malgré le prix exorbitant de l'alcool.

« Être pupille à ses avantages, malgré tout, avait lâché Cas après avoir bu trois verres.

Dean y avait senti une pointe d'amertume mais n'avait pas osé en demander plus à son ami. Quand ce dernier voudra en parler, il le fera de lui-même. Dean se demandait tout de même ce qui pouvait bien tracasser son ami ainsi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait vu une telle lueur de tristesse dans ses prunelles bleues. Et Dean aurait voulu dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, pour que ses lèvres se courbent à nouveau en un sourire. Mais, comme à son habitude, Dean ne disait rien. Dean n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait ce genre de discussion.

Il appréciait Cas. Le pupille était un peu étrange, un peu ringard même, mais ils s'entendaient bien, tous les deux. Dean aimait les soirées au Roadhouse en sa compagnie. Tout comme Ellen et Jo qui ne s'étaient d'ailleurs toujours pas remises de ce fameux concours de shots qu'ils avaient fait tous les quatre. Cas n'avait pas cillé une seule seconde, les enchaînant les uns après les autres. A vrai dire, Dean ne s'en était toujours pas remis non plus.

Il aimait les discussions qu'ils avaient, que ce soit à bord de la voiture ou contre le comptoir du Roadhouse. Elles étaient naturelles, bien plus humaines qu'à leur début. Le pupille lui racontait rarement sa propre histoire, effleurant trop peu souvent son passé. À la place, il lui narrait de nombreuses anecdotes sur sa vie au sein du Capitole et sur les livres qu'il avait eu l'occasion de lire, grâce à ses fameux privilèges. Dean lui parlait toujours plus de sa famille. Un soir, il évoqua même brièvement sa mère. Cas ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'utilisation du passé. Mais, de toute façon, il était certainement au courant. Toute la ville l'était. Le lendemain, Dean poussa plus loin la discussion et parla de son père, de son enfance, de ces soirs où il devait veiller sur Sam parce que John était encore parti sur la piste d'Azazel, de ces mois qu'ils passaient loin de leur maison car Ellen et Bill ne pouvant pas veiller sur eux, ils étaient obligés de suivre leur père dans toute la Division. Après quelques verres, Dean avoua même avoir une certaine rancœur envers son père, son éducation parfois trop rude pour un simple gamin de dix ans, son obsession envers Azazel qui avait fait de lui un autre homme, du poids qu'il avait mit sur ses épaules, en lui demandant d'être un agent, comme lui, de venger leur mère, comme lui. Tandis qu'il se livrait dans ces confessions nocturnes qui se déversaient dans un flot de paroles qu'il ne maîtrisait plus, Dean remarqua à quel point les couronnes bleutées qui ornaient les pupilles de Cas n'avaient pas lâché, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, son regard. Et, au final, cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Dean s'amusait souvent à charrier Cas, se moquant de son manque de culture. Mais la tête que son ami faisait – sourcil froncés et tête penchée sur le côté – était bien trop adorable pour qu'il ne résiste à l'envie d'utiliser des références que Cas ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pour être honnête, Dean en abusait bien trop souvent juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir son ami être perdu. Malgré les regards accusateurs d'Ellen – et elle n'était pourtant pas la mieux placer pour en faire –, Dean prenait également un malin plaisir à se jouer de son innocence. Sur tous les points. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Dean n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se lasser de ces légers pigments rosés qui bourgeonnait sur les oreilles de Cas lorsque ce dernier était gêné.

A présent, il n'était pas rare d'entendre des éclats de rire s'échapper du Roadhouse, lorsque la nuit tombait. Et Dean avait même commencé à dresser, malgré-lui, une liste des raisons qui prouvaient que les mioches de l'état n'étaient pas _tous_ des abrutis.

Étrangement, Cas était son exemple favori.

Il était désormais temps pour son ami de rentrer au Capitole et de retrouver ses vraies fonctions – c'est-à-dire le contrôle des _vrais_ terroristes et non pas des grands-frères qui se contentent juste de protéger leurs idiots de petits-frères.

Les deux anciens collègues sortirent de la cellule anti-terrorisme de Lawrence, le pas lent. Cas allait utiliser le pilote automatique d'une des voitures de l'Agence pour rentrer à Topeka – ses affaires étaient déjà dans le véhicule.

– Donc… commença Dean, sans trop savoir où il voulait en venir. Je crois que ça y est. Nos derniers instants en tant que collègue. C'est arrivé plus vite que prévu.

– Oui, répondit seulement Cas.

Ok, la situation était déjà suffisamment embarrassante comme ça et le pupille ne semblait pas décidé à l'aider. Il était juste là, planté de nouveau comme un piquet, les bras tombant.

– J'aimerai beaucoup que l'on reste en contact, Dean, ajouta ensuite Cas, le regard fuyant. J'aime penser que nous sommes devenus des amis, malgré mon attitude des débuts.

– Avec plaisir Cas, assura Dean.

Le pupille se décida enfin à le regarder, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

– N'hésite pas à m'appeler quand tu le souhaites, Dean.

L'agent se racla la gorge et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, le gratifiant de quelques tapotements indélicats.

– Merci Cas, lâcha tout de même Dean devant les yeux écarquillés du pupille. Merci pour tout. »

Et, sans réfléchir, Dean s'avança vers lui et glissa ses deux bras autour de son ami. Cas resta immobile, les bras toujours plaqué contre son corps. Dean le relâcha assez vite, légèrement gêné par la situation. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire un tel geste d'affection ? Et venait-il vraiment de le remercier ? Après ces six mois d'hésitation où il n'avait jamais trouvé le cran de le faire, il fallait qu'il le fasse à la toute dernière minute ? Très courageux, Winchester. Mais qu'importe, le mal était fait. Cas se balançait légèrement sur ses pieds et lui répondit avec un énième sourire.

Dean observa ensuite Cas se diriger vers la voiture qui devait le ramener chez lui, laissant malgré-lui un de ses rares amis s'en aller vers une ville qu'il détestait.

**.**

« Sam ? Je suis rentré.

Brosse à dent dans la bouche, le cadet sortit de la salle de bain. De la mousse blanche s'échappait furtivement de ses lèvres. Sam haussa un sourcil et le salua de la main, avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche. Dean haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le canapé du salon, avant de s'y affaler complètement.

– Tu es revenu tôt, remarqua Sam, désormais adossé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

–Ouai'p. C'était le dernier jour de Cas, il ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard à Topeka.

Son petit frère se pinça les lèvres, tout en le dévisageant comme s'il était une pauvre petite chose abandonnée sur le bord de la route. Ce qu'il n'était pas. Absolument pas.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il après une légère hésitation.

Dean haussa de nouveau les épaules.

– Ouais.

– Une bière ? J'ai été au centre de réapprovisionnement ce matin. On en a quelques-unes dans le frigo.

– Avec plaisir, Sam. Merci.

Le cadet fit un rapide aller-retour puis s'assit aux côtés de son frère. Dean saisit la bouteille – quelques gouttes de condensation se dessinaient sur son verre – et porta rapidement le goulot sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant presque avant de le saisir en bouche. Après quelque gorgée, il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui avait les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre. Malgré tout, il semblait aller mieux, aller de l'avant. Sam retrouvait peu à peu sa joie de vivre, même s'il n'en oubliait pas pour autant cette Jessica. Dean le voyait particulièrement dans sa manière d'observer son bracelet, refusant de supprimer le message de son ancienne petite-amie.

– Tu veux que l'on regarde le nouvel épisode de Dr Sexy ? proposa Sam.

– Tu détestes cette série.

– Je ne suis pas un fan comme toi mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je la déteste.

– Je ne suis pas un _fan_, Sam. J'apprécie la richesse de la trame scénaristique et la complexité des personnages.

– Ouais. A d'autres, se moqua son petit-frère.

– Excuse-moi d'apprécier le seul programme intéressant que la Division nous apporte.

– Là-dessus, je ne vais pas te contredire, marmonna Sam. Au fait, Castiel t'a lu d'autres histoires ?

– Pas depuis la dernière fois. Quand il reviendra sur Lawrence, je vous enfermerai dans une pièce et vous pourrez discuter de tout ça tranquillement et tu me laisseras enfin en paix avec ma série.

– Il revient quand ?

– Je ne sais pas, soupira Dean. Pas tout de suite. Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'apprécient beaucoup au gouvernement, il va sans doute mettre un peu de temps avant de s'absenter pour faire ami-ami avec un ancien suspect.

– D'accord.

Ils finirent leur bière en silence, tandis que la pénombre du soir de fin d'été envahissait peu à peu la pièce.

– Eh, Sam ? Ça te dit que l'on s'attaque à l'Impala ce soir ? Ça va faire six mois que je ne l'ai pas touché, la pauvre. Et je dois faire quelque chose au niveau de ses sièges, le tissu est complètement foutu. »

Sam acquiesça et ils se levèrent tous les deux, se dirigeant vers le garage de nouvelles bières à la main. Ils enfilèrent leur combinaison transparente, Sam légèrement hésitant. Dean l'amenait rarement avec lui dans le garage. C'était _son_ bébé, après tout. Enfin, depuis que leur père le lui avait offert. Mais lors de ces derniers mois, Sam et lui n'avaient passé que trop peu de moments tous les deux. Une pointe de culpabilité s'était immiscée en lui, à mesure où il reproduisait le schéma familial : la traque avant la famille. Dean n'en était peut-être pas à quitter la ville comme leur père avait fait de trop nombreuses fois, mais il n'avait pas non plus été des plus présents pour son petit-frère. Bobby l'avait été plus que lui, pour faire simple.

Dean effleura la tôle d'ébène de l'Impala, contemplant ses traits parfaits et ajustés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, sourire en coin. Il allait se rattraper. Il n'était pas trop tard. Dean ouvrit la portière de la voiture – le grincement familier de l'Impala lui octroya une agréable convulsion dans le creux de son estomac – et montra à Sam comment retirer le tissu piqué par l'humidité et effiloché par les années.

Et, alors qu'il porta le verre de sa bouteille contre ses lèvres en regardant son frère découper la toile des sièges, Dean remarqua qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de faire cette fameuse sortie au Roadhouse, avec Cas, Sam et Bobby. Ils n'y avaient toujours été que tous les deux. Dans un sourire dissimulé, Dean se dit qu'il allait être malheureusement obligé de l'inviter à revenir à Lawrence.

Un Winchester tenait ses promesses.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur : <strong>Et hop, c'est fini pour ce cinquième chapitre. L'intrigue est ralentie sur ce passage mais il était essentiel. Ca va vite revenir ! J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre ! Si oui, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé est toujours appréciée ! Si non, vous pouvez toujours venir me dire ce qui vous gêne.

En attendant, je vous dis à dans deux semaines (ou plus tôt pour ceux et celles qui viendront s'aventurer sur un nouveau projet qui va bientôt voir le jour).

Ellen.


	6. Partie I - Sixième chapitre

**Notes de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Après le chapitre bien calme d'il y a deux semaines, c'est reparti !

**Remerciements : **Un énorme merci à la sublime Dupond et Dupont (bordel, je sais l'écrire sans aller sur ton profil maintenant) qui relis et corrige chaque chapitre de cette histoire. Et merci de m'avoir rappelé que je devais publier mon chapitre aujourd'hui, aussi (la fac m'a tuer).

**Réponse à Guest : **Merci pour cette review, ô toi inconnue. Merci pour ce petit message, contente que ce chapitre t'ait fait du bien :) ! J'espère que la suite le fera tout autant.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Sixième chapitre<strong>

**.**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

« Et ce petit con avait foutu de la colle sur ma bière. _Sur ma bière_. Ma main était complètement soudée à la bouteille, je te raconte pas l'horreur pour m'en débarrasser. Donc, je te l'assure : Sam est un abruti.

Dans la pénombre du salon, Dean dessinait négligemment des formes grossières de sa main distraite, assis dans son fauteuil. La maison était vide et seule la voix grave du Winchester osait perturber le silence. Dehors, la pluie s'écrasait contre les vitres de la pièce, ruisselant dans des traînées imparfaites. Le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin. Un rire grave résonna dans son oreillette et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, tandis qu'il raturait le dessin qu'il venait de faire.

– Hey, ne te moque pas de moi, Cas ! rétorqua Dean. Tu verras quand tu reviendras à Lawrence. Tu verras que j'ai raison.

– Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Dean.

– Eh bien Cas, serais-tu en train de nous faire de l'ironie ?

– Je crois bien que oui, répondit fièrement son ami.

– Je vais finir par approuver les propos de Zachariah, Cas. J'ai définitivement une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Cas ne répondit pas. Dean pinça les lèvres. Le sujet était délicat, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû l'aborder. Au-delà de sa participation dans le jeu malsain d'Uriel, le pupille était le supérieur de Cas et prenait un plaisir particulier à se mettre en travers de leur amitié, multipliant les critiques à l'encontre de Dean dès que Cas était en communication avec lui et tentant de le mettre de son côté. Zachariah ne l'aimait pas. Et cela tombait plutôt bien : le ressenti était réciproque. Cas, bien trop respectueux envers son supérieur – ce sale fils de Bot – n'osait rien dire et se retrouvait au milieu des deux. Et même si Dean ne l'admettrait jamais de lui-même, son attitude laxiste le froissait légèrement.

– Dean, souffla Cas.

– Ouais, je sais. Passons. À la base je te contactais pour savoir si tu pouvais te libérer le week-end prochain. Jody peut me laisser un jour de libre. On pourrait enfin se la faire notre sortie au Roadhouse avec Sam et Bobby.

– Je ne pense pas, Dean, répondit le pupille après une légère hésitation. Je ne peux pas me permettre de revenir si tôt, ça ne fait même pas deux mois que je suis rentré à Topeka.

– Mais… C'est le week-end, Cas. Tu as le droit de t'accorder des pauses de temps en temps, non ?

A travers l'oreillette, Dean entendit Cas soupirer. Le Winchester ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer, à défendre une nouvelle fois la liberté du pupille, de son ami mais se ravisa aussitôt. Il se contenta alors de serrer un peu plus son crayon, écrasant la mine sur le papier. Il était fatigué de ce leitmotiv incessant. Si Cas ne voulait plus venir – si, du moins, il l'avait réellement souhaité un jour – Dean ne pouvait rien y faire. Il lui avait suffisamment proposé de revenir à Lawrence. Et, à chaque fois, Cas répondait la même chose. « Je ne pense pas ». « C'est trop tôt ». « Zachariah ». Le Winchester abandonna alors son dessin et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, où la pluie continuait de s'abattre, sans relâche. Tout était gris. Informe. Déprimant.

Dean détestait cette période de l'année.

Un bruit de clé le sortit de ses pensées – Cas, de son côté, était également silencieux, sans doute plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Dean entendit la porte s'ouvrir avant de se refermer aussitôt. Un géant du nom de Sam Winchester entra dans le salon, les vêtements trempés, les cheveux plaqués contre le front et la mine déconfite. Dean, en bon grand-frère, lui lança un regard moqueur.

– J'te laisse Cas, une grande bête velue et dégoulinante vient de débarquer chez moi.

– Dean, je– , commença Cas.

Mais Dean porta son doigt à son oreille, terminant la discussion d'une simple pression sur son communicateur. C'était loin d'être innocent. Cas l'avait énervé à décliner encore une fois son invitation. Dean se vengeait comme il le pouvait, tant pis pour la maturité. Sam, quant à lui, lui lança un regard accusateur, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte.

– Hey, t'as pas intérêt à tout dégueulasser, lâcha l'aîné suffisamment fort pour que son frère l'entente. J'ai fait le ménage ce matin, Sasquatch !

– Pour une fois ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je n'aurais jamais du t'en parler ! cria à son tour Sam à travers la porte.

Dean ricana. Yep. Ce surnom lui allait à merveille.

Sam sortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de vêtements secs et une serviette roulée autour de ses épaules. Le cadet jeta un coup d'œil aux dessins que Dean avaient tracé, un sourcil relevé, et se contenta d'un petit rire en guise de commentaire. Des pentagrammes raturés s'enchevêtraient les uns avec les autres, surplombant des flammes estropiées. Ses gribouillages n'étaient pas si horribles et Dean ne les avait esquissé que pour passer le temps, il ne s'était jamais vanté d'être un artiste. D'où son frère le jugeait ?_ Jerk_. Dean s'apprêta à lancer une réflexion au petit emmerdeur mais ce dernier s'avachit dans le canapé qui lui faisait face, le visage brusquement fermé.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta alors son aîné.

– On ira sur la tombe de maman, mercredi ? demanda Sam sur-le-champ. Je n'ai pas pu le faire depuis trois ans et… J'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu. On pourrait retrouver Bobby au Roadhouse, comme on faisait avant.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir que répondre. Depuis le départ de Sam pour l'Initiation, il n'avait pas pu continuer leur tradition qui les réunissait tous les 2 Novembre, où ils se rendaient devant la tombe de leur mère pour la retrouver l'espace de quelques instants. Il n'avait pas réussi à affronter seul l'édifice de marbre et de grès. Le courage lui avait manqué pour affronter l'image de Mary, gravée dans la pierre, reposant désormais aux côtés de leur père, sans la présence de son petit-frère à ses côtés. Alors, il s'était lancé corps et âme dans la traque, continuant la vendetta lancée par son père. Depuis, il détournait toujours le regard lorsqu'il passait devant le nouveau cimetière de Lawrence, honteux d'avoir délaissé sa propre mère ainsi. Il était temps pour lui de la retrouver.

– Ça serait avec plaisir, Sammy, répondit Dean, un sourire triste imprimé sur ses lèvres. Je vais poser un jour de congé, on pourra passer la journée ensemble, si tu veux.

Sam haussa un sourcil puis se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

– Dean, je me disais… Ces derniers temps, on dirait que tu évites beaucoup le travail. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Jody a dit quelque chose ? C'est Victor ? Ou Castiel, peut-être ? tenta Sam.

L'aîné détourna le regard. Était-il si transparent que cela ? Ou bien son frère était devenu encore plus perspicace qu'il ne l'était avant. Dans tous les cas, il avait vu juste. Dean se tenait aussi loin du boulot qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait plus retourner à l'Agence ni affronter le regard compatissant du Jody ou mielleux de Garth, et encore moins le bureau toujours vide de Victor. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était passer ses journées dans son fauteuil, bière à la main, tentant d'oublier les souvenirs de Topeka qui ne le quittaient pas, ou encore les cauchemars récurrents qui l'assaillaient. Il était fatigué de se réveiller en pleine nuit, le nom d'Alastair au fond de la gorge, oppressant et asphyxiant.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre. Il hésitait. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire à son frère – jamais Sam ne devait connaître les détails de son séjour, jamais – mais il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, à tout lui cacher. Alors, pesant ses mots, il commença à lui parler.

– C'est juste que… J'ai un peu perdu ma foi dans la haute Autorité. Enfin, je ne les avais jamais vraiment aimé, mais à présent... Je déteste toujours autant les Déviants, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Tu le sais, mais j'ai perdu le plaisir que j'avais quand je travaillais, à l'époque. Je n'arrive pas à trouver un partenaire à la hauteur de Victor, ni même de Cas – c'est dire – et j'ai l'impression de travailler pour une bande d'incapables. C'était plus facile de travailler pour le gouvernement quand je ne savais pas à qui j'avais vraiment affaire mais d'un autre côté, je veux continuer à lutter contre Déviants. Je ne sais juste plus trop où est ma place, à présent

Sam s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Dean n'osait toujours pas affronter son regard. Il avait réussi à éviter la case « torture » mais venait tout de même lui dévoiler des sentiments qui le tiraillaient depuis trop longtemps. Il n'était pas vraiment doué dans ce genre de discussion.

– Je comprends Dean, souffla Sam. Je comprends.

L'aîné se risqua enfin à regarder son frère. Il savait très bien ce qu'il pensait. Ils y songeaient tous les deux. Sam n'avait plus évoqué sa trahison et ses batifolages avec Ruby. Mais cette histoire ne les avait pas quittés. Ils ne se débarrasseraient probablement jamais de ce poids entre eux.

– Ça va nous faire du bien, continua le cadet. Je suis sûr que Bobby sera disponible pour nous rejoindre après. On pourra parler de… De tout ça. »

Sam se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, avant de rejoindre sa chambre, les pieds traînants. Dean le regarda s'en aller, avant de reporter son attention sur sa feuille de papier, où de multiples gribouillis et autres tâches d'encre informes bataillaient entre eux.

**.**

Le deux Novembre arriva bien trop vite au goût de Dean. Les deux frères se tenaient devant la sépulture de Mary, seuls visiteurs dans le cimetière hérissé de pierres tombales. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait franchi les lourdes portes dégoulinantes de pluie. Sam, lui, n'avait pas vraiment connu leur mère, morte alors qu'il n'avait que six mois, et ne pouvait pas se souvenir du son chantant de sa voix ni de la douceur de ses baisers. Même les souvenirs de Dean devenaient de plus en plus vaporeux, années après années. Il avait presque oublié son odeur. Fils indigne.

Dean détestait les Déviants. S'il devait se contenter de ces maigres souvenirs, c'était entièrement de leur faute. Il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. Et ça lui brisait le cœur de savoir que ces moments appartenaient désormais au passé. Et il haïssait encore plus les terroristes d'avoir privé ces instants de bonheur à son jeune frère. Tout le monde devrait pouvoir connaître sa mère. Ce n'était pas juste. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils les avaient également privés de leur père. Dean posa son bras autour des épaules de son frère, avant de le serrer contre lui.

Au moins, ils étaient toujours tous les deux.

« Salut maman, papa, murmura alors Dean. On est de retour. »

Les deux frères lui narrèrent leurs trois années loin d'eux. Sam évoqua son Initiation, s'attarda sur Jessica, avec une certaine amertume dans la voix. Il ne fit pas mention de Ruby, ni des Déviants. Dean, à son tour, leur donna des nouvelles de Bobby, d'Ellen et de Jo. Il mentionna également Victor, puis Cas.

Dean parla beaucoup de Cas.

**.**

Ils retrouvèrent un peu plus tard Bobby, qui les avait laissés seuls pour leur retrouvaille. Sam avait insisté pour qu'ils se rendent à la maison plutôt qu'au Roadhouse. Il avait presque supplié, en bon emmerdeur qu'il était, se contrefichant de l'opinion de Dean. Mais quand il vit Bobby arriver avec un pack de bière sous chaque bras, Dean le pardonna aussitôt. Ils s'installèrent rapidement dans le salon où l'aîné des Winchester avait pris le soin de mettre la musique de son père en fond sonore. Sam et Bobby étaient les seules personnes au courant, donc s'il n'en profitait pas maintenant, quand pourrait-il le faire ?

Les notes énergiques et frémissantes de la musique interdite vibraient dans le salon, berçant les trois amis qui buvaient leurs bières sans un mot. L'ambiance aurait pu être agréable, voire même chaleureuse. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde que de passer des instants en famille, à écouter de la bonne musique, d'après Dean. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était bizarre.

Franchement bizarre.

Dean n'était pas un idiot. Il était peut-être moins cultivé que son jeune frère, cela ne faisait pas pour autant de lui un imbécile. Il était l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion, relevant haut la main les épreuves de l'Initiation et résolvait toujours rapidement ses enquêtes. Jody le félicitait régulièrement pour ses résultats. Bon. Il y avait peut-être cette stupide histoire avec Ava où il avait misérablement échoué mais les échecs arrivaient même aux meilleurs. Et il était même capable de réparer une voiture qui avait plus de cent cinquante ans avec seulement un manuel dépiécé et les notes indéchiffrables de son père. Donc non, Dean n'était pas un idiot, et loin de là. Et ce silence-là, celui que lui accordaient Sam et Bobby à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas un silence normal, il pouvait en mettre sa main à couper.

« Vous allez finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Dean, légèrement exaspéré.

Sam et Bobby échangèrent un regard. Le cadet des Winchester s'apprêta à parler mais Bobby le fit taire d'un signe de la tête. Sam ferma aussitôt la bouche. Dean _devait _lui demander comment il faisait ça, _sérieusement_. Il fallait qu'il puisse lui clouer le bec aussi rapidement.

– Dean, on a quelque chose à te dire, tâtonna Bobby, hésitant.

– Okay, répondit l'aîné, un sourcil haussé.

– Tu sais quand votre père, quand John est mort, j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'être un agent. C'était plus pour moi, tout ça. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Je ne sais pas si ça m'a déjà ressemblé, d'ailleurs.

L'aîné ne comprenait pas du tout où Bobby voulait en venir, avec tous ses grommellements et ses hésitations. Sam semblait inquiet. Bordel, il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

– Et comme tu le sais, continua Bobby, je me suis réorienté en mécanicien. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Ash, un ami à moi. On a plus ou moins sympathisé, on avait les mêmes idées. Des idées que John ne partageait pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. On se disputait souvent lui et moi. Et pas qu'à cause de la fichue éducation qu'il vous a accordé, cet idiot, à cause du foutu gouvernement aussi. Il était trop… Trop borné. Il n'arrivait pas à voir au-delà de sa haine envers les Déviants.

Bobby s'arrêta quelques secondes. Tout cela lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu que Dean n'appréciait pas vraiment. Si Bobby et Sam lui annonçaient qu'ils étaient retournés dans les griffes des Déviants, Dean ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Tout cela, pour rien. Topeka, pour _que dalle_.

– On n'est pas avec les Déviants, Dean, ne t'en fais, s'empressa de dire Sam, comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de son frère. Je te le jure.

– Laisse-moi finir Sam, rétorqua Bobby.

Dean resta silencieux, la main agrippée à sa bière.

– Je n'ai jamais aimé les méthodes du gouvernement. Jamais. Je ne crois pas en leur Algorithme. Il nous prive de toutes les décisions, il nous empêche juste de vivre. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il fait des pupilles. Ce ne sont que des pantins. J'avais de la peine pour ce pauvre Castiel. Ash pensait comme moi. Il avait également un ami qui pensait pareil, Chuck. Alors on a commencé à réfléchir, tous les trois, à comment on pourrait améliorer les choses, tu vois ? Comment on pourrait lutter contre le gouvernement sans pour autant se ranger dans la case des terroristes. Moi j'avais mon expérience au sein de l'agence et pas mal de contacts. Ash, lui, c'est un génie, je comprends rien à tout ce qu'il magouille, mais ça marche. Et Chuck, il est plus… Tu vois, plus comme Sam, plus dans l'écriture et toutes ces choses-là, et il a retrouvé pas mal de documents de l'époque. Il en écrit aussi sur ce que l'on fait ici, afin de garder une trace, tu vois. C'est un bon gars. Ash aussi. Tous des bons gars. Et petit à petit, on est devenu de plus en plus nombreux. On est plusieurs à la tête de notre association mais pas mal de gens ont rejoint notre cause. On est nombreux, ouais. Je ne pourrais pas te dire combien par contre, on est disséminés un peu partout sur le territoire. Nous tenons à notre anonymat. On est une sorte de… De résistance, tu vois ? On ne veut pas faire comme les terroristes, on veut juste que les choses changent.

– C'est un mouvement pacifiste, ajouta Sam.

– On se défend quand même quand il le faut, s'il le faut, enchaîna ensuite Bobby. Mais jamais nous n'irons poser de bombes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. On veut juste que tout le monde puisse vivre pleinement sa vie. Et on s'est installé à Lebanon, petite ville tranquille. C'est notre quartier général. Tout le monde n'y vit pas, même moi j'habite toujours à Lawrence, mais c'est notre refuge, en quelque sorte. Si tu veux, on pourrait t'y amener, tu comprendrais peut-être mieux ce qu'il s'y passe, plutôt que d'écouter tout notre charabia.

Sam entrouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Bobby resta également silencieux, attendant la réponse de l'aîné Winchester, qui les écoutait parler depuis de bonnes minutes.

Dean prit alors une longue inspiration.

– Ok, lâcha-t-il.

– Ok ? demanda Sam, les sourcils relevés.

– Ok, répéta Dean. Amenez-moi là-bas.

– Vraiment ? questionna à nouveau le jeune Winchester, qui ne semblait pas croire son frère.

– Si vous me dites que votre mouvement n'est pas lié à celui des Déviants, c'est d'accord. Je vous fais confiance.

Dean porta sa bière à sa bouche avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. En face de lui, Sam et Bobby le regardaient, les yeux écarquillés. Pourtant, Dean était sincère. Il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver contre Sam, comme la dernière fois. Il n'était plus vraiment le même homme. Et lui-même cherchait une solution, une place, un but. Quelque chose. Peut-être que cette fameuse résistance était la réponse, qui sait ? Il ne supportait plus de dilapider sa haine dans des soupirs et des marmonnements incompréhensibles. Dean voulait tout de même se rendre sur place et voir de lui-même en quoi consistait cette fameuse résistance qui prétendait botter le cul du gouvernement et des Déviants, une bonne fois pour toute.

Cela faisait-il de lui l'ennemi de la Haute Autorité, maintenant ?

L'ennemi de _Cas_ ?

De toute façon, ce dernier ne répondait plus à ses – nombreux – appels et ne daignait pas le rappeler. Dean avait complètement disparu de son paysage. S'il était plus mélodramatique, Dean irait jusqu'à affirmer qu'il s'était même évaporé de la vie de Cas.

Mais Dean ne donnait pas mélodramatique. Alors, il se contenta de soupirer. Tant pis.

– Je ne cache pas que je pensais que tu nous aurais donné plus de fil à retordre fiston, lâcha finalement Bobby qui se grattait machinalement l'arrière de son crâne.

– Je ne suis pas John, Bobby. Je ne suis pas fermé comme lui. Vous êtes ma famille, je vous fais confiance.

Son ami détourna le regard, visiblement gêné.

– La famille ne s'arrête pas au sang, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Tu es ma famille, Bobby. Si tu me dis que tu as voulu créer une autre solution pour que tout le monde soit… Peut-être pas heureux, mais libre au moins, c'est ok. Si Sammy t'as fait confiance, c'est ok. Il a beau avoir fait une belle connerie il y a quelques mois, il en reste quelqu'un de censé et d'intelligent. Je crois. Bref, arrêtons-là cet écoulement de bon sentiment mielleux et dites-moi plutôt quand est-ce qu'on y va et comment.

– On peut y aller ce dimanche, si tu veux, répondit simplement Bobby.

Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de son ami mais Dean préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, portant plutôt son attention sur Sam. Bordel, cet abruti ne pouvait pas contenir ses foutues émotions non plus.

– Dimanche me va, annonça alors Dean, ne sachant plus trop où regarder.

– On pourra prendre ta voiture, Garth contrôlera les données, ajouta Bobby.

– Garth ?! s'exclama alors l'aîné.

– Ouais, il est sous couverture à l'agence, expliqua son ami. C'est pour ça que je lui ai donné la fonction de contrôleur des mouvements de la population de Lawrence, je l'avoue. Il efface tous nos déplacements. On est libre de circuler comme on le souhaite.

Ce n'était pas possible. Cet imbécile se pavanait tous les jours devant ses yeux et avait réussi à lui cacher ça ? Dean regarda Bobby. Puis Sam. Puis Bobby.

– Garth ?répéta Dean.

– Oui, Garth, Dean. C'est un mec sympa, précisa Sam, comme si c'était la chose qui importait.

L'aîné des Winchester posa son regard sur Sam, avant de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Non mais… Garth ?! »

**.**

**Lebanon, Kansas**

« Gare-toi là Dean, indiqua Sam en pointant du doigt un parking en face d'une vieille station d'essence.

Lebanon avait été complètement abandonnée. Elle ne faisait pas le poids face à Topeka, Kansas City ou encore Wichita. Seuls quelques Bots lui avaient été attribué par le gouvernement mais la moitié d'entre eux avaient été ramené à la capitale, afin d'accélérer les travaux de restauration du Capitole. Depuis, ils n'avaient jamais été renvoyés et la ville s'engouffrait dans des amas de ruines. La ville était d'une tristesse sans nom mais ses habitants continuaient à y vivre, malgré tout, respectant scrupuleusement les Lois dictées par la Haute Autorité.

Dean se gara et sortit de la voiture avant de s'étirer longuement. Il conduisait depuis plus de quatre heures – ils avaient évité Topeka, limitant les risques de croiser des personnes qu'ils connaissaient dans les parages, ce qui leur avait valu un plus long trajet.

L'aîné jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune frère qui s'étirait aussi, observant les alentours d'un œil distrait. Malgré le long voyage entre Lawrence et Topeka, ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots. Sam semblait encore gêné de lui avoir menti pendant plusieurs semaines. Dean lui en voulait légèrement, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Au moins, il ne s'était pas lancé dans une stupide affaire avec ceux qui avait tué leurs parents, cette fois-ci.

– On va faire le reste à pied maintenant, ajouta le jeune Winchester. Ils sont assez pointilleux sur ça. Il ne faut vraiment pas que l'on se fasse remarquer.

Ils continuèrent le chemin en silence, jusqu'à tomber sur la lisière d'une forêt. Dean tourna la tête vers son frère, légèrement dubitatif. C'est là qu'il remarqua le morceau de tissu noir que Sam tenait au creux de sa main.

– Non, affirma directement Dean.

– Si, répondit simplement Sam qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

– Sérieusement ? Tu vas sérieusement me bander les yeux pour y aller ?

– On ne prend_ aucun _risque Dean !

– Mais je suis ton frère quand même, s'offusqua Dean. Et je suis pratiquement le fils de Bobby, ça compte pour que dalle ça ?

– Tu es également un agent ami avec un pupille, souligna le cadet.

– Castiel n'est pas mon ami, marmonna Dean. Bon vas-y, qu'on en finisse.

Sam, merci à lui, ne rebondit pas sur l'affaire de l'ami-qui-n'en-est-pas-un-puisque-ce-connard-l'ignore-désormais-complètement et noua le foulard autour de ses yeux.

Et bordel, il maîtrisait bien la situation.

– Dis-moi, Sammy, où a tu appris à bien à attacher des gens comme ça, hein ? Je vois qu'on ne s'est pas ennuyé à l'Initiation, se moqua Dean.

Sam ne répondit rien mais Dean en était sûr, son petit frère rougissait. Ou du moins, il l'espérait. Et il ratait ça à cause de ce fichu bout de tissu trop bien noué autour de sa tête. Quand soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur son dos et le poussèrent doucement.

– T'as pas intérêt à me faire tomber, Sam ! s'exclama alors l'aîné, peu confiant.

– Est-ce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber, Dean ? demanda Sam, en rigolant.

Dean ne répondit pas.

Ils marchèrent de nouveau en silence. Dean ignorait depuis combien de temps ils avaient pénétré dans la forêt et avait perdu tout repère. La sensation tiède des rayons timides de l'Automne qui caressaient sa peau lui laissa supposer que le soleil était à son zénith. Et ses jambes, harassées, confirmaient sa théorie. L'aîné détestait vraiment marcher ainsi, dans le noir, complètement dépendant de son frère. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses bras ni de sa tête et se contentait d'avancer, soulevant au passage ce qui semblaient être des brindilles et des feuilles gorgées de rosée matinales, évitant les quelques pierres qui parsemaient le sol.

– Dean ? demanda Sam.

– On est arrivé ?

– Non, il nous reste encore quinze bonnes minutes, je pense.

– Ok, répondit Dean dans un soupir.

– Dean ? demanda à nouveau le cadet.

– Quoi ? souffla son frère, exaspéré.

– Vous vous êtes disputés avec Castiel ? risqua Sam.

Dean voulut s'arrêter mais Sam, derrière lui, continuait à le pousser pour le guider vers le quartier général.

– C'est juste que, continua son frère, je pensais que toi et Castiel vous étiez devenus plutôt proches, non ? Six moi collés l'un à l'autre, ce n'est pas rien. Et vous parliez beaucoup au téléphone, ces derniers temps.

– Je le pensais aussi, répondit Dean après une brève hésitation. Mais bon, il doit être occupé avec son boulot ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment. Il est certainement passé à autre chose. Il n'a plus aucune raison de me parler désormais, après tout.

– Oui, mais–

– Oui mais rien. C'est pas grave Sam, on a juste passé six mois ensembles et deux mois à se contacter plus ou moins régulièrement, c'est pas grand-chose. J'avais juste perdu l'habitude d'avoir… Je me suis emporté, c'est tout. Et, de toute façon, c'est peut-être pour le mieux. Si je me joins à vous, ça aurait été un gros bordel, c'est tout.

Sam n'ajouta rien et ils finirent leur marche un sans un mot, un peu plus lourd et plus amer. Dean avançait toujours, guidé par son frère. Non, ce n'était pas grave. Puis, le cadet s'arrêta et dénoua le foulard, l'enlevant aussitôt.

– Ouch, baisse un peu le soleil aussi, tu veux bien ?

Ses pupilles s'habituèrent peu à peu à la lumière du jour et Dean discerna un chemin qui longeait un grand bâtiment de pierre, emmitouflé dans les prémices d'une colline. En face de lui, un escalier de quelques marches menait à une porte métallique, ancrée dans un arc de cercle de brique.

– Nous sommes arrivés, indiqua Sam. Bienvenue au Bunker. »

**.**

« Eh bien Sam, tu nous avais caché que ton frère était aussi canon que toi. Enchantée, moi c'est Pamela Barnes. Tu peux m'appeler Pam. Ou Madame Barnes, si c'est le genre de choses que tu préfères au lit, qui suis-je pour juger ?

Madame B… Non, Pam lui accorda un clin d'œil évocateur. Dean écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le flirt éhonté de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, avec des ondulations maîtrisées, avant de lui faire un sourire espiègle, creusant un peu plus ses fossettes. Pam le fixa longuement et langoureusement, ancrant ses prunelles bleues dans celles de Dean. L'agent tenta de reprendre un minimum de contenance et lui tendit à la main que Pamela serra aussitôt.

– Euh, enchanté. Dean. Dean Winchester.

– Bon, au niveau du postérieur, tu restes au-dessus Sam, ne t'en fais pas, assura Pamela après avoir tapoté les fesses de l'aîné, ne se privant pas d'un léger pincement.

Dean sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Sam, qui se moquait de lui, l'enfoiré.

– Allez beau gosse, suis-moi j'vais te faire visiter les lieux !

À peine arrivé au Bunker, Sam s'était empressé de présenter Dean à ses occupants. Ils n'étaient pas tous là, mais ils ne se rassemblaient jamais au complet de toute manière. Tous les membres étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la division du Kansas.

Dean avait rencontré Chuck, un gars un peu étrange et réservé, qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire avec ses bras, les repliant toujours sur lui-même. Il tenait à jour le journal de bord de la résistance, afin de garder une trace de leur « combat ». Il cherchait également des documents précédents la Grande Panique et la censure du gouvernement. Une pupille l'aidait dans sa tâche, Anna, que Dean n'avait pas encore rencontrée. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait fui le Capitole. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la Haute Autorité, le Commandant, ses lois, ni même l'Algorithme. Alors, elle était juste partie. Dean se demanda où se trouvait la jeune femme.

Brièvement, il avait réussi à entrapercevoir Ash, qu'il avait reconnu immédiatement – un mec avec une telle coiffure, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Il était un habitué du Roadhouse et un ami d'Ellen. Dean et lui avaient échangés quelques mots : Ash parlait avec adoration du bar qui était pour lui une sorte de Paradis, avec son odeur « de bières, de sang et de cacahuètes grillées ». Puis, Ash était aussitôt retourné dans la chambre qui lui était réservé dans le Bunker, tentant de mettre au point un nouveau système de localisation des Bots.

Il avait également parlé rapidement avec la jolie Sarah – encore une brune – qui était clairement intéressée par Sam. Ses petits regards en coin ne trompaient personne. Même si l'imbécile ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Et Dean avait rencontré Betty, Jack, et d'autre dont il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir les prénoms. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine à s'occuper de leurs tâches, sans ciller. Quelque chose semblait se préparer. Dean n'avait pas réussi à comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. D'abord, il devait visiter le Bunker.

Il suivit Pamela qui se faisait une joie de lui montrer toutes les pièces du bâtiment, s'attardant particulièrement sur chaque chambre, une par une, lui indiquant celles qu'elle avait déjà testées.

Le bunker était immense – en plus des chambres, l'endroit comprenait une bibliothèque, un garage, de nombreuses pièces de stockage pour la nourriture, des ordinateurs et même des armes et plusieurs salles de bain – et Dean n'avait pas tout vu. Le lieu abritait les fantômes de la période précédant la Grande Panique. Des _câbles_ ! Ils utilisaient encore des câbles. Tout semblait obsolète, des ordinateurs aux toilettes, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'endroit d'être fonctionnel. Ash s'était également assuré de sécuriser leur connexion. Le gouvernement ne pouvait pas les repérer, ni même se douter de leur existence.

La visite guidée fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Bobby. Tous cessèrent leur activité et se rapprochèrent de lui. Dean fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas demander ce qu'il se passait à Sam puisque ce dernier était à l'autre bout de la pièce, discutant avec la fameuse Sarah. Pamela, quant à elle, avait disparu de son champ de vision.

– Il était avec des Déviants, chuchota Chuck qui venait de se glisser près de lui.

– Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt Dean.

– Il prenait rendez-vous avec leur chef. On a beau ne pas être d'accord avec eux, ils ont quand même beaucoup plus de moyens que nous. Tant que les actions restent pacifiques, on se lie parfois à eux.

Dean n'aimait pas ça. La résistance n'était-elle pas censée n'avoir aucun lien avec l'action des terroristes ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, murmura Sam qui venait de les rejoindre. On les manipule plus qu'autre chose. Jamais je n'irai de nouveau travailler pour eux, crois-moi.

Bobby se racla la gorge puis commença à parler.

– J'ai rendez-vous avec Crowley dimanche prochain. On va mettre au point un accord qui stipule que personne ne doit être blessé dans l'opération. Elle sera donc anonyme et ne sera fait ni en notre nom, ni au nom des Déviants. Son seul but est de décrédibiliser le gouvernement, de montrer à la population qu'elle n'est pas libre. Le message est politique, pas terroriste. Dimanche, nous nous assurerons bien de ça. J'amène Sam, Pamela et Dean avec moi. Chuck viendra aussi, pour qu'il fasse un rapport et veille bien à la cohérence du contrat. Il faut se méfier de ce Crowley.

Crowley. Dean avait déjà plus ou moins entendu parler de lui. Le nouveau chef des Déviants se disait moins barbare que ses prédécesseurs. Selon les rapports, il aurait instauré un nouvel ordre,plus structuré et méthodique, contrôlant avec une main de fer les Déviants.

Dean ignora le brouhaha qui l'entourait – tout le monde retournait peu à peu à ses tâches – et se dirigea vers Bobby, qui lui adressa un sourire dès qu'il le vit arriver.

– Content de te voir, fiston. Alors, t'en pense quoi ?

– J'en pense que la semaine prochaine on va discuter avec des terroristes, Bobby, cracha l'aîné des Winchester.

– Dean, commença Bobby. Si nous voulons nous faire entendre, si nous voulons ramener des gens à notre cause, on doit d'abord atteindre toute la communication du gouvernement, tu comprends ? Sinon, tout ça, tous ces gens motivés… Tout ce travail ne servira à rien. Nous sommes nombreux, mais nous ne sommes pas assez. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes une minorité et pour nous faire entendre, on va avoir besoin d'aide.

– Mais Bobby, ce sont des terroristes ! On ne fait pas de pacte, pas de contrat, avec eux. On ne fait rien avec eux. Rien du tout. Je suis venu parce que vous m'aviez assuré que l'on n'aurait rien à voir avec eux !

– Il faut faire quelques concessions pour réussir à atteindre nos objectifs, assura Sam qui l'avait suivi.

– Dean, tu seras avec nous à la réunion, non ? C'est pour ça que je tenais à ce que tu sois présent, expliqua Bobby. Nous ne ferions rien que tu n'acceptes pas.

– Mais si on se fait prendre ?! Bobby, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de retourner à Topeka. Et Cas ne me sauvera pas deux fois. Et je ne veux pas que toi, ni Sammy, je ne veux pas que vous y alliez-vous non plus. Vous n'avez pas à vivre ça, c'est… Vous ne pouvez pas imaginé comme c'est là-bas. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça, tu comprends ? Personne !

– Dean… souffla Sam, posant une main sur son épaule.

Le souffle court, l'aîné n'arrivait pas à quitter le regard de Bobby, le suppliant, les prunelles dilatées. L'emprise de son frère se voulait rassurante, mais les légères secousses qui parcouraient le corps de Sam ne le trompaient pas. Il était tout autant chamboulé que lui. Si ce n'était plus. L'aîné baissa le regard, luttant contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Dean Winchester ne pleurait pas.

– Écoute, normalement Ash aura mis au point son système de localisation des Bots, articula Bobby d'une voix calme. Je t'assure que l'on ne va courir aucun risque. On a besoin d'eux, on a besoin des relations de Crowley. Il… Il est très bon négociateur et a pas mal de taupes au sein du gouvernement, c'est pour ça qu'on veut lui parler, d'accord ? Si Ash n'a pas terminé à temps, on annule tout. Je te l'assure. Et tu contrôleras toutes les négociations. Je tiens à ce que tu sois là, Dean, pour que tu comprennes vraiment notre cause. Crowley est doué, mais on l'est aussi. Laisse-nous essayer ça mais dès que tu veux arrêter, tout est fini. D'accord ?

Dean releva la tête, affrontant à nouveau le regard paternel de son ami. Il se mordilla la lèvre, regrettant déjà les paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

– D'accord, mais Sam reste ici.

– Dean ! s'offusqua son frère.

– C'est à prendre ou à laisser, assena Dean. Ma seule et unique condition. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

– Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi, Dean ! Je ne suis pas un enfant, s'énerva Sam, en tournant son frère vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Dean, le visage fermé, ne baissa pas les yeux, ne faiblissant pas. Sam ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Personne ne le ferait.

– C'est d'accord, répondit alors Bobby. Désolé, Sam, tu viendras une prochaine fois. »

Sam, dans un soupir d'exaspération et de frustration, lâcha Dean et recula d'un pas. Dean pouvait très bien imaginer les émotions que son jeune frère ressentait. Il se sentait certainement trompé, voire même trahi, et il n'avait pas tort. Mais Dean préférait affronter la déception qui brillait dans le regard de Sam plutôt que de le savoir à Topeka.

**.**

**Dimanche 7 Novembre 2138**

_(…)_

_Les deux frères ne s'étaient plus adressés un seul regard, amochés par la rancœur et l'abîme de leur détresse silencieuse. L'effritement des liens qu'ils avaient tissés tout au long de leur vie était perceptible, ostensible. Cette discorde n'était-elle qu'une étape de plus dans la construction de leur profond attachement ou bien était-ce l'aube de leur crépuscule ? Tous ces mots assassins, ces regards implacables… Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour ouvrir l'esprit de toute une population aliénée par une architecture suprême mais déraisonnée, un ordre contestable et contesté._

– Sérieusement ? demanda Dean.

Chuck s'arrêta d'écrire, tournant la tête vers Dean, étonné. À la vue de l'agent, ses yeux rougis s'écarquillèrent. L'aîné des Winchester l'avait aperçu un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il commençait à écrire le compte rendu du jour et il s'était glissé derrière-lui, curieux de découvrir ce qui avait été rédigé. Et la surprise ne fut pas des moindres.

– L'aube de leur crépuscule ? lut Dean, la voix légèrement moqueuse.

– Je trouvais ça plus élégant que « le début de la fin », se justifia Chuck, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Dean se pencha un peu plus et toucha l'écran de l'ordinateur, pour remonter le document et parcourir ce qu'il avait écrit dans le paragraphe précédent. Seulement, rien ne se passa. Dean appuya encore une fois, puis une troisième et finit par perdre patience.

– L'écran n'est pas tactile, expliqua Chuck.

– Comment ça ?

– Il faut utiliser une souris. Regarde, avec la molette, ça remonte la page.

– Mais ça fait des années qu'on n'utilise plus un tel système ! lâcha Dean.

– On n'est pas vraiment à la pointe de la technologie ici. Mais ça fonctionne, c'est l'essentiel. Et on s'y habitude plutôt vite, au final. C'est assez instinctif.

– Mouais, marmonna Dean avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran. Hey ! Mes yeux n'étaient pas «brillants des larmes refoulées par une fierté suffocante » !

– Je ne fais qu'écrire ce que je vois, déclara Chuck, haussant les épaules, avant de reprendre l'écriture.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais abandonna l'idée aussi vite. Il était tard. Il était temps pour Sam et lui de rentrer. Ils avaient encore quatre heures de route devant eux, sans compter le chemin pour revenir jusqu'à la voiture. Le trajet allait être une véritable partie de plaisir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, cherchant Sam du regard. Mais il n'y avait plus que Chuck et lui dans la pièce de brique et de métal, ainsi qu'un jeune homme qui observait un plan du Kansas, quelques pas devant lui. Tout le monde était parti vaquer à ses occupations.

– C'est dur d'écrire, murmura Chuck et Dean jugea qu'il était temps de le laisser seul avec ses envolées lyriques excessives.

Il se dirigea vers l'homme à la carte, en espérant qu'il saurait où se trouvait son frère. L'agent lui tapota l'épaule et l'inconnu se retourna.

– Hey, je suis Dean, Dean Winchester, on n'a pas été présenté, je crois.

L'homme haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

– Bien sûr, Dean Winchester. On entend beaucoup parler de toi, par ici. Enfin, _Bobby_ parle beaucoup de toi. On se demandait quand tu allais enfin venir et nous faire l'honneur de ta présence.

– Il ne m'avait pas encore parlé de cet endroit, expliqua Dean, ne comprenant pas vraiment où l'homme voulait en venir.

– Ceci explique cela, répondit-il lentement.

– Et toi, tu es ?

L'homme baissa son regard l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de le replonger lentement, trop lentement, dans celui de l'agent. Ses prunelles formaient un étrange mélange de vert et de marron et Dean n'arrivait pas à en définir perceptiblement la couleur. L'homme lui tendit la main.

– Aaron. Je m'appelle Aaron.

Dean lui répondit, offrant sa poigne pour le saluer d'une façon virile, à la Dean Winchester. Seulement, Aaron laissa glisser doucement ses phalanges dans la paume de l'agent, le regard insistant. Ce mec était étrange.

– On va souvent te voir dans les parages, maintenant ? demanda Aaron.

– Il faut croire, oui.

Le jeune homme lui sourit à nouveau, ne quittant pas son regard, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir intensément. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Dean, soudainement pris de panique. La résistance semblait vigilante, mais l'était-elle suffisamment ? Acceptaient-ils n'importe qui, afin de gonfler leur rang, au détriment de leur sécurité ?

– Toi et Sam, vous avez l'air assez proche. Rien qu'en vous voyant tous les deux, avec votre dispute... On sent qu'il y a quelque chose de fort. Ça vous arrive souvent ? De vous disputer ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Le résistant s'intéressait un peu trop à Sam. Et si le gouvernement avait découvert, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le faux-pas de son frère ? Et s'ils avaient prévus de l'envoyer à Topeka, lui aussi ?

– Oui... Je suppose que c'est comme ça entre frères , expliqua Dean.

– Oh, c'est ton grand-frère ? Bobby n'avait jamais évoqué ce point.

– Mon petit-frère, rectifia l'aîné.

– Mes excuses, il te dépasse d'une tête du coup j'ai supposé qu'il était le plus grand de vous deux.

Dean détourna le regard, légèrement vexé. Même si ce n'est pas la hauteur du corps qui fait la grandeur d'esprit, loin de là, Dean n'appréciait pas ces comparaisons.

– Hey, souffla Aaron en se rapprochant légèrement, c'est loin d'être grave, tu sais.

– Comment ça ? rétorqua Dean, la voix un peu trop aigue et dont le corps venait de se raidir en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Aaron était près de lui. Trop près. Il caressa de ses doigts la paume de Dean. Ce dernier regarda leurs mains, jointes depuis le début de leur discussion. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés. Oh merde.

– Tu sais, entre nous, tu es bien plus mignon que ton frère, avec toutes ces petites taches de rousseur... Je me demande si tu en as aussi… ailleurs ? conclut-il avec un regard plus que suggestif.

– Oui, coupa aussitôt Dean. Sur le corps, oui. Enfin moins mais oui. Je... Mec, je...

Il n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase. Aaron lui sourit un peu plus, visiblement satisfait du malaise de Dean. Un raclement de gorge résonna soudainement dans la pièce. Dean tourna la tête. Sam.

Forcément.

– Dean, je crois qu'il est l'heure qu'on y aille.

– Oui ! s'exclama immédiatement son frère. Je te cherchais.

– Tu me cherchais oui, se moqua Sam. Bref, finis… Ce que tu faisais. Je t'attends dehors.

Et Sam s'en alla, le laissant seul avec Aaron qui avait toujours ce foutu sourire imprimé sur le visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme posait un regard sur lui, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi… Explicite. Les relations homosexuelles n'étaient pas particulièrement bien vues par le gouvernement, ni même par les civils eux-mêmes. Tout comme les célibataires, ils étaient considérés comme des égoïstes, des personnes qui pensaient à leur propre plaisir avant de penser aux chiffres et à l'Algorithme. Et Aaron, lui, assumait tout simplement son attirance. Juste comme ça. Sans ciller. Sans vergogne. C'était déstabilisant. John, comme beaucoup d'autre, lui avait martelé, encore et encore, que ce n'était pas une bonne voie à prendre. Dean se rappelait parfaitement de ce jour où son père lui avait dit que même si on ne choisissait pas de qui on tombait amoureux, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, il ne fallait jamais, jamais, contrarier l'Algorithme et les Lois. Et tant pis pour les sentiments, ils passaient après le dévouement à la Division.

Et maintenant, il allait faire un pacte avec l'un d'entre eux.

Dean recula à nouveau, toussant légèrement, sous le regard narquois du jeune homme aux yeux marrons-verts, qu'importe.

– Eh bien c'était sympa de te rencontrer Aaron ! Je vais aller, je vais… Sam m'attend, on va rentrer. Hm. Bonne soirée !

Puis Dean se tourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il croisa Bobby sur la route et le salua dans une embrassade, n'oubliant pas leur rendez-vous qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques jours seulement. Dean trouva facilement la porte d'entrée pour sortir du Bunker. Dehors, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Il était plus que temps qu'ils se mettent en route. Sam l'attendait en haut des marches, les mains rentrées dans les poches de son pantalon, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

L'aîné soupira puis monta les marches.

– Tu dois encore me bander les yeux ? demanda-t-il, cherchant l'attention de son frère.

– Non, c'est bon. Ils te font confiance maintenant.

– Il leur en faut peu.

– Ouai'p.

– Sam, écoute, commença Dean, c'est pas contre toi, je veux juste te protéger, tu le sais, non ?

– Laisse tomber Dean, cassa son jeune frère. Laisse tomber.

L'aîné ne répondit pas. Ils se dirigèrent sans un mot vers la forêt qui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus, dans des teintes vertes et brunes, sous la pesante atmosphère des soirs d'Automne. Une odeur de petrichor s'évaporait du sol boueux et vaseux, trahissant le crachin qui s'était certainement déversé un peu plus tôt.

– Alors, Aaron ? demanda finalement Sam, une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Dean.

– Oh tais-toi, grommela Dean.

Sam ouvrit la portière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Dean fit de même mais riait beaucoup moins, étrangement. Il démarra la voiture et se mit en route vers Lawrence, Sam se gaussant toujours.

– Arrête où je commence à te parler de Sarah, menaça alors Dean.

Son frère s'arrêta instantanément de se moquer, son sourire s'effaçant de ses lèvres.

– Haha ! s'exclama Dean. Pris sur le fait, Sammy ! »

Son jeune frère lui frappa l'épaule et marmonna dans son coin. Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un rire enfla dans sa gorge, explosant dans des éclats incontrôlés. Sam tourna la tête vers lui et pouffa à son tour.

Dean passa un doigt sous son œil, recueillant une larme. Il pleurait de rire. Dean s'accrocha à ce moment, empoignant le volant de ses phalanges blanchies, s'imprégnant de chaque sensation.

Lui et Sammy riaient comme deux idiots, deux imbéciles heureux. Et bordel, cela faisait du bien.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur :<strong> Et voilà pour le sixième chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans deux semaines, soit en 2015. Alors je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de très belles fêtes de fin d'années. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

A bientôt !

Ellen.


	7. Partie I - Septième chapitre

**Notes de l'auteur : **Bonne année et bonne santé à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et que cette nouvelle année 2015 sera pleine de réussite.

**Remerciements : **Merci à Dup' pour sa relecture, ses corrections, ses encouragements et son amitié.

**Réponse à Oswin Goldstein : **Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité sur cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent. En espérant que je ne déçoive pas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Et bonne lecture à tout le monde, d'ailleurs !_

* * *

><p><strong>Septième chapitre<strong>

**.**

**Topeka, Kansas**

Les structures de verre et d'acier qui parsemaient Topeka se dessinaient à l'horizon, enflant dans le paysage à mesure où Dean se rapprochait de la ville. Sa voiture glissait sur l'asphalte, silencieuse. Concentré sur la route, Dean tentait d'ignorer les palpitations qui agitaient son cœur et ses pensées qui lui criaient que tout cela n'était vraiment pas sa meilleure idée, qui lui suppliaient de retourner chez lui, aux côtés de Sam, en sécurité. Mais son pied ne quittait pas la pédale de l'accélérateur, son véhiculait fusant droit vers la capitale.

Le rendez-vous avec Crowley avait été décalé d'une semaine supplémentaire, les menant à la tombée du mois de Novembre. Ash n'avait pas terminé la mise au point son système de localisation des Bots et Dean avait refusé qu'ils partent dans de telles conditions. Ils n'allaient pas foncer têtes baissées dans ce qui pouvait très bien être un simple piège. Tout était possible avec les Déviants. Il avait déjà donné dans les plans bancals et c'était Victor qui en avait payé. Il était hors de question de recommencer la même connerie.

Afin de justifier sa présence dans la capitale, Dean s'était porté volontaire auprès de Jody pour escorter un suspect au sein de l'Agence. Il se rendait seul au rendez-vous mais Bobby et les autres allaient l'y rejoindre avec leur propre voiture bridée par les bons soins d'Ash. Devant-lui, le véhicule du Bot qui conduisait le prétendu terroriste venait de franchir le seuil de Topeka, suivi de près par celui de Dean, qui freinait doucement.

Les bâtiments défilaient derrière le pare-brise, les uns après les autres. Ils se ressemblaient tous, avec leur ossature de métal méticuleusement emboîtée et leurs vitres de plexiglas parfaitement nettoyées.

Dean jeta furtivement des coups d'œil à la population qui déambulait sur les trottoirs, toute vêtue de gabardine grisâtre, ponctuée par des touches de bleu, de rouge, d'orange et de vert. D'un simple regard, il pouvait deviner qui étaient les agents, les civils, ou encore les médecins qui se déplaçaient en masse, sans se soucier les uns des autres. Pouvoir discerner la situation professionnelle en un simple regard avait indéniablement ses avantages – surtout lorsque l'on était un agent comme lui – mais il n'y avait plus aucun effet de surprise.

Dean se concentra à nouveau sur la route, suivant avec attention l'automobile du Bot. Le suspect était solidement attaché à l'arrière mais il fallait mieux être prudent. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un fugitif sous le bras ; il avait ses propres histoires illégales à traiter de son côté. Heureusement, ils étaient bientôt arrivés à l'Agence et Dean pourrait prochainement s'en occuper rapidement. Il lui suffisait juste de tourner vers la droite et il n'y aurait plus que quelques mètres à conduire. Alors Dean porta son pied sur le frein, la main prête à tourner le volant, et lorgna sur le rétroviseur afin de s'assurer qu'il pouvait ralentir. Ce fut là qu'il le vit. Un long manteau beige se dessina dans le miroir, surplombé par un visage que Dean connaissait bien, un visage aux yeux bleus perçants et aux lèvres légèrement gercée.

Cas.

Dean oublia la route l'espace de quelques secondes. L'ordinateur de bord freina aussitôt, accompagné par les jurons de l'agent surpris par le choc – il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure de la ceinture sur son cou.

« _Dean Winchester, allez-vous bien ? Votre bracelet indique une fréquence cardiaque bien trop élevée et vous étiez déconcentré, » _indiqua la voix féminine caractéristique du véhicule.

Le souffle court, Dean regarda son poignet où l'écran de son bracelet clignotait énergiquement. Il jeta ensuite un nouveau coup d'œil au rétroviseur, tentant de retrouver l'image de Cas. Avait-il rêvé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du pupille, ne serait-ce que l'ombre de son trench-coat. Il n'y avait rien. Juste quelques civils qui se rapprochaient de sa voiture pour certainement s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Dean leur adressa un geste de la main puis demanda à l'ordinateur de le piloter jusqu'à l'agence – il n'avait plus le cœur à conduire de lui-même.

Une fois arrivé à l'Agence, le Bot ne lui accorda aucune attention par rapport à son petit accident et guida le Déviant au sein du bâtiment. Le Winchester en profita pour s'éclipser dans la rue adjacente, évitant le plus possible les éventuels interrogations des boites de conserves ou encore des agents de la capitale. Il regarda à nouveau son bracelet – sa fréquence cardiaque s'était calmée – et désactiva le système de localisation de son bracelet afin d'enclencher celui qu'Ash avait mis au point. Si tout se passait bien, Garth contrôlait de son côté les données que Dean envoyait, s'assurant de ne rien laisser de suspect derrière-lui. Une fois initialisée, la carte afficha une multitude de points. En plus des Bots de l'Agence, il pouvait désormais voir tous ceux des civils. Il y en avait une quantité monstre, au point où il pouvait à peine distinguer les divers éléments de la carte – Dean n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point les robots avaient bien trouvé leur place aux côtés des humains.

Il se rendit ensuite vers le nord de la ville, se dirigeant vers la rivière du Kansas. Ils avaient rendez-vous sous un pont qui suivait l'avenue Topeka. Dean en avait seulement pour vingt minutes de marche mais chaque seconde qui passait était teintée d'une amère éternité bien trop lente à son goût. Il voulait juste que tout se finisse au plus vite.

Une fois arrivé sur le lieu du rendez-vous, Dean aperçut la voiture de Bobby, grise et cabossée. Il reconnut rapidement Pamela, adossée contre la carrosserie abîmée, qui discutait avec ce qui semblait être Chuck – son corps tassé se démarquait face à celui de la brune, fin et élancé. Bobby, quant à lui, lui tournait le dos, observant la rivière du Kansas qui ruisselait entre les rochers avec des clapotis réguliers. Une quatrième personne se tenait à ses côtés mais l'ombrage des arbres qui longeait le cours d'eau l'empêchait de discerner distinctement son identité. Dean fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à avoir amené Sam avec eux. Et puis c'était impossible, puisqu'il l'avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, insistant encore pour les accompagner. Dean accéléra le pas et Pam finit par le remarquer, lui adressant un geste de la main.

« Salut beau gosse ! lâcha-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Dean leva faussement les yeux aux ciels, avant de lui sourire à son tour. Chuck se retourna et le salua de la main. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, presque apeuré par la situation. L'agent pouvait bien sentir qu'il n'était pas là par plaisir, lui non plus.

– Dean, tu es arrivé, remarqua Bobby qui venait de se retourner. Nous sommes enfin au complet, on va pouvoir y aller. Il y a une porte sous ce pilier du pont, elle va nous conduire à un tunnel qui lui nous amènera au point de rendez-vous. On y va, on discute avec Crowley, qu'il nous explique un peu mieux comment toute l'opération va se dérouler, on lit bien les termes du contrat, on signe si tout va bien et on part aussitôt. J'ai déjà fait un premier repérage, il n'y a pas un seul Bot dans le secteur. Par contre il y en a dans l'ancien parc de Santa Fe, il faut donc rester prudents, compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous et Dean examina son bracelet, afin de vérifier la présence des robots qui pourraient facilement nuire à leur plan.

– Oh, Dean, ajouta Bobby, voici Anna. Anna, voici Dean. Anna est une pupille du gouvernement, enfin… Elle a été élevé comme les autres mais elle est de notre côté. Et Dean est le grand-frère de Sam, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui.

La jeune femme abandonna la pénombre des feuillages et avança vers Dean, dévoilant une longue chevelure rousse et un visage aux traits fins. Ses yeux verts étaient légèrement cernés, marquant l'épuisement qui semblait l'accabler. La pupille lui tendit la main, ses lèvres esquissant un léger sourire, et Dean la saisit, sans la quitter du regard. Si Bobby ne lui avait pas dit qui elle était, l'agent l'aurait pris pour une Déviante. Elle portait un pantalon de denim et une chemise blanche, recouverte d'une veste olive. C'était certainement sa manière à elle de s'émanciper de ce gouvernement qu'elle avait quitté, abandonnant derrière elle sa tenue noire et blanche. Dean se souvenait de ce que Chuck lui avait raconté à son propos. Elle avait fui le Capitole, incapable de comprendre les ordres du Commandant. Il avait beau ne pas la connaître, Dean ressentait une certaine pointe de sympathie pour la jeune femme – cette délivrance n'avait pas dû se prendre facilement.

Ils se déplacèrent en silence vers le fameux pilier dressé au bord du cours d'eau et se glissèrent derrière la porte de fer, dont le cadenas qui était censé la maintenir close gisait dans la boue et les feuilles mortes.

Le tunnel, sombre et humide, s'enfonçait petit à petit sous la terre. Dean n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où menait ce couloir aux murs taillés dans la roche. Des _ploc ploc_ répétitifs résonnaient dans le souterrain, accompagnant le bruit sourd des pas des cinq résistants qui avançaient à tâtons, frôlant de leurs doigts les murs rugueux. Ils marchèrent de nombreuses minutes qui parurent interminables aux yeux de l'agent. Ils arrivèrent à une autre porte, identique à la première. Bobby l'ouvrit avec prudence et tous traversèrent son embrasure, Dean fermant la marche.

Une grande salle souterraine s'étendait devant eux : de nombreux enfoncements habillaient les murs de béton et de vieux plâtre écaillé, dessinant des nuances d'ivoire et de beige. Au fond, un couloir protégé par des barricades en bois semblait s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le sol. Un puits de lumière éclairait faiblement la pièce, provenant de ce qui devait être une bouche d'aération. Un courant d'air traversa la salle dans un chuintement feutré et discret. Chuck frissonna et s'enveloppa alors de ses propres bras, les enlaçant autour de sa taille.

– T'es sûr de toi, Bobby ? demanda Dean. Il n'y a personne et je ne sais même pas où on est là. C'est un peu glauque comme plan si tu veux mon avis.

– Je ne trouve pas cet endroit très rassurant non plus, ajouta Chuck.

– C'est bel et bien ici, assura Bobby. Pas la peine de faire vos poltrons.

Dean se rapprocha d'un des murs de la pièce où un panneau d'aluminium était accroché. Il effleura sa surface, froide et lisse sous ses doigts nus, décollant la couche de poussière qui s'y était entassé au fil du temps. Des indications y étaient inscrites, indiquant la présence de travaux et de danger pour les civils. Derrière-lui, Anna se rapprocha doucement, lisant à son tour le contenu de la pancarte.

– Le gouvernement voulait construire un système de transport souterrain pour gagner de la place, expliqua-t-elle. Mais les Bots fonctionnent très mal sous terre, l'idée a donc vite été abandonnée. Il y a plusieurs endroits dans la ville où les travaux ont commencé, tous aussi vétustes que celui-ci. Nous somme peu nombreux à connaître leur existence puisque le projet a été abandonné depuis de nombreuses années. Ce n'est pas étonnant que les Déviants se servent de ces lieux pour leur rendez-vous, ils ont été complètement abandonnés. Le gouvernement est stupide de ne pas y accorder plus d'attention.

Tout à coup, des applaudissements nonchalants retentirent dans la pièce, résonnant mollement sur les murs effrités de la voûte. Dean se retourna aussitôt, scrutant l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, la porte claquant derrière lui.

– Belle leçon d'histoire ma belle, susurra l'inconnu.

A l'image des Déviants, il avait abandonné l'uniforme de la Division et était vêtu d'un manteau et costume noir, ornée d'une cravate argentée. Son visage arrondi, marqué par quelques rides et parsemé d'une barbe aussi brune que ses cheveux, aurait pu le rendre sympathique, si Dean n'avait pas su qui se cachait sous cette apparence. A ses côtés, un grand chien noir haletait, la langue s'échappant de son museau. L'homme lui caressa la tête, s'attardant sur une de ses oreilles pendantes.

– Brave bête, murmura son maître tandis que l'animal le fixait avec une certaine pointe d'adoration.

– Bonjour Crowley, grommela Bobby.

– Bonjour Robert, répondit l'homme en relevant le regard vers Bobby. Je vois que tu t'es mis sur ton trente-et-un, je t'avais pourtant prévenu que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant ; on va garder ça pour plus tard, les affaires passent en premier.

Bobby baissa la tête, observant furtivement ses vêtements – il avait en effet sorti du placard son ancienne tenue d'agent, surplombé d'un long manteau écru – avant de lui lancer un regard sombre. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise mais Crowley n'en tint pas rigueur, au contraire, se rapprochant ensuite de Pamela et d'Anna.

– Mesdames, murmura le terroriste avant de leur baiser la main.

Anna resta impassible, ne lâchant pas le terroriste du regard. Pamela ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager avec consternation, face à cette courtoisie malvenue. Le Déviant se dirigea ensuite vers Dean et Chuck, un rictus imprimé sur ses lèvres.

– Et bonjour à vous, les garçons, fredonna le terroriste en leur tendant la main.

Dean, raide, laissa ses bras plaqué contre son corps, refusant de montrer la moindre des politesses à l'égard de Crowley. A ses côtés, il pouvait apercevoir Chuck serrer de sa main tremblante celle du terroriste. Il était hors de question qu'il en fasse de même.

– Dean, s'il te plaît, cassa Bobby qui semblait lire dans ses pensées.

– Oh. Dean Winchester, c'est bien ça ? demanda Crowley en plongea son regard dans celui de l'agent. Bobby m'avait indiqué qu'il était possible que tu sois également présent… Comment va Samantha ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et je crois que tu y es pour quelque chose, d'ailleurs. C'est bien dommage, si tu veux mon avis.

Le poing fermé, Dean prenait sur lui pour ne pas l'enfoncer dans la tête de ce foutu fils de Bot et lui cracher par la même occasion qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de son avis et qu'il pouvait se le mettre bien profondément dans son–

– Curieusement, je ne t'en veux pas trop. Allez, sans rancune, assura ce dernier en tapotant l'épaule de l'aîné des Winchester qui se tendit encore un peu plus.

On frappa à une autre porte et deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la pièce, toutes deux pâles et habillée en tenue de civils – sans doute pour se fondre dans la masse. Dean fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu l'une d'entre elle. Ruby. L'autre, il ne la connaissait pas. Ses cheveux blonds perçaient dans l'obscurité dans la pièce, les faibles rayons illuminant la moindre de ses mèches. Elle les toisa tous du regard, les uns après les autres. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche mais Dean la trouvait déjà insupportable. Ce rendez-vous s'annonçait bien.

– Ils sont venus seuls, assura Ruby.

– Parfait ! s'exclama Crowley. Messieurs-Dames, voici Ruby et Lilith, deux associées. Et maintenant que les présentations sont faites, les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer, si vous le voulez bien.

– Je vois que la confiance règne, lâcha Dean.

– Après ton petit coup de la dernière fois qui nous a valu la capture d'Alastair, c'était la moindre des choses, rétorqua le terroriste. On peut s'y mettre, maintenant ? Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me déplaît, mais j'ai d'autres rendez-vous dans la journée. Vous savez, les affaires…

Bobby hocha la tête et Crowley sortit des feuilles de son manteau. Dean plissa les yeux. Il devait s'agir du fameux contrat vu la quantité d'encre qui parsemait les feuilles blanches.

– Avant qu'on signe quoi que ce soit, je veux entendre de ta bouche le plan, indiqua Dean en haussant le ton. Ce n'est pas encore sûr qu'on signe tes foutus papiers.

Le chien commença à grogner, avançant légèrement vers Dean.

– _Shhhh_, souffla Crowley au chien, lui caressant à nouveau la tête. Doucement, Juliet, tout va bien. Bien sûr, Dean. Nous ne sommes pas au Capitole ici, tu fais affaire avec le chef des Déviants. On a ce qu'on appelle de l'intégrité. Bref. Qui d'entre vous voulait s'assurer que tout notre accord est bien conforme à vos petites règles ?

– C'est moi, répondit Chuck avant de récupérer le contrat que lui tendait négligemment Crowley.

– Maintenant on peut parler de l'opération. Nous allons diffuser une vidéo sur tous les écrans de la Division. Nous nous sommes déjà chargés de cela, on vous la montrera après. Comme le souhaite Bobby, il n'y a aucune signature, aucune revendication. On expose juste les faits. Et si les civils ne sont pas trop stupides, ça les aidera à ouvrir les yeux un tant soit peu. L'opération aura lieu en Janvier prochain, afin que l'on puisse bien mettre en place une diversion qui ne nous coûtera pas la vie de nos hommes et que vous réfléchissiez également à votre petit stratagème de votre côté.

Que ce soit les Déviants eux-mêmes qui aient produit la vidéo ne rassurait pas vraiment Dean. Il lança un regard à Bobby qui écoutait attentivement les propos du terroriste. A ses côtés, Ruby le scrutait, semblant vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

– Vous avez tous les droits d'être suspicieux, ajouta Crowley. Mais dans cette histoire, je suis votre allié. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, comme on dit. Pour le reste, je ne dis pas, mais pour cette opération, nous sommes du même côté. La Haute Autorité doit descendre de ses grands chevaux. Les civils doivent ouvrir les yeux. On a besoin les uns des autres. Vous, vous avez la tête de l'innocent, vous avez mêmes des agents dans vos rangs. Vous pourrez plus facilement vous rendre dans le Capitole, au sein du service des médias. Nous, de notre côté, on fait diversion. Comme ça vous êtes tranquilles et vous ne courrez aucun risque. Aussi simplement que cela. Maintenant, on va vous montrer la vidéo en question.

Lilith sortit de son uniforme un écran souple qu'elle déroula soigneusement.

Dean, suivi de près par Anna, Pamela et Bobby, se rapprocha de la terroriste. Un _bip_ strident retentit dans le communicateur de l'agent, qui porta aussitôt sa main à son oreille, les sourcils froncés. Il visa du coin de l'œil Bobby et Pamela qui avaient également tressaillis face à ce bruit inattendu. Anna, pour sa part, était restée immobile, imperturbable – sans doute une aptitude propre aux pupilles, remarqua Dean. Derrière-lui, Chuck étouffa une exclamation de surprise – il était plongé dans la lecture du contrat et n'accordait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait en dehors de sa bulle – avant de remettre le nez dans les lignes rédigées avec soin par Crowley.

– Je viens de connecter vos communicateurs à l'écran pour que vous puissiez avoir le son de la vidéo, expliqua la jeune femme dans un soupir avant de mettre en route la vidéo.

L'image tressauta pendant quelques secondes, alternant entre des aplats de noir, de jaune, de rouge et de bleu turquoise. Elle se stabilisa finalement, dévoilant une personne qui se tenait face à la caméra, derrière un panneau diaphane. Il était impossible de la reconnaître. Même son sexe était indéfinissable. L'individu commença à parler d'une voix aigu, visiblement trafiquée tellement elle paraissait inhumaine. Il exposa le manque de liberté auxquels étaient soumis les habitants de la Division, la pression des lois absurdes qui la contrôlait mais également l'abus du pouvoir de la Haute Autorité qui envoyait désormais presque n'importe qui à Topeka, usant des pires tortures pour obtenir la moindre information, qu'importe si le suspect l'était réellement ou non. La vidéo se termina rapidement et, comme l'avait assuré Crowley un peu plus tôt, il n'y avait aucune mention du mouvement terroriste ni de la résistance que Bobby avait mis en place. Ni dans son discours, ni dans ses images. Il y avait juste le principal, posé sans le moindre sous-entendu. Dean n'arrivait pas à voir où était le piège dans toute cette histoire. Il posa son regard sur Chuck, toujours concentré sur le contrat. Il était peut-être caché là, quelque part au milieu de ces lignes qui s'enchevêtraient les unes après les autres.

Tandis que Crowley et Bobby parlaient de son contenu, Pamela et Lilith se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, se défiant sans un mot. Anna s'était rapprochée de Chuck et lisait par-dessus son épaule les termes du contrat, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Ruby, quant à elle, s'était glissée aux côtés de Dean. Il lui lança un regard condescendant. Il n'était pas vraiment ravi de revoir cette foutue terroriste qui avait mené son petit-frère dans la pire connerie qu'il avait jamais réalisé au cours de sa vie, l'envoyant à Topeka par la même occasion.

– Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment mais j'avais une question, commença la jeune femme, légèrement hésitante. Je veux juste savoir si Sam va bien.

– Parfaitement bien depuis que tu n'es plus dans les parages, ouais.

– Dean, je–

– Chuck, tu as fini ? demanda Dean en ignorant Ruby et s'avançant vers le résistant qui venait tout juste de quitter des yeux le contrat.

– Oui, tout semble correct. Il est bien indiqué que c'est cette vidéo et pas une autre qui sera diffusé et que la retransmission ne se fait ni au nom des Déviants, ni au notre. Ils feront une diversion pendant que nous nous rendrons au Capitole. La diversion n'implique aucun attentat pouvant ôter la vie de civils. Je n'ai pas vu de zone de flou dans ce contrat. Je pense que c'est bon.

– Dans ce cas, c'est bon pour moi aussi, annonça Bobby.

Anna et Pamela acquiescèrent également, de toute évidence convaincue par la vidéo et les explications de Chuck.

– Parfait ! s'exclama Crowley, claquant ses deux mains ensembles.

Il se rapprocha de Chuck et prit le contrat, avant de sortir un stylo de son manteau. Il se plaça derrière Lilith, plaqua les feuilles sur son dos et le signa.

– A ton tour, Robert ?

Bobby fixait Dean, analysant ses réactions. L'agent déglutit difficilement, ravalant ses inquiétudes avant de hocher la tête, témoignant son consentement. Il n'avait aucune raison de protester, malgré la sensation dérangeante enflait dans sa gorge. Tout cela avait un côté perturbant, mais il n'arrivait plus à savoir si cela était de la simple paranoïa ou si son inquiétude était belle et bien justifiée. Bobby prit le stylo que lui tendit Crowley.

D'un geste assuré, il signa. Et ainsi, avec seulement quelques gouttes d'encre sur une feuille de papier, ils venaient tous de passer un pacte avec les Déviants. Ils étaient hors la loi. Dean n'osait pas imaginer ce que son père aurait pensé de lui, à cet instant précis. De la colère ? De la déception ? De toute façon, il n'avait jamais réussi à rendre son père fier, exceptée la fois où il s'était enrôlé au sein de l'Agence, et encore. Ce n'était pas maintenant que tout cela allait changer.

Mais il y avait du bon dans toute cette histoire et Dean en était convaincu. Leur condition allait enfin s'améliorer. Cela n'allait certainement pas être facile mais si lui, Dean Winchester, avec l'éducation que son père lui avait fourni tout au long de sa jeunesse, avait réussi à comprendre que le gouvernement outrepassait ses fonctions, les autres pouvaient en être tout autant capables. Bientôt, ils seraient mille à militer contre le gouvernement, puis encore plus, et bientôt ça serait au tour de la Division tout entière de se dresser contre ses Lois injustes et insensées. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé l'âme d'un résistant, loin de là, mais pourtant, il était bien là, à se réjouir à cette idée de changement, de rébellion. Il n'était plus le petit garçon obéissant que son père avait élevé d'une main de fer – son séjour à Topeka n'y était certainement pas pour rien. Peut-être était-ce finalement ce qu'il avait recherché tout le long de sa vie. Traquer les terroristes et sauver les civils avaient été le leitmotiv de toute son existence mais, désormais, abattre la tyrannie sans nom du gouvernement et libérer les civils de leur aliénation sonnait bien plus juste.

Crowley laissa échapper un sourire avant de prendre le contrat. Et, sans prévenir, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Bobby. Dean recula d'un pas et trébucha, manquant de s'étaler, ses fesses évitant de justesse le sol encrassé de la pièce. Crowley resta ainsi pendant de trop longues secondes avant de s'écarter de Bobby, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il chuchota des mots imperceptibles à l'oreille de Bobby qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, comme s'il s'était déconnecté du monde extérieur. Dean se demanda s'il allait avoir besoin d'une thérapie pour se remettre de cette vision, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Toujours pétrifié, Bobby finit par ouvrir la bouche, sans sortir un seul son. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, les autres – à l'exception de Ruby et Lilith – étaient autant choqué que lui. Visiblement, Bobby et lui n'allaient pas être le seul à en avoir besoin. Et, pendant quelques secondes, Dean jalousa Sam qui était confortablement installé dans leur maison, sans imaginer une seule seconde l'atrocité qu'ils venaient tous de subir.

– Quoi ? demanda finalement Crowley, étudiant leur visage déconfit. Je finis toujours un contrat de cette manière, je trouve ça plus… Exaltant. C'est mon côté romantique, je n'y peux rien !

Il tapota l'épaule de Bobby et se dirigea vers une porte différente de celle qu'ils avaient empruntée un peu plus tôt, suivit de près par son chien. Dean inspecta brièvement Ruby qui avait la tête baissée, perdue dans ses pensées. Peut-être se préoccupait-elle sincèrement de l'état de Sam. D'un geste de la main, Crowley les salua avant de s'éclipser derrière la porte de fer. Sans un dernier regard, Ruby et Lilith lui emboîtèrent le pas.

– _Balls_ », finit enfin par lâcher Bobby, sortant tout juste de son inertie.

**.**

Dean était parti depuis bien trop longtemps et il était plus que temps de rentrer à Lawrence. Il ne voulait que Jody commence à avoir quelques doutes – cette paranoïa ne le lâchait décidément pas. Dean ne s'attarda pas sur les au revoir mais assura à Bobby que lui et Sam allait bientôt revenir à Lebanon, afin de mettre au point une bonne stratégie pour l'opération de Janvier. Dean tenait à être présent lors de son élaboration pour veiller à ce que son petit frère n'en fasse pas partie. Le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui avait été risqué et cette opération allait l'être encore plus. Ceux qui participeraient deviendraient des ennemis de l'État, au même titre que les Déviants.

Malgré tout, Pamela réussit à trouver le temps de lui pincer les fesses, sous le regard interrogateur d'Anna.

Tandis qu'il marchait en direction de l'Agence, Dean laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au final, tout s'était bien déroulé. Personne ne les avait vus. Personne n'avait été arrêté. Ils avaient peut-être conclu un pacte avec des terroristes mais si l'opération fonctionnait – et Dean allait tout mettre en œuvre pour s'en assurer – le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle.

Dean croisa la route de nombreux civils, tous concentrés sur leur bracelet ou sur les oreillettes. Il les observa un à un, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander comment était leur vie. Avaient-ils eu l'autorisation de la Haute Autorité d'avoir un enfant ? Étaient-ils toujours heureux avec le partenaire qu'ils avaient été forcés de choisir lors de leur Initiation ? Leur métier leur convenait-il comme au premier jour ? Avaient-ils des doutes, eux aussi ? Ou bien se complaisaient-ils dans leur existence rythmée par les décisions d'un homme qu'ils ne rencontreraient jamais ?

Une fois devant les bureaux de l'Agence, Dean remarqua d'un seul coup d'œil le trench-coat qui sortait du bâtiment, le pas vif et alerte. Et il n'y avait pas de doute possible : c'était Cas, ce fils de Bot. Comme si Dean n'avait pas eu suffisamment d'émotions pour la journée. Mais cet enfoiré n'allait pas s'en tirer comme cela, pas sans une explication digne de ce nom.

Cas passa devant son véhicule, s'immobilisant quelques secondes, comme s'il l'avait reconnu. Après tout, il avait passé six mois entiers sur le siège du passager. Dean qui était presque arrivé à sa hauteur quand le pupille releva la tête, remarquant enfin sa présence. L'agent le vit scruter méticuleusement les alentours, cherchant sans doute lâchement une issue. Mais il était coincé – Dean n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper ainsi. Et, une fois face à Cas, il le défia du regard.

« Bonjour, Dean.

– Alors, toujours en vie ? lâcha Dean, ne pouvant cacher – malgré ses efforts – la pointe d'amertume qui l'habitait.

Cas fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne pense pas être en danger de mort.

– Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais… Laisse tomber. Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles ?

Une bourrasque vrombit dans un bruit sourd, claquant sèchement le manteau du pupille sur son pantalon noir. Cas, inerte, le dévisageait sans un mot. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, laissant une traînée humide sur sa chaire rosée.

– Je t'ai appelé, Cas. Presque tous les jours.

– Je sais, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

– Tu sais ? Parfait. Mais toi de ton côté, tu as décidé de m'ignorer ? D'un coup ? Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir, non ? Histoire d'être poli, à moins que ça soit encore un concept que tu n'arrives pas à saisir.

– Peut-on–

Dean avança d'un pas, se rapprochant de Cas dont la voix basse était difficile à entendre. Mais le pupille ne termina pas sa phrase, trop préoccupé à scruter à nouveau les environs ce qui eut le don d'accroître l'exaspération de Dean.

– Peut-on quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Les prunelles de Cas retrouvèrent leur place au sein de celles de Dean, qui cligna les yeux, surpris. Instinctivement, il recula aussitôt, rétablissant une distance plus que normale entre eux.

– Aller ailleurs ?

– Je dois rentrer à Lawrence, répondit Dean dans un soupir.

Cas le dévisagea quelques instants puis contourna la voiture et prit la place du passager. Pendant un court instant, Dean eu l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière, quand lui et Cas sillonnaient les rues de Lawrence, tentant de débusquer des terroristes, où ils pouvaient parler de Sam, de Bobby, de l'Initiation de Dean et de la vie au Capitole. Il regretta de pas avoir eu le cran de poser à Cas toutes ces questions qui lui caressaient la langue, envieuses et curieuses. Désormais, c'était sans doute trop tard.

– Tu peux conduire jusqu'à la frontière de Topeka, je me débrouillerai après pour rentrer, proposa Cas avant que sa portière ne se ferme dans un claquement étouffé.

Dean entra à son tour dans le véhicule. Il enclencha le contact et démarra aussitôt. Le visage fermé, Cas étudiait les alentours. Le véhicule recula de lui-même, les sortants du parking de l'Agence.

– Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Cas ?

– Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous voient.

– Qui ? demanda Dean qui prit le contrôle de la voiture et se dirigea vers les limites de la ville, roulant bien au-dessous de la vitesse autorisée.

– Les autres pupilles. Ils… Ils ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil toutes nos conversations. Ils avaient peur que tu en saches trop sur le gouvernement, que tu prennes ces informations pour les retourner contre eux. Ils considéraient que j'étais trop proche de toi.

– Et tu les as crus ?!

– Non, Dean. Mais Uriel voulait que tu reviennes à Topeka pour qu'il puisse te poser des questions supplémentaires. A sa manière.

– Oh.

– Je ne voulais que tu reviennes dans de telles conditions. Il était plus simple que l'on arrête simplement de se parler.

– Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? J'aurai très bien pu comprendre, non ? Regarde, je comprends là.

– Les conversations que les pupilles ont sur leurs communicateurs sont stockées dans les archives, puisque nous communications quasiment qu'entre nous. Elles servent à assurer notre Histoire. J'avais simplement peur que tu critiques le gouvernement et que cela les incite à te demander de revenir, malgré tout.

Dean ne répondit pas, digérant les propos de Cas. Ainsi, il avait été à deux doigts de retourner à Topeka. De revivre les mêmes horreurs. Cette pensée le fit frissonner malgré-lui. Heureusement, Cas regardait ailleurs et ne le remarqua pas. Et de quoi le gouvernement se mêlait-il ? Après son contrôle sur leur vie de famille, sur leur putain de vie de tout court, ils décidaient désormais de qui pouvait être amis avec qui ?

– Comment vont Sam et Bobby ? finit par demander Cas.

– Ils vont bien. Je vais sans doute prendre quelques vacances avec Sam. Cas, écoute, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça, tu le sais. Je… Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé que ton silence n'était pas volontaire. Et merci pour Uriel, j'apprécie. Vraiment. Mais tout ça c'est… Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour que l'on se contacte ?

– J'avais pensé à récupérer le communicateur de mon ancien tuteur. Il a été envoyé dans une autre ville de la Division et il l'a laissé derrière-lui, avec toutes ses affaires. Il a certainement dû en avoir un nouveau, celui-ci ne lui ait donc plus d'aucune utilité. Les pupilles ont de toute évidence oublié son existence, ils ne feront pas attention à ces conversations. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Mais je ne savais pas comment t'expliquer la situation sans vraiment mettre les mots dessus, puisque ces conversations sont également enregistrées. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une position délicate et que tu sois tout de même soumis à un nouvel interrogatoire par ma faute.

Dean regarda rapidement Cas, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le paysage d'ossature d'acier qui défilait derrière le pare-brise. Dean donna un coup dans le volant, dépassé par toute cette situation. Elle prenait des proportions grotesques.

– Bon sang, Cas. C'est de la connerie, tout ça, tu le réalises au moins ? Ne te méprends pas : ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je trouve ça hallucinant que l'on ait à se cacher ainsi, que l'on ait à mettre au point des putains de stratagèmes pour réussir à avoir de simples discussions. Nous ne sommes pas des amants maudits non plus. On est juste deux amis qui veulent se parler. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ça leur pose un tel problème à ces mioches de l'État ! Les pupilles sont vraiment des abrutis !

– Je suis également un pupille, tu sais.

Dean humidifia ses lèvres avant de tourner rapidement la tête vers Cas qui ne le regardait plus. Peut-être y avait-il dépassé les limites mais les pupilles étaient tous à louer aveuglement les Lois du Commandant, sans chercher à remettre quoi que ce soit en cause. Ils étaient désespérants.

– Ouais, mais tu es mon ami Cas, ça change tout.

Le pupille soupira, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon où le soleil commençait à s'effacer dans un camaïeu ambré.

– Ils n'ont pas entièrement torts non plus, je suis déconcentré. Je suis bien en dessous de mes capacités habituelles.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas les défendre !

– Pour ton information, sache que l'on doit donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes afin de répondre le mieux possible aux demandes du Commandant. Uriel s'est occupé de beaucoup de suspects ces derniers temps, je dois m'occuper des rapports, c'est important. Je dois bien faire mon travail, Dean.

– Excuse-moi d'être partial quand il s'agit de relation humaine, rétorqua Dean, piqué au vif.

Il serra un peu plus fort le cuir bleu de son volant, fatigué par cette discussion qui ne menait plus à rien. Il avait juste envie de rentrer. Boire une bière. Retrouver Sam. Il avait même hâte de à mettre au point leur opération, afin de changer les choses. Le gouvernement allait décidément bien trop loin et Dean ne supportait plus cette emprise qui virait à de la dictature pure et simple.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, la lisière de Topeka apparut sur le pare-brise du véhicule. Les immeubles plus hauts les uns que les autres laissèrent brutalement place à l'étendue des champs de la Division où de nombreuses machines labouraient la terre. Dean se gara sur le bas-côté, avant de se tourner vers Cas. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire voilé par ce qui semblait être une certaine mélancolie.

– C'est comme tu veux, Cas. Si tu juges que ma présence dans ta vie ne nuit pas trop à toute ta paperasse, tu sais quoi faire.

Dean se concentra sur le tableau de bord – il était déjà 17 heures passées –, tentant de dissimuler les réminiscences de son rendez-vous avec Crowley qui défilèrent soudainement devant ses yeux dans des flashs persistants. Ce n'était pas le moment. Cas ne devait rien savoir de toute cette affaire.

– J'apprécierai que l'on ne se perde pas de vue. J'arriverai à concilier notre amitié et mon devoir.

– Si tu le dis, Cas. Tu sauras où me joindre. »

Cas lui accorda un léger sourire, qui semblait sincère cette fois-ci, avant de sortir du véhicule. Il allait sans doute devoir marcher plus d'une heure pour rentrer à son appartement mais d'après le pupille, ils se devaient d'être prudents. Dean n'allait pas prendre le risque de le déposer devant chez lui.

Dean pressa l'accélérateur, se remettant en route vers Lawrence, l'estomac lourd. La journée avait été légèrement trop chargée en émotions. Au fur et à mesure où Dean s'éloignait de la ville, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs dans le rétroviseur. Cas, lui, ne bougeait pas, immuable dans son trench-coat qui s'envolait au gré du vent d'Automne, se laissant entièrement engloutir par l'imposante et implacable étendue de l'horizon.

**.**

**Lawrence, Kansas**

Le trajet jusqu'à Lawrence s'était déroulé dans une lenteur indéfinissable. Dean commençait à se lasser de cette route droite et régulière, au paysage qui ne changeait que trop rarement. Il avait envie de découvrir de nouveaux panoramas, de sentir de nouvelles routes glisser sous ses pieds et les sensations inconnues qu'elles lui apporteraient. Dean n'était pas destiné à cette vie sédentaire qui l'emprisonnait au sein des frontières trop étouffantes de la Division.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il passa à l'agence pour assurer à Jody que tout s'était bien déroulé. Assise derrière son bureau, le manteau appuyé sur ses deux mains entrelacées, la directrice s'était montrée légèrement sceptique face aux explications de l'agent sur son retard. Visiblement le « je me suis baladé dans un parc sans me rendre compte du temps qui passait avant de reprendre la route » ne passait pas si facilement à ses yeux. Jody n'avait pas été nommée à la tête de cellule anti-terroriste du Kansas pour rien ; elle décernait facilement les mensonges ou toute autre imposture. Dean avait alors tenté de s'en sortir avec une pirouette, prétextant un besoin de vacances pour lui et Sam. Et, visiblement concernée, Jody lui avait accordé une semaine, avant de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'il était son ami et qu'elle était désolée pour tous les événements qui lui étaient tombés dessus lors de ces derniers mois. Dean avait accepté l'embrassade, se laissant plonger dans cette étreinte maternelle que lui offrait son amie, avant de reprendre sa contenance.

Puis, il était rentré chez lui, accueilli par Sam qui lui posa sans attendre une multitude de questions. Est-ce que tout s'était bien passé ? Avaient-ils signé ? Comment était Crowley ? Quelle était la prochaine étape ? Dean lui avait répondu que oui, tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, que le système mis au point par Ash était un bon allié, qu'ils avaient pu voir la vidéo avant de signer – il lui évita cependant les détails sur cette chose immonde qu'avait subi Bobby.

Puis, il lui avait expliqué la nature de l'opération de Janvier. Sam s'était mordu la lèvre. Dean en était sûr : son petit frère voulait participer, même s'il ne l'avait pas explicité concrètement. Du moins, pas encore. Son cadet cherchait à l'évidence une manière d'amener le sujet sur le tapis sans le contrarier. Seulement, Dean savait d'avance qu'il était tout simplement hors de question que Sam participe. N'étant pas d'humeur à commencer une dispute avec son frère, il se terra également dans un silence qui, il le savait, exploserait bien tôt ou tard.

Dean avait également évité de lui parler de Ruby et de ses inquiétudes à son sujet. Sam avait réussi à laisser la jeune femme loin derrière-lui. Elle ne devait pas revenir dans sa vie ainsi, abattant en un seul souffle le château de carte qu'il avait mis du temps à reconstruire.

Dean avait ensuite annoncé à son jeune frère qu'il allait avoir une semaine de congé dans quelques temps – les détails restaient à régler avec Jody, il ne pouvait pas partir comme cela, du jour au lendemain. Les deux Winchester pourraient rejoindre Bobby à Lebanon pendant une semaine, afin de découvrir l'envers du décor et de se lier aux autres résistants. Partir de Lawrence leur serait certainement bénéfique à tous les deux. Surtout pour Sam, à vrai dire, lui qui était cloisonné dans leur maison depuis son retour de l'Initiation. Dean avait également évoqué l'idée d'aller s'aventurer sur les routes du Kansas qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, peut-être même jusqu'à ses frontières où se dressaient les remparts de métal qui les séparaient des autres Divisions.

Pendant quelques instants, Dean avait failli lui évoquer sa rencontre avec Cas et les explications qui s'en étaient suivies. Mais il s'était rapidement ravisé. Au fond, il n'était pas sûr que le pupille le rappelle bel et bien avec cet autre communicateur. Cas avait très bien pu lui sortir cette excuse pour le rassurer, évitant ainsi les reproches – fondées – que Dean lui aurait volontiers administrés un peu plus tôt. Alors ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de commencer à en parler à Sam, de rendre la chose plus concrète, plus réelle. La chute en serait bien trop grande lorsqu'il réalisera que Cas n'allait effectivement pas le recontacter. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre – et essayer de ne pas rester trop attentif à l'activité de son oreillette –, Dean ne pouvait pas inventer de solution miracle.

A présent, Dean était enfermé dans son garage, vêtu de sa combinaison de plastique transparente, à retirer péniblement le tissu piqué de la banquette arrière. Mais celui-ci était bien trop usé, déchiré à certains endroits. Lors d'une ronde, Dean avait trouvé une longue étoffe de cuir ébène qui allait parfaitement habiller les sièges de la voiture. Il lui suffisait de la découper aux bonnes dimensions puis de la clouer solidement sur la banquette. Rien de bien compliqué.

A travers son oreillette, le bruit électrique des guitares frémissaient et Dean ne pouvait qu'accompagner la voix rauque du musicien qui s'époumonait en harmonie avec la musique. Et tant pis s'il était ridicule, Dean brandissait son poing dans le vide et braillait « _So he started rockin', ain't never gonna stop ! __Gotta keep on rockin' ! Someday he's gonna make it to the top !_ »

Sam, dans la pièce d'à côté, râla comme à son habitude, cet ignorant. Mais on n'éteignait pas le feu qui brûlait en lui ainsi, foi de Dean Winchester.

La chanson venait à peine de se terminer quand un _bip_ familier sonna dans son communicateur. Dean examina aussitôt son bracelet qui affichait un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas sur son écran. « Gabriel ». Alors, il se redressa, saisit la bière qu'il avait posée sur son plan de travail avant de s'attaquer à la rénovation de l'Impala, puis prit place sur le siège du conducteur, gratifié par un léger grincement. Il porta la bouteille à sa bouche, but une gorgée, puis appuya finalement sur le bouton de son oreillette, acceptant la communication. Et il ne fallut pas plus pour qu'un sourire naisse au coin de ses lèvres.

« Bonsoir, Dean.

– Hey, Cas. »

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur<strong> : Et voilà pour le chapitre 7 ! Le huitième sera publié dans deux semaines. Concernant la partie II, j'ai encore pris du retard. J'ai passé deux semaines de vacances de Noël beaucoup plus chargées que prévu, avec son lot de soucis à régler, et je n'ai pas pu écrire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot (je n'ai rien pu lire non plus, urh). Je suis désolée pour tout ça. J'essaierai de faire au mieux pour la suite.

A dans deux semaines !

**Musique :** Jukebox hero - Foreigner


End file.
